Looks Like Love
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: SetoXTea --Complete!-- Poised, perfect Tea has always despised the antisocial Kaiba. Until he saves her life........and then suddenly she starts getting 'clumsy' around him. Yay, it's dun!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Popular, poised Tea always has despised antisocial seto kaiba. Until he saves her life . . .then she starts getting clumsy whenever he's around....… 

Aloha! Not hawaiian or anything…. But anyway This is my first fic for .. . . something. A break from my others cuz if I stay on one too long, I obsess! @_@ so, here goes. I don't own YGO, yeesh for dis chapter or hopefully! subsequent chapters. So let's get dis party started, shall we?

*~*~*~*~*italics=thoughts; quotes= words *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ohhhh…..too much grease…….." My father rubbed his chest, got up "Excuse me, will you sweetheart?"

"Sure, Dad." I watched him weave his way to the men's bathroom, still clutching his chest. The pasta must've given him heartburn….. Then the restaurant's doors flashed, as they did when opened, and I saw a young couple come in. The broccoli and greens from my salad lurched in my stomach when I recognized the man. _ Ugh . .!_.

"Hi, Tea!" I heard the voices that chirped my name; they were girls from my dance class as well as on the cheerleading squad from high school. Out of the corner of an eye, I saw them settle around the table. "Whatchu looking at?"

"Ohhh, Seto Kaiba." One sighed. "Dreamilicious!"

"Hunk!" they all giggled. I looked at them, _so_ not laughing.

"You have _ got_ to be _kidding._" I set my diet coke down with a thunk. But they weren't listening.

"Who do you think that is with him?" one said in a hushed voice. She was talking about the very beautiful, dark haired exotic looking woman next to him. Their eyes darted back and forth from guy to girl speculatively and giggling.

I changed the subject abruptly, saying. "Guys, y'all can't stay long. I'm having right now dinner with my father," even as my eyes stayed on him. Probably sensing being stared at, he looked up with a glare. I made an ugly sneer at him, added an insulting gesture. The girls gasped delightedly in shock, marveling at my nerve, as he returned the favor, then turned back.

I won't lie when I say that Kaiba is the most hated man in out high school. Just hearing his name made me break out in hives. Point taken? My eyes strayed to the girl next to him. Probably as snobby as he was. It made me angry when people scuttled from him like cockroaches......

"You're so baaaaad, Tea!" one girl giggled between her fingers. The other continued stealing glances. "I can't _believe_ you just flipped him off!"

"I did not. Besides," I threw down the rest of my coke down my stomach. "He's so darn arrogant," I complained loudly. "I despise who think they rule the world, and everyone ought to grovel at their feet!" they gave me identical wide eyed stares, gaping. Glancing at him, I pursed my lips in a glare and lowered my eyebrows in an imitation of him: 
    
    "He-lo. I. Am. Seto. Kaiba. I. Am. programmed. To. Ter. Min. Nate. All. Fun."

I made a few robotic sounds as the girls burst out into shrieks of laughter. I laughed as loud as I could, too, so he could hear. I hoped it would embarrass him in front of his girlfriend, too. His head turned towards us and so did the girl's. As well as other customers, but I didn't really concern myself with what they thought.

Maybe it was reckless, but I am that way. I continued in the same robotic voice, rattling the ice left in my coke cup, "Darn, I shouldn't. Of. Tested. The Temperature Of The Hot Water For. My. Coffee," still imitating his deep monotone voice. I tipped the contents back in a swig, while the others wiped tears to keep their mascaras from running.

"Oh, my god, Tea . . .you sound just like him . .. . " they said in breathless gasps, holding their uniformed sides. "you are the best . . . ."

I didn't hear any more because at that moment, a huge chunk of ice slid down halfway my throat. I gasped sharply, coke and melting water trickling down the back of my throat. It only went deeper, and stuck firmly. My eyes began to sting, as the other girls started clapping me on the back, still chuckling softly.

"Omigod…..is she choking…..? Help, she's choking!" The face of my father, probably returned, swam before my vision, which was being tinged with blue. Then grey-black. Everything swam, and my life began flashing before my eyes as I started panicking. _My god, I can't die! The dance auditions are finally being held here in Japan, I waited so long…..all my dreams….and my hopes…..plus my sister's wedding this weekend…..I'll never see….my family again…..my lungs…..they're exploding……_I felt my own arms flailed about helplessly…_.someone help me.....please!_

Then the sensation of being picked up high, so high, my feet dangled in mid-air. By now, white fuzziness blinding my sight, like puffy clouds on a clear day….

_"Breathe…..c'mon breathe!"_

I heard hocking gasps coming from my abdomen, which felt like it was being battered up badly. _Why is someone punching me in the stomach? It hurts….! Can't breathe….._Finally, with what felt like an icy cold finger went _up _my throat, and a fist size chunk of ice flew across the room. Immediately my sight cleared; I closed my eyes to regain my bearings as I was released and fell hard on the floor.

The first thing I saw was everybody staring anxiously at me. I was such in a daze, I wondered why were they staring at me? Dizziness took over me, and a chair was hastily thrown underneath me as I slumped down.

"Oh, Tea .. . ." my dad's voice said tearfully. "You nearly died!" he hugged me hard, rocking me soothingly. "I was so afraid for you, baby…."

"I came close….." Not minding my dad was bawling his head off in an embarrassing way. My lungs and diaphragm were burning from trying to hack the ice up. "I never knew ice could be so dangerous," I said in a croak, trying to lighten the mood. "But dad, did you have to pick up me up so _high_? You got it out, but you almost broke my leg in the process when I fell!"

My dad released me and stood abruptly, the zipper on his jacket, scratching my cheek and forehead. "I didn't! Where are you….?" He called over his shoulder, while one of the girls asked if I felt okay now. "Yeah….my chest hurts like anything, though," I groaned, rubbing the painful spot where it ice had be lodged, my hands quivering. It was the first time I'd nearly died……I stared absorbedly at the spot on the carpet, numb.

"Kaiba……he _saved_ your life," I heard one saying under her breath. My body felt suddenly as cold as the ice which had nearly killed me now across the room somewhere. "He's a hero!" I heard lots of clapping. 

"W-w-w-w-hat?" I whispered, practically mouthing the words. "My dad did! He did the Heimlich maneuver on……" I trailed off weakly, as they shook their heads in unison. "……me……?"

"Oh thank you so much for saving my daughter's life! We are indebted to you, aren't we Tea?" my dad said, bowing over and over. God, I hoped his wasn't going to kneel! "……Tea?"

I stood, reluctantly. "……Yes." I bit out through my teeth, staring at his shoes rather than his face. I didn't have to look up to know their was a smirk on his face. But I did it, anyway. He was glaring down at me reproachfully, like he couldn't believe someone would be so stupid to choke on a piece of ice. I lifted my chin wanting to look proud, even with my sweaty bangs plastered to my skin. _You and me both…….so dumb! _

Why did he? My jaw sagged in myconfusion. …….Why did he save _ me?!?!?!_

"Just name it, Mr. Kaiba, anything we can do?" My dad was carrying on. "Let us repay you by letting my daughter work for free!"

"Dad!" I hissed, outraged. "We're…..not that grateful! He probably…….beats his workers!"

"Tea." my father said sternly, turning to me ominously, his face crinkling with anger. "Don't you have any shame? Bite your tongue, young lady! This man saved _your LIFE!"_

I know, dad……I KNOW……I bemoaned in my head, shooting daggers at him with angry, bloodshot eyes. I wanted to shout, _He probably thought this up from the start just to humiliate me! _but I bit my tongue for once and lowered my eyes, doing my best to look grateful.

"Please….Mr.Kaiba……I will work for you for free!" my dad was saying earnestly. Since his eyes were away from me, I put a bored expression on. God, _dad….._Just turn around and leave, Kaiba! I hoped.

He'd been silent, but now I saw a malicious gleam in those icy eyes. A smile bloomed on his face, not a friendly one, rather one a tiger gives to an unaware deer. "Well………" he paused. "I do…..need someone to muck out my stalls at my ranch in Hokkiado…….." his voice was silkily soft, misleadingly tender.

My temper spiked up. I forgot my word to bite my tongue and my mouth dropped. "Whaaat?" I hissed, holding on clenched fist in front of me. "Yeah right, you _really_ did it out of the goodness of your heart!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes..

"Tea!" my father said in shocked fury. Shooting me a look, he reached out and shook the monster's hand. "Done!"

"Dad!" I tried to yell, but my voice was so hoarse, it came out a pathetic rasp. "I rather had died!"

Kaiba turned abruptly, before I'd had finished my last statement. "Forget it. Whatever." Then he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief loudly.

My father was not pleased. He grounded me for speaking so disrespectfully. I could still hear his bellows, even from my room upstairs when we got home. _Sheesh……it wasn't like he gave his life for mine! Probably did it to impress his stupid girlfriend!_ It was all the more the reason to hate him….

_And I hate my dad, too!_ I buried my face in my pillow, remembering our fight.

_"Tea, I raised you better than that! How could you have disappoint me so much? No more going out with your friends for a week!"_

"But, DAD!" I could barely contemplate the horror. _No friends for one week?!_

"A MONTH! You want to add some more?!"

I rolled over on my side. Unfair! Here I had nearly died, and he punishes me for it! Bleah to all men. Swiping the sides of my sticky, tear- dried face angrily, I pull up my comforter and slept.

+*+*+*+*+*+* next morning *+*+*+*+*+*+*

I woke after a night of fitful nightmares. My head felt as heavy and dense as an anvil and my arms felt like they were glued to my sides. I was depressed. What am I going to do with no friends? For a month?

_It would serve them right if I died; then he'd be sorry._ I showered, then blow dried my long chestnut locks, studying my reflectionin my vanity mirror. My eyes are my best feature, large, round, and a clear shade of a sea blue. It gave me a warm look. _No friends……impossible for someone like me! only someone with no friends wouldn't care less…..hey, like Kaiba!_ I dressed in my tasteless schoolgirl's uniform, which had colors that didn't match: green skirt and pink jacket. I had mine tailored to the knee, since the boys like to run down the hallways, flipping girls' skirts up as they ran. Pigs.

Cursing my luck, I drove towards school. _He always gets on my nerves…..why did HE have to save MY life? His girlfriend must really …..mean a lot…..for him to do something, like that, I mean._ I signaled and made a right into the parking lot._ Plus…..well, he must've heard me making fun of him…….so why? That's it._ I set the parking brake with a thunk of finality. _I'm going to Ask him why! Otherwise, I'll go crazy trying to figure it out…..! I'll make him tell me…._

I twisted the rear view mirror down to see my image. My mother didn't allow me to wear any makeup, so I had to do it in the parking lot before school. Penciling my brows, I remembered when I was picked up….._Was that him….? Or did my father try to save me first?_ Rummaging a bit, I found a tube of fuchsia lipstick that I had bought on a dare and never used. Impulsively, I dabbed it on. _Oops, too much…I haven't worn lipstick in so long I forgot how to use it! _I stuck my tongue out at my reflection.

I kept it on anyway. Finishing, I put everything away, stepped out of my car and locked it. I made my way towards homeroom, waving and exchanging good mornings to nearly everyone who passed. "Hello, hello……good morning…." By the time I got to class, my throat was sore.

Or maybe it was still sore from choking last night. I laid my schoolbag down with a thunk. It was pretty early, the school teacher hadn't been in here. I left my bag to save my chair and went to my locker to get a coke from my stash._ I'll find Kaiba when he's alone……. don't want anybody to know about this! I'll be Teased for days. Everyone knows how much I dislike him……_.I took a plastic yellow straw and stuck it my drink. Usually caffeine is bad for me, but after very little sleep last night…..

It wasn't hard to find him alone. He was sitting by his usual corner, in the library, typing attentively. I strolled slowly up, thinking of the right words and forbidding myself to let him make me lose my temper. I decided to start off with an apology. Dad's making me…….

Taking a look around, I said, "Um…..hi, yeah. I wanted to say…..to apologize for the way…..I acted last night. I.. was a pretty ungrateful……"

He didn't look up while answering. "….brat?" _Tik, tik, tik._

I took a deep breath. "…..yeah, you could say that." I took a sip, casually controlling my nerves. "And….." I went on, "I was wonderin'…….why you did…..it."

He closed his computer and stood to his full height. I found a crick on my neck from looking up like that. "I accept your apology. Go away, now. I'm busy."

Stunned, I said, stuttering, "B-but why? Why did you do it? Answer me………I mean, I _know_ you heard---me---"

"Your imitation? Found it amusing," he said without the slightest hint of amusement. He shifted his briefcase from one hand to another. "The whole restaurant was entertained, I'm sure." he said, tipping his head slightly to one side, brown hair shifting to the right slightly.

I looked down at my coke in sheer embarrassment, noticing a ring of fuschia around the straw. Hastily, I rubbed it off and swiped at the corners of my mouth. My fingertips were covered with bright pink. _ Oh Great, I probably smeared it across my face……._ "Anyway," I said for distraction, rubbing my wrist on my cheek now, "I really am in debt…..to you……" I said without thinking. But it was too late to take it back. "Anything you need……just tell me…." I muttered to the tiles.

There was silence. "I'll keep it in mind." Shocked, I looked up at him again. It had been to perfect chance to humiliate me, and he hadn't….._taken it?_ "But I made fun of you" I blurted. "And the next thing, you save my life.............Why......?"

"Chalk it up for being your lucky day. Your so-called _pals_ would've let you choke to death, I'll bet." He held a knuckle up.

"They wouldn't of!" I defended them hotly, then halted when he swiped across my jaw. "Tell me the truth……I don't believe you!" I demanded, hoping he'll interpret my face flaming as fury. __ "Like I care whether _you_ believe me or not, Gardener." He turned away and added behind him with a smirk, "Clown face!"

'Clown face !?!?!' I watched him stroll away, then opened my compact. "Oh no…" I moaned, touching my face where'd he touched me. The whole lower half was a shiny pink. Snapping it closed, I grabbed some napkins and wiped my face clean, cursing him. I bet he _just smeared _ it when he touched me. How dare he touch _me!_ I fumed. Other guys have lost their arms for that! Arrogant....... oaf…... I left in a huff, stalking down back to my homeroom, before sulking at my desk. Thanks to him, I was grounded…….thanks to him, my father yelled at me…….and thanks to him, I've just let him get on my nerves…..again!

Though, on the other hand…..he couldn't have smeared it that worse just by swiping at me…….and _why_ had my face turned as bright as my stupid lipstick?! Dear god, I thought, looking around crazily from item to item in the class, as though trying desperately to escape,_ was I getting a ……._

………..crush?!

On him.........?!

My coke dropped with a thunk, spilling the contents all over. So did my head when I buried it in my arms._ God help me….please. Not now…!_

* * *

So whadja think? Keeper? Or a weeper? (hey, nuttin' rhymes w/keeper-_-;;;;) uh, I just like to write about ol' seto. & make fun of him. cuz he's my fav.! *nod* I tried to show tea's, uh….spunk….cause that's what I like bout her. She tells everyone off, so everyone's scared out of their wits of her; that's cool! Ha, ha ! N.E. Ways, R&R I would luv to continue wit this but I need your help (rather desperately) so plz _**review**_! yup, dat'll be cool if u do. 


	2. Xs and Os

Nihao! thanx for the R&Rs they were cool to get.!.! Yup.all ?s will be answered! N E ways, I decideded to continue. Yeah I did. So enjoy! ^_^ yeah that would be cool 

* * *

I was determined to fight to this thing, for all it's worth. The reason was simple, even though it took me half the day to reach it. it had given me no rest.

It went like this……See, as long as I could remember, I'd been stuck with this naïve, fairy tale notion (that just _refuses_ to go away) of some superhero (yeah, I know, _'superhero?'_) saving me, and……and….us riding off in the sunset. Happily ever after, and all that good stuff.

It's my own fantasy . And when somebody has saved me, and instantly start to obsess about them, like I've been _ programmed_ to, or something. This had happened before with another guy and when I'd finally got up the courage to ask him for a date---

_"I think we should stay friends, Tea."_

---let's say it didn't turned out well, hm? (actually, we did end up staying friends.) Anyway, one can see why I'm deciding to fight this infatuation of mine. But that didn't mean you I couldn't wonder about him…..

_What about that girl in the restaurant with him? Why did he save me? Could that mean he's actually a good guy? A human? Not a robot with artificial intelligence like the school_ (heck, he's _world _famous for it!) _believes? Including me?_ I chewed on a baby carrot thoughtfully and slowly, gazing off in the distance in the cafeteria, my friends close around me. I was so far gone, it was ten minutes before I realized Yami was trying to get my attention.

"Tea? Earth to Tea?" he waved one bangled arm in fromt of me.

"Hm? Oh sorry." I said sheepishly. "I was thinking about……something….." I avoided his eyes, pretending to concentrate on opening my sandwich. His big, cat-like eyes surveyed me with deep concern, clear violet. Three guesses as to who my previous crush was…..

"I'm sorry….i didn't want to lead you on." He said, cleverly keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear, sincere and charmingly awkward. Half the girls were in love with him. They could have him. Really.

"You didn't," I smiled brightly, opening my milk. Some splashed on the wooden grain. He was looking at me with a bit of pity now, something I've grown to hate being looked at lately. "We're _friendsss._" I said the word like a snake might; hissing the syllable _s_.

Getting it, he changed the subject. (Phew!) "So, any plans for your birthday? It's coming up, right?"

"No." I made a sulky face at the table. "I got grounded. What are you up to today?"

"Hm. Well, the usual: Kaiba's invited me to duel a few rounds with him…..i don't know if I will…."

"Oh, can I go with?" I sat up a bit straighter.

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were grounded……? No friends?"

"Oh, it's okay," I said airily, with a wave of my hand. "don't worry." He nodded and starting speaking with someone else. 

Besides, Dad had said, 'No friends,' but we weren't 'friends', we were '_friendssssss……_'

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Before we went, at the end of the school day, I went inside the girls' room, and fixed myself up. "What's wrong with looking nice?" I asked my reflection. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom at the time, or else they'd think I was insane. I was starting to have doubts, myself.

Saying a cheerful goodbye to Serenity, who was just coming in, I went outside with my schoolbag, full of books. Graduation was coming up, and that meant exams. Dance meets, trials…… and no social life. _Thanks to Kaiba. ……Thanks to Kaiba….._I chanted mentally in my head, walking along the hallway. This end of the year was going to be torture!

Mr. CEO didn't seem pleased to see me there later that afternoon, but then again, he never seemed pleased to see _anyone_ there. "What's with the girl?"

Yami shrugged, unmounting his helmet. "She wanted to watch."

I cocked my head, hands on hips; attitude out. "You have a problem with a girl here?"

"Yes I do. And before Your Nosiness asks, I'll tell you why. Because girls are airheaded nitwits who only care about the way they look," he said shortly, picking up a card with long fingered grip. "One card. Facedown!"

"Why you sexist pig." I shouted, waving my fist. "Are you saying girls are the _only ones_ who care about their looks?!" It seemed like we were the _only ones_ there.

"Why should you care?" he said meaningfully. "Whoever said _you _ were a girl?" And then, under his breath, "Tomboy. Anyways. The last turn……"

I stooped hearing because I turned and stalked off outside then, seething. I wasn't going to say anything unless I was sure this time, but it was obivous he had no attraction to me whatsoever. He'd said that I wasn't a girl or girl enough. And I wasn't going to breathe a word of my feelings unless I was _sure_. Definetely not. Last time was bad enough........!

Mission accomplished. So why did I feel so....so angry at myself? So.....sulky? So....unlike _me?!_ I lingered outside, moodily kicked a yellow flier. 

Well. I'm glad that's over. Lesson learned: _ I can count on is his obnoxiousness to bring back my common sense._ Now I could focus on other things. Who needs him? _Wow, the moon was nearly up........_ I stood and stared up at it, an inscribed white disc on a navy blue background. It looked unrealingly large, like as if were stalking me home.

Some minutes passed, and I heard Yami call goodbye, and head off in the opposite way. _Must've thought I already went home.........._ I chewed my fingernail, with lost and unfocused expression. "Stopping to howl at the moon, she-wolf?" A dry voice said to my right.

I shivered. Hopefully, to look like I was suppresing a shudder. "You're a big jerk-off........" I began, then he turned as if to give me a view of his profile.

"Here. Happy _birthday. Use it well."_ Something glinted through the air and I caught it right before it hit the ground, teetering rather inelegantly. I shot a glance up susipicously but he was gone, a faint wave of a long black coat disappearing.

"Probably a frog to scare me," I murmured to myself, opening the silver little box. I threw aside thin tissue impaitiently, to remove larger tissue. No, a handkerchief. With my intials? _Soft. Linen. White?_ I snorted. What sort of present was this? There was a square note in big block letters. 
    
     WIPE YOUR CHEEK OFF GARDENER.
    THERE'S A SMUDGE. FYI: YOU DON'T NEED MAKEUP ANYWAY.
    -K.C.

_KC?!_ I walked home, bumping into things. _Sheesh doesn't even use his own intials to sign something........! 'KC' must mean KaibaCorp..........what antisocial nerd!_ I tripped over a garbage can, cursing. The shiny top reflected that there _was_ a smudge. So? And what did he mean, 'you don't need makeup.' That I'm too stupid to put it on? Probably. Most likely......

Or........Could it....? I stopped. Nah. Meant as a compliment..............imagine! _Idiot--_I stepped with my left foot. _--boys!_ With my right. _ Idiot-..... -Dolt!_. Businessmen who were walking behind me threw me dirty looks, for stopping while crossing. Cars screeching, I stared down and walked slowly. And cursed him aloud _and _ using all the mental power I had. 

*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+

I sat with a notepad, writing a letter in my big loopy handwriting. I signed with a flourish, "Love, Tea. XOXOXOXOX." Smiled with satisfication.

_He_ sat down on the our sofa next to me, leaning back yet reading over my shoulder at what I'd written. " 'XOXOX' What are those for.........some kind of code."

"Yeah," I said, turning, silently wondering how he could sit with that flappy trench coat on, but he sure did manage! "Didn't you know that, _dummy_?" I mocked from him calling all girls nitwits.

"What in the world for." he said irritably glaring at me with his blue-eyed gaze. "Well" he asked when I didn't respond right away.

"What am I, your soldier to order around? I guess I'll tell you," I said generously. "They stand for 'kisses' and 'hugs.' When you want to send them? X stands for kiss and O for a hug." "Stupid." he scoffed. "Why"

"Why what?"

"Why would an 'O' stand for a hug." he said boredly, studying his forefinger and thumb..

" 'Cause that's what shape your arms are when you hug somebody." I demonstrated, holding my arms out and touching my fingertips together in the air. "See, I told you so, sheesh!"

"And X."

"It stands for kiss 'cause when you pucker up, the creases make an X."

"I doubt it."

"Well it does!" I argued. "See?"

"And a hug." he questioned and I held him aobut the chest. I could see the shadows cast from the chestnut colored fringe that fell partways and heard him inhale, sharply. Stiff as a statue. With a weird, twisted smile of the lips, and he asked, "And a kiss?"

I puckered to show him the "X" made.......... and he leaned in slowly...........

*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**

Beeeeeeeeeeep My alarm rang; disoriented, I picked up my head and spat out strands of hair that had gotten in my mouth. The silver glinted at me like a greeting from the box, the present box, half opened on the night table. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Groaning, I slipped up and stopped the alarm. It was going to be a long day......

......of wondering about _that_ dream....... I fell back on the mattress.

Evidently I wasn't over him yet.......

......but I was determined to be.......! Weakly, I pounded my bed, guraranteeing it.

TBC

* * *

Urk. Well. This is my first try at something.....new! X_X tea: you made me have a sexy dream about him?!?!?! -_-##### *seething* me: well nothing graphic or anything...gulp. anyway R&R I'll write more......if you say so. 


	3. A PB and J Kaiba, how yum!

hello! *wave wave* well her goes chap 3. Yes its a she. Some got confused about tea's dream last chap. :( I wanted pple to be like, "uh? What in the world…..?" and then like, "ohhhh! A dream…." Dat was da whole point, u see. But next time I'll label it just for clarity. And ……later I'll use my magic authoress powers & convert to Seto's POV, so we c'n see what he's thinkin' too, but not yet! So plz bear w/me! Please? *bow bow* but he does sound like he's interested in her, eh? eh? I mean he gave her a b-day present! Yup! well, uh, enjoy readin', will u? dat'll be da kewlest.^^

italics= thoughts, to emphasize, &/or sound effects 

* * *

"Tea! Yay, Tea's here!" squealed Rebecca, holding up her teddy bear. "Teddy says hi!"

I shook the old bear fuzzy hand. "Hi to the both of you." I smiled in greeting at her grandfather, Arthur, who waved cheerfully.

I had promised to baby-sit her while he and Mr. Moto had lunch and caught up on old times. "Bye, have fun," I told them as they waved and went out the game shop with a ding! "So, Rebecca," I went on brightly, "You hungry? Want a snack?"

"Yes, please. And teddy says he wants one too!" She stood on tiptoe to take down a game from the shelf to play with it.

"Two sandwiches coming right up." I left and went in the kitchen, took out jars from the 'fridge and a knife and plate. I drew a face on the bread, with a head of brown peanut hair and two dollops of blueberry jam for eyes. A smirk from an indentation with the knife. Without realizing it before, I realized who it was supposed to look like…..

Kaiba! _Gah!_

Quickly, I covered _him_ with another slice of bread shakily, swallowing nervously. This is sooo stupid! Scared of a piece of bread with a face on it! A face _I_ drew! With a now steady hand, I sliced him in the middle and stacked the two triangles to the side and reached for a fresh piece. If only I could 'cut' him out of my mind, too.......! _I'll eat him later. Maybe the symbolism of THAT would help......._

It had been one whole week since the incident with the present, and since then I had one other dream. It involved me and him, a beach, and……. suntan oil?

It was TOTALLY stupid, because barely even go to the beach at all! And I barely sign my name with X's and O's. Maybe once in third grade. 

To get rid of this deep rooted _insane_ crush of mine, I had come up with only one way: complete avoidance. Even though that was totally new. I have never avoided anyone purposely on my life. But out of sight, out of mind, right? Right?

Since he goes to my school and is practically in every class, except home ec, it was easier said....... Way easier said than done. So lately I'd had to walk by him, my eyes averted, completely red. Lucky for me (wait a minute, _lucky?!_) Kaiba sat somewhere in the back, so I didn't have to walk by him to get my _my_ seat. Yeah, sure. Lucky.

_Riiight.........._ The few times I had dared to look up at his eyes, I saw him looking at me with something like a look of puzzlement. I didn't know what to make of _that_. …..

"Tea-chan! Are you done yet?" Rebecca's shrill voice interrupted my mental train.

"Almost!" I called back, then realized with dismay, I had drawn his face again on _her_ sandwich, too. "Oh, well," I said aloud, carrying it with two glasses of milk to the shop. "She can help me eat him."

"What did you say, Tea?" Rebecca asked, then changed her own subject. "I'm bored!"

"What do you want to do? Wanna go someplace fun?" She nodded and inspected her sandwich. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't tell who it looked like, then exhaled when she closed her sandwich. 

"Where to?"

She took a smudge faced bite and thought. "What's that, Teddy?" she held him to her ear. "Teddy says he wants to go to KaibaLand Arcade?"

I flinched. "Maybe somewhere else!" I begged. _Maybe she HAD recognized it.....….._ I clasped my hands on front of my face and shook then with emphasis. "Pretty please?"

"With a cherry on top?" She innocently widened her eyes.

"With a cherry on top!" I agreed, emphatically with a nod.

"NAH!" She grinned a mouthful of peanut butter. "Teddy says he'll pee if he doesn't get to go!"

"…….All right! All right!" She cheered, while I scowled. "Maybe Teddy'll pee anyway…." I muttered, hoping he wasn't there. Often he was, or so I heard. I don't STALK him or anything.

_ But it only a matter of time….._ I despondently began walking with her skipping ahead, waving her teddy in the air. I cursed Yugi with his puppy dog eyes for making me take his baby sitting charge all alone….

When we got there, the place was surrounded by trucks. Obviously some renovations to the place were being done. _Could he be supervising them?_ I chewed my nail, taking a quick look around. Nothing. 

Screaming kids, around big hulking video games and overstuffed sofas._ Zap! Pow! Beep! _of video games noises filled the spacious room. I paid for one child, one adult, realizing it'd been a while since I'd been here. I began to breathe in relief, relaxing after I saw he wasn't here. I actually smiled, and clutched my heart in deep relief.

"Tea?"

I nearly fell over. Oh, yeah. _Kaiba always calls me 'Gardener'_ reminded this incredibly calm voice in my mind that seemed so out of place with my current state. "Oh, hi, Mokuba." I said with a shaky smile. "You s-scared me!"

"Sorry." He said, looking curious. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby sitting," I answered, edging away. It wasn't that I didn't like the kid, it was that where ever he was, Kaiba wasn't too far off. Looking around nervously, I said with a fake cheerfulness, "Well, I gotta go now----" Just then, I looked up and spotted _him_. Urk.

He was a bit way off, shouting orders to some crewmen in workhats. 'Under construction' yellow tape covered one side of the room. He hadn't seen me yet. I planned to keep it that way.

"Hey, Mokuba!" shouted some snot-nosed kid with a red lollipop all over his sticky hands. "Whatcha doing'? Who's that?" he shouted, pointing at me with a red finger.

"Tea?" Mokuba asked me innocently. "Why is your face all red ……?"

"Uh, 'cause it's hot. You should tell them to turn on the air conditioner, really!" I laughed weakly. That last thing I wanted was for Kaiba's little brother to suspect anything about my feelings. Then he'd try to get us together! I fanned one hand in front of my face to push the point.

"No you're not!" yelled the kid, waving his lolly around so that everyone nearby started to look over. "You're blushing!" he shouted, pointing at me accusingly. You could tell he was going to be a lawyer. He took a quick glance at where I was staring, while Mokuba just stared at the two of us. "You're in loooooooove with Kaiba!" he screeched with a nasal laugh. Now everyone turned and gaped. Dead silence. 

I remember cringing, seeing red, then the kid's shirt was in my fist as I flung him across the room, but then nothing else. He sailed, yelling, before landing with a crash in the ball pit, ten yards away. Huffing, I pushed the hair out of my eyes, glad that I'd shut him up ....._finally_. With a satisfied sigh, I dusted my hands off, pleased. _Pap, pap!_

I was suddenly aware of the silence in the room.

"Gardener. What do you think you're doing, throwing my customers across the room."

I froze, knowing I had no explanation. _Well, the best defense is a good offense._"You know," I hissed, turning around angrily, "I'm _REALLY_starting to hate the sound of my last name! And it's all thanks to you." It was a lame distraction, I know, but the only thing I could come up with. Not that it wasn't true…or anything.......

People starting clapping and cheering at the boy's fall.. "As you were!" Kaiba shouted at them and they immediately turned around and minded their own business. "Oh no you don't!" he said, grabbing my arm as I tried to sidle away. "Well?! Why are you throwing my customers around!"

Mokuba jumped to my defense. "Big brother, she threw him because he was saying she was---"

I was about to do a 'Joey' and jumped on him to clamp his mouth shut. Possible throw him across the room too. But that would be like skating on thin ice. Anyway, I think I went numb with shock.

'---in love with you. But that's silly, isn't it?" he laughed, and put one tiny arm behind his head tipping his head cutely. "I mean you two ALWAYS fight," he went on. I glared at him murderously hoping he'd stop, but he didn't notice, just continued to chuckle and smile.

As Kaiba turned to me, I wanted to say it wasn't true, but my throat wasn't working well and I knew anything I said would come out as a high pitched squeak. So I pretended to be interested in my fingernails, looking down at them like I had to write an essay. My feet actually felt icy cold with all the blood rushing to my face. Thank goodness my hair covered most of it. He was silent for a long tortuous while. I think he was waiting patiently for me to look up at him. You wish, buddy, I thought, shaking my head in a mental conversation with myself. _ I hate you for making me feel this way---_

"So. You do hate me." That made me look up finally, and I saw a contemptuous look on his face. just then a worker saved me by calling him over. _Whoa. Was he a mind reader…..?_

No, I love you! That's the problem! I bemoaned silently.

He released my arm, and I rubbed it, scowling because it felt sore as they both left. _Finally! _Suddenly I felt paranoid…...

"Tea? Tea, that snot nosed kid took m-my teddy," I felt a pull on my skirt, and Rebecca looked up at me with tears in her big green eyes. I knew exactly who she meant. 

"Where is he," I muttered, now in a bad mood. Two hours had passed before we finally found him, hiding behind a couch upstairs. By then my legs and arms were aching, and I was tired and sweaty. 

"You. Give her back her teddy bear." I demanded.

He stuck his tongue out at me, sniffing loudly. "Make me." As I took a step forwards, he looked scared and said, "I don't have it."

"Where is it?!" 

"I threw it! on one o' those!" he pointed to the construction crew's truck. When I turned to look, he darted past us saying, _ "Nyah, nyah!"_ blowing a raspberry at us.

"Come on!" I said to Rebecca, hurrying down the street before the crewmen left. We ran as fast as we could down four flights of stairs, but the truck was already pulling away with a _ vroooom_ as we got there.

"M-m-m-my teddy!" Rebecca began to cry, large tears rolling down her cheeks.

I tried to see at least what company it was, but I couldn't see that far. The arcade was closing, the lights were switching off. Rebecca was crying helplessly. "There, there," I muttered soothingly. I ran a hand through my hair agitatedly. What to do?

"Come on!" I pulled her hand in just before the arcade doors closed. "Miss, you can't come in; it's closed!" yelled an employee. I ignored him, and started climbing the stairs to the back offices.

Who did I see but that snot nosed kid. And his big fat momma. And Kaiba, who was seated calmly as usual behind a big oak desk.

"I've got witnesses!" ranted the woman. "My son was thrown ten yards! I'll sue!"

Maybe I should've turned and hightailed it out of there, but I was tired of always running.

"You!" the woman jumped up, spotting me. "you the spunky little @&#! who threw my son!"

"Your son threw away her teddy bear!" I shouted right back. Never mind that I threw him first. She was about six feet and 350 lbs. We started arguing right in front of him.[a/n: poor kaiba :\]

"THAT'S ENOUGH." To the woman he said, "Your son has cost this arcade through property damages this much." He gave a piece of paper to the woman. "I will counter sue. And I will win." The woman's eyes rounded at the paper; I guessed it was a lot. "Do you really want to take me on?" With his evil stare and the two suits standing ominously behind him, I guess he did look pretty intimidating. The woman glared at me hatefully. "Security, show her out." He said to the two behind him. Cursing, the woman was led out. "What do you want now, Gardener." he said icily to me.

"You….need to help me get her teddy bear back." I said, gesturing to her.

"After you nearly cost me a lawsuit. You have some nerve" he said with a frigid stare.

"Me?! Look, I don't want to argue. Just call those crewmen back---"

He interrupted me. "Not my problem."

"No, nothing's ever your problem," I was getting riled up. "At least, give me the name of the company!"

He shook his head, sat back down and glared at me in silence.

"I-I'll never s-see Teddy again!" Rebecca gulped a sob in her sleeve and started to cry in earnest. I wondered desperately what to do. I glared at him angrily, hating him and mostly myself for thinking--- _No. I won't go there. _Rebecca started to howl, and I didn't try to stop her or shush her, thinking perhaps her cries would change his mind.

He just got up and left. His men gratefully followed in his footsteps.

Seething, I didn't even notice Mokuba coming in. "Aw, don't cry!" he said smiling friendly. "Big brother'll get you a new one!"

"I-I-I don't wanna new one!" she said angrily taking a menacing step to him. He looked at me questioningly.

"She always has some beef with short boys," I explained, thinking of what to do now. _Kaiba probably didn't order me to leave yet because his brother was there._ So I went over to the desk and started looking for the crew company's name.

"Whatcha lookin' for? Maybe I can help!" Mokuba hopped on the desk, watched me shuffle through papers.

"The name of the--- what's this?" Even Rebecca stopped crying and looked at the paper and my hand curiously, sniffing. A photocopy of a photo, the image was blurred and grainy, but I could instantly tell who it was. 

"Big brother was he was seven," Mokuba informed me, though I already knew. Rebecca looked bored. "Tea, let's just go home Tea," she whined, kicking her feet out where she was sitting.

"In a minute……." I was fascinated. And dumbstruck. "Kaiba sure was….." I trailed off _. ….a cute little kid! He--- _ the door opened and I hastily folded it and stuck it in my belt behind me.

I fixed my glare on him, lifted my chin slightly. _He was going to tell us to buzz off……_

"Is this what you're looking for?" he addressed the question to Rebecca, who gasped at the sight of her Teddy. I was most surprised at his tone of voice than the fact he'd gotten it back for her. shocked, even. Rebecca hugged her bear tightly with glee.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted, hopping before hugging his leg, I guess because she was too short to climb to reach his neck. "You were right!" she cheered.

immediately I averted my eyes like I'd seen something obscene. I was sure he was embarrassed to be hugged like that, but when I stole a glance at his face, he didn't look embarrassed at all. In fact, I couldn't be absolutely certain, but I thought I caught some warmth in his eyes for a split second. Just for moment, then he narrowed his eyes at me and it was gone.

_Must've been the lighting…._

"Rebecca, what do you say?" I reminded her automatically, absently, forgetting she already thanked him. I slid off slowly, and inched my way to the door. I saw her look at me confusion. _ I have to get out! Get out, now!_ an ealry warning system rang inside my head.

"I already said thank you…..Tea?" I could barely hear her. "C'n we go home now?"

"Sure." But I think like, fifteen minutes must've passed while we just stood there. He had his usual scowl on. Mokuba was staring at us both in fascination.

"What do you have behind your back." He said, his voice turning harsher. My hand went behind my back to reach for it. "Give it to me." He advanced to me so we were face to face, his scowl deepening. "N-nothing!" I was afraid he'd blow up if he knew. He reached around me roughly, and I was instantly reminded of my first dream; when he'd hugged me. I felt my heart rate skyrocket as his arm brushed mine and I licked the perspiration off my upper lip nervously. I saw his eyes follow the movement and his gaze turned intense. _Oh my God, Tea if you lose it now, I will kill you! _I told myself. 

"It's a flier! Just a flier!" I lied to his face, reaching down for Rebecca's hand and pulling it. "Come on, or we'll be late!" Some suited men blocked our path on the way out, but I squirmed around them, Rebecca flying behind me like a kite. I'm sure I would've knocked them down like bowling pins, so much my determination to get out before I lost it. Completely....

We stepped outside in the street, breathing hard. My stomach growled. I had a craving for some peanut butter and blueberry jam all the sudden……Add some brooding on top, and that'd be this evening spent.........

Groan. Siiiiiigh....... 

TBC

* * *

lol tea's getting' an obsession! Lol

seto: the friendship girl? Me w/the friendship girl?! Noooooooooooooooooo *faints from lack o' oxygen* X_X_X_X

tea:>:O my names isn't the 'friendship girl'!!! *takes out her mallet*

me: hey no hitting bishies in my corner well R&R Read and review. Maybe next chap. I'll write seto's POV. You think he's interested in her? it's obvious SHE is……. plus chibi seto is SO cute...didja see the noah epsidoes w/ the flashbacks? He could give yugi a run for his money in kawaiiness! well R&R ja ne! ^_^ *bows* 


	4. Smudge Face

A/n: I don't own YGO. *sniffle* yeah I said this chapter I'll switch point of view to seto's so let see what he's thinking, shall we? ooh…..scary……

*+*+*+*+**++**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Seto's POV *+*+*+*+*+*+**++**+*+*+

"Why have you called me here; this better be important."

"Oh, it is,_ it is_!" The school guidance counselor bobbed his balding grey head up and down repeatedly. "You see, you're up for senior graduation this year---"

"I know that." I replied testily. "Get to the point. I have things to do."

"Um. Well, you see," he said, adjusting his glasses nervously and forking over a piece of paper, "As you can see from that report, you are short two classes from graduation."

I snatched the paper and scanned it. there was a big circle with "Incomplete." " 'Incomplete?' " I said, thrusting the paper down. "For which class?"

"Uhm, uhm….psychology… you were absent so many times, you see, that Professor Sats had to---" I stopped listening to his drivel and thought back. Yes, I remembered that I had been busy opening up a branch of the company in the States. "But I-" I blew out an impatient sigh. "Never mind. What is the other class I need?"

He rechecked his files. "Home economics."

"What is that."

"I….. don't know what you mean."

"Never mind. Sign me up for it. And the other class too. I have to graduate this term." _Finally, to be out of high school! It seemed to be never ending._

"Well, the class is already midsemester. You'll have a lot of catching up." He explained.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I will. As well as for the other class?"

"Yes, I've signed you up. But I don't think you'll be able to catch up-" he stopped as I turned to the wood door.

"Just give me the room number." He handed it over and I left.

*+*+*+**++*+*+**+*+later +*+***+*+**

What a bother. Like_ I _could never 'catch up'…… _What is 'home economics' anyway? _'Economics' meant something to do with finance, obviously. Well, there was no problem then; I knew everything there was to know about money.

I almost felt sorry for myself when I reached the door and opened it. Almost; the place was filled with girls, only two or three boys. I had a sinking feeling; this class reminded me of when I took a look inside the cosmetology class. The stupid counselor had mistaken it for astronomy....!

People didn't look up as I entered and made my way to my usual place in the back. Their eyes swiveled to sneak glances, and the conversation hushed to fervent whispers. A group of girls giggled in their nitwitted way as I passed, trying to get my attention. those who did openly stare, I glared them to looking away again. I hate to be gawked at so disrespectfully.

There was one who wasn't gawking, though, was hunched up over something. Her back was to me; I knew it was a 'her' from the pink school uniform. I knew from the shoulder length brown hair who it was. 

_Ugh. Gardener._

I wouldn't have spared her a glance, after the disaster at KaibaLand Arcade last week, but I happened to see what she was looking at. A slightly wrinkled white piece of paper that looked vaguely familiar. It was a photocopy of a photo……

Without hesistation, I reached over and grabbed it. "Give me that! Why do _you_ have pictures of me!" I hissed to her.

She turned around and tried to snatch it right back. "What are _you_ doing here......?! I wasn't---!" she said, all flustered. But we both knew I was right. Still, she was stubborn as an ox as everyone in the school knew. "It's not a picture of you!" she yelled.

"Settle down!" The teacher called, coming in. But neither of us paid any attention. She stole it from my desk. I _knew_ that something was missing!_ She has no right to steal from ME!_ The paper tore ferociously in two halves with a loud _ rrrip!_ "What is going on here?" The teacher said.

There was hushed giggles as I didn't say a word and sat down. "Mr. Kaiba? Ms. Gardener? Would you please explain?" Gardener didn't say anything, either. Silent for once.

"They always fight," chirped a high pitched voice from the back, and the girls burst into giggles. I cursed my luck to end up in the same class with 'Smudge-face.'

"Oh, they do, do they?" The teacher said with a little smile that set my teeth on edge. "Well, that will be perfect for our next project. " She went up to the front of the room again. "For the rest of the term, we will learn about family living and life."

This was 'home economics?! _Cooking class?!_

"You will be paired up with a partner," she went on. "this will count as your final grade, since the semester is nearly over. For some this is very important, especially for those who are graduating" she said ,eyeing me. I stared back suspiciously. "And since you two always fight, then this will be a good way for you two to stop, huh?" I saw Gardener's face flush red as everybody around her started tittering. "Oh, shut up," she hissed at them. "Mrs. Wai? Can't I be paired with someone _else?_" she pleaded, casting a disdainful glance at me.

"No, Ms. Gardener. You will have Mr. Kaiba as your partner. Frankly, I'm surprised at you. Aren't you supposed to be the friendliest one in the class?"

More like the 'friendliest' in the school, I thought sourly. She fell silent and took another look at me. Her staring was starting to get on my nerves. I gave her an I'd-rather-die-than-to-be-your-partner-in -anything-look, just to let her know the feeling was mutual. If she hated me, then I hated her too. _Not that I need a reason……or anything....!_

"This is all your fault." I said to her when class was over.

"My fault?"

"You stole that picture from me. Be grateful that I don't press charges." I threw the wadded half into the garbage can as she watched me, and frowned.

"I don't want to argue. Let's just get this stupid project over with, okay?" I said nothing, and she stopped. "Let's see, I've got practice on Mondays and Wednesdays, so on Friday I'm free……"

"Great," I said sarcastically, turning towards my locker and putting my books away neatly. I slammed it shut hard with a loud _bang!_. "You're lucky that I need this grade. I'll meet you at the library at 6 on Friday, Smudge."

" ' Smudge'?! Oh, you think that's _real_ funny, don't you? Making fun of me is funny?"

"No. actually it's rather amusing." I watched as her face turned a soft pink as I smiled slightly. "You are so easy to aggravate. Do you know what 'ag gruh vate' means?" I mocked.

"……Yes, I know what it means," she snapped. She was about to say something else but I interrupted her.

"Good." I scowled, brushing by her. "Then I'm sure you know that's what _you_ do to me."

*+*+**++**+*+*++**+*+Friday +*+**+*+*+*++*

I wasn't looking forward to Friday. In fact, Friday is my least favorite day of the week. For many reasons. One, my employees get their paychecks on Friday. That mean a whole day of figuring how much was left after tax cuts. 

Sitting at my work desk Friday afternoon, I folded my hands and stared out the windows of my blinds. People would be surprised to know how often I do that. Across the street was my company's arcade. New additions were being constructed, including a whole new wing. I would've much rather been over there, supervising the work. But if I left the number crunching to my secretary, she was sure to pocket some my money herself.

No, I had to do it myself. My soft sigh echoed around the empty, silent office. While I worked, I grumbled about yesterday's events. _Stupid idiot. If she hadn't stolen my photo, we wouldn't have been paired up together. What is she going to do with it? …..Voodoo probably. Well, she wouldn't be the first. That was for sure. And if she hadn't choked that night---_

My pen wrote angrily across the tax form. I still wasn't sure why I'd bothered to help her. Ishizu had been my date that night but she wasn't the reason. Not the whole of it. 

Great, I thought cynically. Seventeen years old and having a mid life crisis. _Something about that doesn't surprise me; I do feel middle aged._ The intercom's buzzer rang. "What?!" I barked sharply.

"A few minutes ago, someone by the name of 'Ms. Gardener' called……"

"What time is it?!" I looked outside, surprised at how dark it was. "7? Already?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring the limo around. Hobbes'll cover for me." She cut the connection quickly, which was no surprise because my voice was in a snarl. Everyone knew to keep out of my way when I am in a bad mood. Sometimes I even pretend I'm in a bad mood, just because of that; to be left alone. I snapped orders for maintenance of the office while I was gone.

"Big brother, where you going?"

"To the library." I walked briskly outside, putting on my coat. "It's for a school project," I explained. "Driver, to Domino High Library!"

"C'n I come with?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled down at him as he hopped into the car beside me. To the driver, I snapped, "And hurry, will you!" To Mokuba in a softer tone, I said, "Did you bring your library card?"

"Yeah. Think I c'n check out some duel monsters books?" He brought the wallet I'd bought him for his twelfth birthday out and handled it with care. It was genuine cowhide leather, imported from Venice. 

Speaking of Venice, I thought, reminding myself of a trip I had to take there soon. "I doubt they have those in there."

"Why are you such in hurry, big brother?" he asked as we swiveled through downtown traffic, trees and telephone poles whizzing by.

"Um….I have a project to do with someone." I wasn't going to say who, but he was to find out anyway. Suddenly I regretted taking him along. He's been pestering me about the incident at the arcade with Gardner ever since. "I really need this grade to graduate from school, so you just keep quiet, okay? Promise?"

"Yeah, I want you to hurry and graduate." We interlocked our little fingers together, our way of swearing.

*+*+*+*++**+*+*+*+*+

When we got there, it was a little over 7:30. As we saw her, I could tell she was about to burst a blood vessel. 

"You said 'six o' clock'---" She saw Mokuba and abruptly stopped her tirade. "Oh."_At least he helped with something._ I reminded myself to be nice to her, no matter what it took; since she was to 'evaluate' me at the end of the project with our final papers.

"Hi, Tea." My brother cast a why-didn't-you-tell-me? look at me which I pretended not to notice. "I'll just be 'round way over here." he said, going over to a bookshelf.

I looked at her. "Let's get started." I ordered brusquely. Not even waiting for her to reply, I headed to a worktable station.

* * *

heh. Sorry, gotta end it dere. My I's r closin' X_x so whatdja think? I tried to keep seot in character as much as possible. I don't like it when he's too ooc. It's tough. Anyhoo R&R 


	5. Make up your mind, Tea!

Whoo! Chap. 5. ..... Dunno, I just like couples dat fight. So much…passion, y'know? Hee hee. Uhh, can't think…. Okay write. ^^

* * *

******Seto's POV*******

I looked longingly at the library's door, wishing I could take off. Why was it that home economics was a major requirement for high school?! What does cooking have to do with real life?! So trivial….I could just have one of my chefs to do all my cooking. But _noooo. _They had to put me with---_her._

"Okay. This is the first question. Are you listening?!"

"_Yes._"

She threw me an angry look because I had practically spat the word out. I saw the librarian, an old lady, glance at us from across the room. Sitting in front of me, Gardener was saying, "….and we have to answer these by _discussing _them. Understand?" She said the word 'discussing' like I had no clue what the word meant. I held a rein to my temper. _You need this grade….you need this grade…._ chanted in my head.

Usually to hide my anger, I pick at her. "Yes. So you'd better not be gossiping on your cell phone while we're here." I ordered in a low voice, since it was the library.

She seemed to have forgotten. "I DO _not_ G-" she started to yell, then darted a look at the librarian. "--gossip," she finished quieter.

"And how are we doing today?" The old librarian said, coming up to us. She had an annoying way of butting in where she didn't belong and speaking to students like they were infants. "Are we getting some work done? For a project, maybe?" she went on. I glared at her so she'd leave us, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes," Gardener answered politely. "It's for home economics class."

"Ohhh, how lovely! Well, I'll just check on you two later, okay, dearies?" She hobbled away back to her desk. It seemed she was the only one in the library except for us of course. I threw a scowl at her retreating back, grumbling curses under my breath.

Gardener pretended not to notice. "…..Okay let's get this over with. Question---"

"Yes, please," I muttered.

"_Question_ 1. You and your partner are married with 3 children. ……Um, the o-oldest…." She coughed, " Has been doing poorly in school and been suspended for fighting. How will you discipline him? A: a good thrashing. After all spare the rod and spoil the child! B: Talk with his teacher and school. Or C: Let him grow out of his 'phase.' "

What an dull question. "A." I said shortly. "Next."

"-Huh? But-"

"_Next_. And hurry up, I got work to do." I snatched the worksheet from her grip. _ In fact, I'll do it myself!_ She watched in shocked silence as I started to fill it out in record time as she recovered.

"I guess we can circle, 'a good therapist' for the kid for the future then," she bit out sarcastically, while I paid her no attention. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her gaze stare over to where Mokuba was reading at a table, and her expression realize. "Do you--" she blurted.

"Mokuba's not my _son_." I said tightly, insulted that she would think that I'd ever hit him. _Idiot._I could tell that that _was_ what she was thinking, for then she looked a bit sheepish, staring interestedly at a scratch and fell silent. 

The long silence that followed was pleasant. I half expected her to start yakking on her phone, like she did every class, and didn't get in trouble at all because she was the teacher's pet, but she didn't. I saw her take out some papers and work on something else. For another class, I assumed. _Go ahead, make me do all the work......_

"Big brother? Are you almost done yet?" He smiled a polite hello at her, who smiled back quickly in hello.

"Almost," I answered him.

"I'm just asking. You c'n work on, I don't mind." He said quickly, sitting down between us. "In fact, I can help!"

"No, I'm almost done…." I murmured, finishing the last worksheet. "Done! Come on." I started to get up.

"Not quite." Gardener stated, taking up the papers she was working on. "We still have to plan are final project, a three course meal for the teacher and all the details." She pointed out. "Here, I've set up a menu plan---" She held out the papers.

I grabbed them and scanned them, then threw them down on the table. "No."

"No?!"

"I'll set my cooks to work on something much better." I said, seeing her about to explode. "You'll get a guaranteed A+," I said generously. "Come, let's go." I said to my brother, who got up as well.

Gardener suddenly, furiously, got up and grabbed me by the arm. "Unlike you," she seethed, "I actually _like _cooking! I don't want _your _ cooks to do my project. Besides, it's cheating to make pay someone to do your work for you!"

_Could she say it any louder? I don't think the rest of the world heard her. _"Fine. You can cook; for your own part. I do one half, and you do the other half; 50/50. Perfectly fair." I couldn't believe that she didn't want a guaranteed A, but that was her stupid choice.

"It _doesn't_ work like that! We share the same grade, Kaiba. The _same,_" she said in this voice that set my nerves on the edge. I said nothing, just stared icily at her so she'd back down. _We'll see about that!_ She was just another airheaded girl from our school, anyway.....my mind told me.

Gardener just stared back, her face turning from pink to fuchsia to red with anger. But her gaze never wavered. Then her eyes started to glitter with something like hysteria. I wondered if she were drunk.

"Oh! Are we practicing for a play, perhaps, dearies?" The nosy old lady sighed, as Gardener quickly dropped her hand that was still on my arm in a hurry. 

The librarian had seemed to appear out of nowhere, she startled even me. I rolled my eyes. _This stupid old woman! _If Mokuba weren't there I'd have told her to jump in a lake not befitting for his ears. And then I'd get nasty.

"No, Mrs. Naog, we're not." Gardener said through gritted teeth. I could see the annoyed expression on her still-red face. "We're sort of busy, so….."

"Oh! Okay, dearies, I'll just be as quiet as a little--" The old lady pinched her fingers a millimeter apart. "---bitsy fly on the wall, you know what I mean, sonny?" She was looking down at Mokuba. "What a cutie!" she said in high pitched voice and finally beat it. "Call me if you need me, at all, dearies!" she called.

We sat back down slowly. "What is wrong with that old lady?" Mokuba said rolling his eyes. He imitated the crone, pinching his thumb and forefinger like she had, much to my amusement. " "A little bitsy fly on the wall!' What'd she mean when she said she was one, anyway?" he wondered aloud. 

"You know, like when a housefly comes in your room?" Gardener cut in. "And it just watches you and doesn't say anything? It's not supposed to bother you but it does." 

I rolled my eyes at such a pathetic explanation. _House flies don't talk!_ I kept quiet anyway, focusing on the project instead.

"Well, if that's true then I think someone ought to take a fly swatter, then and swat _THAT_ fly!" Mokuba pointed toward the old lady. I saw Gardener's face register with shock, and I knew what she was thinking: _What an awful thing to say about a poor helpless old lady!_ The librarian didn't even look up. Probably hard of hearing…

I thought she was about to scold him for saying that, and I wasn't going to stand for that. He could say all he wanted. Even a feeble old lady wasn't allowed to back talk to him, much less a scrappy, tomboyish schoolgirl. I was about to say he could do whatever he pleased, even I'd buy him the swatter so he could hit her with it if he wants, and Gardener then bowed her head, her shoulders shaking.

"You're absolutely right, Mokuba," she said, chuckling slightly. "Someone should do that….." At my silence, she said, "Well, we should decide on what to make for the meal…." The air was shifted back to hostility. "I want to do all the cooking if I have to. I promise you that I'm plenty good at whatever you want---er, decide," she coughed, "s-so you can choose."

"I doubt it. You don't look very much like a chef." I said, narrowing my eyes, looking at her and down, in her white and lilac outfit. "I want my own chefs to do it. Nothing personal; it's for the grade." Though we both knew that it _was_ completely personal.......but I didn't care; she could never prove it.

She sighed patiently. "If you decide my work is less than satisfactory," she said dully, "You can get whatever dish in five minutes flat from anyplace in the world and replace it with 'your own.' " she said sarcastically, propping her head in her hand, elbows on the table.

I leaned forward with a threatening expression. "There's nothing in the terms of the project that says you can't hire some to do the cooking for you, got it?! So stop calling me a cheater. And you'd better not even imply to our teacher that this I'm not being fair, and whatnot. Or I'll--"

"Fine. Whatever." She said loftily, apparently growing tired. "So what do you want me to work on?"

"Your attitude, for starters." I said thoughtfully, satisfied that she'd agreed. "And then fix yourself up. You look like a homeless person."

"I mean, on the project!!" she practically shouted, hitting the table with her fists. A piece of dark brown hair fell in front of the ride side of her face as she did so. I could tell she wanted to strangle me.

"OH." I mocked. "I'll send you it by email before next class, so be expecting it." I got up and left with my sibling.

But not before I heard her mutter, "_Great......._set me up with all the work!" Complaints after refusing to let me take care of everything!? _Another thing: can't make up her mind......_ I shook my head as I tapped sharply on the glass to wake up our driver, checking things off mentally. _I'll have to let her use my kitchen since it's much bigger than the puny one her parents probably have......and I'll probably end up buying the ingredients....what a bothersome female._

For some reason, a mental picture of her laughing at the joke conjured in my mind.....

TBC

* * *

so? howazit? i know it sounds like he can't stand her---

kaiba: which is true!

me: but 'cupid's arrow doesn't care who it hits!' ^^ so, that feeling'll change......should change......becuase he do have a romantic side to him...... a 'little bitsy' one lol. so R&R if u do you're cool!^^ 


	6. Love & hate are 2 sides of the same coin

hey y'all. da a.a.l makes me feel sorta paranoid. every 1's watchin' me.... O_O O_O O_O

kaiba: paranioa is a symptom 4 a greater problem...

me: don't mind 'im. hes in a bad mood but wat else is new?! nothin'.NE ways hopefully dis chap.'ll be best one. u decide & note da change in point of view (POV) plz.

* * *

********Tea's POV********

"Can you believe it?" I complained to Yami as we were walking home for once, his bike was in the shop. The rest of the gang had been with us, but left to see some new game and Granpa's game shop. Neither of us were really in the mood for it. He'd been a bit more quiet lately...but I decided not to pry. He had a stormy look in his eye; then again, that was common occurence. "Sorry.....guess I'm talking your ear off." I apologized.

He smiled and the frown erased. "No, go ahead. I'm here to listen to all your problems."

So, sidestepping over a turned over trash can, I went on, " .....So I show him my menu plan for the project, and he very rudely says no, and I say fine, you think of one, and he says,fine I'll email it to you. And you better do a good job!" I said in a deep voice with a 'Kaiba' scowl. There was only the sound of care rumbling past.

"Well. That's not very fair; he's letting you do all the work." He replied finally. I had the impression he was trying to hide a smile.

"Tell me about it! And look; look at what he's making me prepare!" I held out my palm pilot with Kaiba's email on it. But my hand was shaking so hard with rage, that it was impossible to read. So Yami took it and studied it. His hands never shook.

"Broiled duck with cabbage stew and cornbread and lemon merigue.....that does sound like a lot." he said sympathetically. "Might I help you with it?"

"Thanks, but I'll do it; it's my project." I gritted my teeth, staring up at the Kaiba mansion tower in the distance. "And that's only for the first course! How am I supposed to all of that in one day AND eat dinner with the teacher?" I stewed in silence, cursing him.

"Well, it's says here that he wants you to use his kitchen instead of your own and that he'll pay for all the ingredients." Yami handed the pilot back to me. I took it dejectedly. _He doesn't understand!_

"He just hates me. That's why he's putting me through cooking hell." I muttered, kicking a blue-grey pebble out of the way. _ So confused...._

"I doubt that, Tea. He talks about you constantly, when we duel at his corporation." That made my head snap back up. Yami was smiling, in a friendly but knowing way at me. "You....think?" I said, not able to help the hopeful tone of my voice. _I not sure exactly what I'm asking! Yami must think I'm going crazy. He still doesn't know anything about my secret crush, and he never will! I'm too ashamed...._

"You like him huh?" a sort of teasing grin crossed his face. "I'm not that surprised...."

I must've turned twenty shades of red. _I forgot about his perceptiveness._ "What are you talking about..." I turned away without saying goodbye, which was rude but he understood. 

I let myself into my house and checked the answering machine. None for me, all my friends were angry at me for 'ignoring them'. _Which isn't my fault; I'm still grounded!_ The house was empty, my parents worked all day and got home late afternoon. I wrote a note before I forgot to, then climbed the steps to my room. 

There, I undressed to my slip and stared thoughtfully at my closet. I was supposed to work on some more of the project with Kaiba, not the cooking part, another. It hurt my girlish pride that he had called me a 'tomboy' and told me to fix my attitude and 'myself up.' No matter how I looked at it. It had. _Was Yami just kidding when he says he talks about me all the time? But why would he do that?_ I had to find out. But I was going to be sneaky.....

Might as well..... I fished out a wrinkly white paper out of my purse. I'll ask Kaiba what he meant by fixing myself up. He'll probably be only too happy to tell me. I smoothed it out by rubbing it on the edge of my dresser then studying it for a moment. It was the grainy half of a photocopy of a photo that I had fished out of the trash after he threw it away. I connected to my half. The jagged split was right down the middle of the face. _"Why did you keep this?!"_ I could almost hear him saying it. And my hot answer: _"How should **I** know, you idiot?!"_

Geez, we argue even in my head! I rolled my eyes heavenward, and placed it in my drawer and slammed it shut. "There! Out of sight; out of mind." _Yeah, right....sheesh when did I get so cynical? I can get over this! It's just a little crush!!_ I gritted my teeth together and pumped a determined fist high. [a/n: dats what u think >:D]

"Hey. You."

"Gah!" I said aloud. "Ghost....?" It was my in room!

"Idiot. Down here." There was no mistaking that sardonical voice. Dazedly I picked up my phone to my ear. "No talk to it like a television set." he instructed. I did and saw him on the tiny screen.

"Kaiba!" I demanded. "What---How----?"

"I fiugred you wouldn't check your attachments on the email I sent you, so I set them up to a timer to be automactically downloaded." He explained like this was common and normal. "I hope you're getting ready for the first of the project, like you'd promised." He went on, with a slight smirk that nearly drove me up the wall. _If it's an attachment, then this is a prerecorded taping,_ I thought, sticking out my tongue as he continued to talk. My cat, Fluffy purred and pawed and I made him sit right on top of his face! "....and that's all. For now." he finished ordering me around. _Bleah!_ I thought. _You're not the boss of me!_ "Make sure you bring everything I told you. I will not accept anything less." _Huh? Oh, I could just play it back to hear what he said._

There was a tiny pause, then I saw his eyes drift down. "I hope you're going to change.....that slip'll scare my brother witless." _Bzt,_ the screen went blank.

******Later*******

I made my way to his mansion, and his creepy butler showed me the kitchen. I certainly didn't want to go, after that incident, but I wasn't about to let him accuse me to our teacher of not doing any work. Sure, I was red faced like with a bad sunburn, but I wasn't going to be the one to mention it. And if he did, I'd act like he was the crazy one. _It's my word against his!_

Still, I cringed to think of what he must've saw.....me making faces in my underwear. _It had been live, not recorded.....you stupid!_ I berated myself. The kitchen was more like a laboratory, steel chrome sinks, steel countless refrigerators, steel this, steel that. Somehow it was unsurprising. 

I set my bag on a large, yes, a shiny metal table, in the cafeteria sized room. Get this over with was my motto. The butler told me everything I needed was in the cupboards and left. I glanced up. Lines and rows of cupboards overlapped eaach otherway on the ceiling above my reach. Great. I wish I could work in my own kitchen, but he is pretty generous to let me work here and pay for it....

"Hurry up. You're behind schedule already, Gardener." Dressed in a dark royal blue coat with black pants and a silk green shirt, he stood with his arms crossed, regarding me. "Stop gawking," he ordered, "I have a conference here and need you to be out by then."

"How am I supposed to reach the ingredients?" I demanded hotly. "Use a ladder?!" But it came out more of a mumble and I didn't even meet his eyes. I was never going to .....ever again.....

With a burdened sigh like as if to say I was totally inept, he reached up and easily took down pots and pans. I gathered my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail while watching him warily without being too noticeable of course. _So far he hasn't mentioned it....he sure does stand ramrod straight.....and tall!_ I reached for my apron and tied it about my waist. _What? It's true...and he always wears clothes that cover all except his head and hands....._ And today was no exception. Still, no amout of clothes could hide the confident set of his broad shoulders, or the cocked position of his hips, even just by reaching up. I felt myself turn red at these 'beautiful' thoughts, and I looked down at the lengthy recipe book instead. I recalled when I put Fluffy to sit on his face earlier, and a nervous snicker escaped. He gave me a narrow eyed glance, and I turned it into a pitful sounding sneeze fast. "'Choo!" I used the handkerchief he gave me. 

"_Anyway, _" he said, as if I'd said something aloud, "If you need any help, _any at all_, Jaq my head chef, will be in shouting distance." He widened his eyes a bit and arched his eyebrows, as if to say _anybody_ could hear _me._ "You're just going to prepare the first part, the marination sauce. Correct?"

I said yeah and he turned and left, to my relief, his long coat swishing aganist the yes, _steel _floor. It seemed one big mirror box, except for the gigantic whole wall was one big window, showing the sun setting. Stone cold silence, like the tomb of someone so self centered, everywhere he turned there had to be a reflective surface. Brushing that feeling aside, I set up and began to work. I show you Seto Kaiba, I thought as I worked, I'll show you that I can do all this work you gave me! My hands basted, stirred and added. I set the meat aside and whisked the sauce. _I'm really surprised he didn't hand me a rifle today and expect me to go and hunt the bird!_

"Miz Gardener?" A moustached man I assumed was Jaq put his head in. "Do you need any help?"

"NO I'm fine thanks." I pushed my sweaty hair out of my eyes with one freezing hand. "I said I'm fine!" when the man came in anyway.

He looked at me apologetically. "Mr. Kaiba said it would cost me my job if you made any mistakes, so...." He began helping me.

"Sounds like him," I muttered. This guy smelled like old soup and his hair looked like thick, greasy snakes. "Why don't you just quit? He doesn't have the right to threaten you like that."

The chef just shook his head sorrowfully. "It will make him angry and ruin my reputation." He took out the flour and added water and eggs.

"Well you can tell him not to send me any more help," I began to knead it, "unless it's him, like he's supposed to!" I called, my voice echoing off the wall. _If he can see into my room, he's probably somewhere in here!_

I spent a while trying to convince this guy to quit, and when he was almost convinced, Kaiba appeared again. His footsteps were so soft it seemed like from thin air. 

"Chasing away my employees now, are we Gardener?" he said through tight lips. 

"You shouldn't dock them pay and keep benefits from them, like insurance and pension," I declared, looking at him right straight in the eye now. Slamming a pot down for emphasis, I said, "It's unfair!"

The lights of war enter those navy blue eyes and his mouth thinned to a straight line. I was fascinated by a muscle jumping in his jaw. "You will not speak to me like that in my own house. Are we clear!" He took a painfully tight grip on my wrist and squeezed.

"Crystal, but you're not my boss," I said clearly, though it squeaked on the end. I've never seen him so angry. I tried to wrench free, and the hand he had was still holding the whisk was dripping white batter. A splotch of it appeared on the front lapel of his dark coat. I froze. "S-sorry...." _Why am I apologizing....?_

He let the silence hang for a long, agonizing second. "Liar." At the corner of eye, I saw Jaq hightail it out of there. I didn't blame him. "Clean it off." he ordered.

Since it was my mistake, I had no choice. I took up a dish towel and put down the whisk, my heart jarring in my throat. I though it was going to leap right out! Somehow, I managed to do as he said and looked up at him in the mouth, my bravado gone. I watched the corners tilt up, one higher than the other, in a smirk. " _Slip_."

"_Another_ name _for me_?!" I hissed like an angry cat in outrage. My hands shot out in a attempt to strangle him, but easily evaded me and shot out one hand at my neck in attempt to stop me. His arms were longer than mine so I couldn't reach _his_ neck. But oh, I wanted to. I tried leaping, jumping, hopping over to get to him, but nothing worked. It looked like he wasn't even putting up an effort. Kaiba even had the nerve to look amused! I knew he could snap my neck since his hand was closed around it, but I was too furious to care. I was sick and tired of all the names. If _he _ were to strangle _ me_, probably no one would hear....

"So...you don't like being called names." he said slowly, releasing his hold slightly. I really think that something snapped in my head. Boy, how scary....and I have an explosive temper.

As he soon found out. With an animal cry, I pounced like an angry cat. "No, I DON"T LIKE IT!!!!" I yelled, not caring if the neighbors within a two miles radius heard me. "_Especially when it refers to my underwear!!!!_" I think he was taken aback, both literally and figuratively. Because he stumbled back with the first most surprised expression I've ever seen. His hand caught the edge of the countertop to steady himself, while the other was still wrapped around my neck but our weight was too much and we collasped aganist one fridge. The _steel_ handle must've gone into his back because he let out a yell and there was a _crack!_ Then he went limp and still.

I was alright and he was just stunned because he groaned softly under his breath. In pain, though. _Ho boy, am I in trouble..._ "Wake up!" I whispered feverently. Any time soon someone was to come in and see us on the floor together. I tried to scramble to my knees, but the floor was slippery. Plus, I'd fallen on top of him and if I moved, he'd move and what if he broke something?! Oh god, I hope he didn't.

"What do you, play on the football team, Gardner? You are such a tomboy." I would've gotten mad if the words weren't spoke painfully through gritted teeth.

"You're all right," I said grateful he was. Even though it was obvious he wasn't.

"Of course I am. Get off me." he twisted to one side and attempted to heave himself up, but I heard a funny popping sound and his mouth gaped open in an "O". But then he just twisted harder, grunting impatiently.

"Stop it; you're going to hurt yourself even more..." More sickening grinding noises of bone. He ignored me and tried tucking his legs under him to get up. "I said stop it!" I hissed fiercely, putting my hand on his shoulder just when he's about to make it up and pushing him back down.

He gave me such a glare that I think the dead bird behind me got up and walked out the doors. Dark brown hair that was usual neatly combed was now falling around his face. His eyes were crystallized from the pain and he looked about ten years old again. I've always thought he had a very young face, only ruined by constant frowns and glares that marred it with wrinkles. I put on my best pleading, begging look. I wasn't sure what to say to make him understand. 

Anyway, a voice interrupted from outside. "Mr. Kaiba? Your business associates are here for the conference. May they come in?" It sounded like it wasn't going to take no for an answer. The double doors creaked open.

"NO, make then wait in the corridor." he barked, grabbing the handle of the fridge and gasped sharply. I looked at his hand, it was black and blue. He must've banged it aganist the metal. 

"Give me your other hand," I hissed when he slumping to the floor again. A dejected look was coming to his eye. "I'll pull you up. Now, if you don't want to be seen like this!"

Reluctantly he did so. Now _he_ wasn't looking at me in the eye, as about four old men came in through the kitchen. "Are we....interupting something?" They asked, looking at the unfinished now dry batter and marianation sauce. They looked at me in my spattered apron and messy ponytail. I probably looked like I've been pulled backwards through a bush.

"No. Nothing. Come on to my office." He led them out, but before he did, he gave me a glance that looked like he'd deal with me later, and I nodded. It was time to go.

Satisfied, he turned back towards them but not before he smiled slightly over his shoulder, for a second, as if in afterthought. A very tiny arrogant smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

TBC

* * *

me: aw! A smile! how sweet! ^_____^

kaiba: -__-##

me: i'd vote you 'best smile' kai-kun, if u did it a lot more.

tea: fat chance.

me: y'know, tea, your personality lot differnet from the comic on the anime. i dink dat's weird. @_@ anyhoo, R&Rs pleases me & kai kun too don't mind his shaking head.^^ 


	7. Congratulations, Twins!

hey! I'll really happy da way this turned out. Y'know, I try real hard. This is da 1st time I tried w/ this couple. So I try extra hard. I wuv kaiba, so I'm pairing him up ^^ but I dun like kaiba-bashing. Xpescially when pple say he don't got no hormones @_@ of course he do! Maybe only one but it's enuff! lol

* * *

****Tea's POV*****

The next morning, in home economics class, Mrs. Wai had a surprise. "Well, I read all the worksheets you've turned in. Some were very interesting. Very interesting. Right, Mr. Kaiba?" she said, weaving around her desk towards his.

Everyone snuck a look at him, he was typing on his blue-grey laptop, not taking notice of anything around him. He said 'mm-hm' absently, eyes glued to his screen.

"You seem to believe in spare the rod, spoil the child theory?" she asked him, but was studying me. I put a disgruntled look on and studied the back of the kid in front of me, turning pink. "Mr. kaiba?" she said when he didn't look up.

"Correct." he said in his deep, monotone still not looking at her for a moment, then finally raising his eyes in a glare as if daring her to make fun of him any further. The silence rustled the trees outside.

"I see," said the teacher with a mischievous smile. _She was usually didn't pick on us._ "Well, I've got news. Instead of more worksheets to hand in-" the class cheered, "Part Two will be...._this_!" She bent under her table, reached, and slammed a cardboard box down. The flap fell open and a plastic doll fell out. 

"Boo! Hiss! Dolls?!" the boys hissed. The girls cooed, "Oh, how _cute!_"

Personally, I thought the dolls were ugly, not cute. They were all pink, bald and naked save a white cloth diaper. They had those creepy eyes that shut when laying down and opened when sitting. They were about the size of a real baby.

"These are Maybe No Babies," explained the teacher with a sort of weird smirk. "They were made for young teenage wanna-be mothers from courts, to prevent the teenage pregnancy problem." I rolled my eyes discreetly. _Greeat._ "You and your partner will have to care for your 'children'. A computer chip is placed in each doll, which records everything you do to care for it, then gives you a grade for it." She went on to explain how every mishap and neglect would be tested and that they cried and fed and wet like a real baby. The class reaction was silent; the boys were in deep disgusted silence, the girls had starry, dreamy eyes. As for me.....

.....I snuck a look at Kaiba, to see his reaction; today he had sat next to me. _Schwing!_ He wrinkled his nose like he just ate something sour and heaved a 'why _me_?!' sigh that blew his chestnut bangs up. I secretly agreed, there was something fishy about this whole thing, and faced front again, tucking a limp strand of my own hair around my ear. 

"Come up with your partner, and I will tell you what you are congratulated with." The teacher donned on a hospital nurse white hat with a bright red cross on it. The class giggled and laughed. She stared going down the list. Most people had, 'It's a boy!' or 'It's a girl!' At the end, she called us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kai-ba?" Mrs. Wai sang with this huge smile. _And I used to think she was nice._ I stumbled to the front, my head down, my skirt askew. Out of the corner of my eye, he saw him, walking slower than usual, a bit stiffly. _His back must've still hurt him from the other day._ I didn't raise my head until we faced the teacher. She paused agonizingly long.

"Congratulations! Twins!" she exclaimed, putting a baby with a blue hat in my arms and a baby with a pink hat to him. He took it reluctantly, his grip tightening. The class jeered and clapped in delight. It was sort of funny to see him holding the thing away by it's arm like it was a jellyfish. "Now, the 'recording' of your handling starts now," she said pointedly at him, "So it's best you don't hold it like that, or you're going to break it's arm." The class guffawed.

"I don't care," he hissed under his breath so only she could hear.

"If you want to pass this class and graduate, you will." She hissed right back, smiling slightly.

He had no choice; he cradled it in his arm instead, like a football player, and whirled back around to his seat, his shoes clicking sharp against the tile. I followed slowly back, deep in thought. _Think of the positive things of this, _ I instructed myself. _..Well?_ When nothing came.

"But, Mrs. Wai, it's the senior/junior graduation trip this weekend," complained one. "How're we supposed to go AND do this work?"

"Well, I guess your babies'll get a fun ride," the teacher smiled cheerily. "Have a good weekend." The bell brringed. Everyone got up, talking and chatting. Serenity, Joey's baby sister, came over to me to chat awhile. She had gotten a boy, with Tristan as her partner; I'm sure he was in heaven.

I greeted her with a smile, and she said, "So are you going on the that trip? You're a junior, right?" I nodded, and set my doll down to put on my backbag. "I wish I was one, that amusement park sure sounds fun" she went on, patting her hair.

We started walking to the door to the cafeteria. "I don't know why Mrs. Wai only gave _us_ twins to only _us_, " I said, complaining. "That's twice the work!"

She smiled, saying dreamily, "Well, Seto-sama sure must be fun to work with......" 

So naïve, I thought cynically. "Well, least I'm not grounded any longer so I can go. I don't know how I'm supposed to with this though, " I said, holding it up. It stared at me with glassy green eyes. I sighed, as we sat down. The boys were talking about the big senior/junior trip. They both were juniors, save the twins. 

"Here: twins for the twins," I quipped, showing them our boy dolls.

"Hey, you two got one too?" Yugi and Ryou said, showing theirs. Yugi had a pink hat doll (a girl) and so did Ryou too. He looked funny carrying it around. Joey took my boy doll.

"Hey these things sure are scary lookin'," he commented, poking it. "Attack of the Living Dolls!' " he and Tristan guffawed.

"Go poke your own demented kid," I said, snatching it back. Joey's messy doll had ketchup stains on it's diaper, already! I shuddered to think of it by the end of the week when we had to turn it in. All black with dog hairs sticking out and smudgy greasy black fingerprints, I'm sure. "So, Yami, are you going to the trip?" I asked him and he nodded, and I searched for something to say. "I don't know how I'm going to take this doll to my dance class next Tuesday," I shrugged helplessly.

Yami opened his mouth to make a helpful suggestion, but Joey beat him to it. "How about if ya _take _it wit ya to yo dance class?" he said, snatching my doll and making it dance across the tabletop, singing, "_La da da, da dee._" Yugi and Ryou sweat-dropped. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a voice interrupted me.

"Mutt, put that down _right now._ if you cost me any deduction from my grade, you'll pay for it." A calm, tight voice. Kaiba had snuck up behind us in the noisy cafeteria as his camoflauge. 

"What?! You mean you and Tea are _partners?!"_ Joey said incredously and he gave my doll back. Everyone was; everyone knew how much I hated him, except for Serenity. _And Yami.. he knows about my crush also! I hope he didn't tell...._

"Brother, please," Serenity said, as he burst into loud laughing at the very thought. Kaiba ignored him and reached into his case.

"You take this," Kaiba pretty much threw his twin girl doll at me. "It won't stop crying, the blasted thing. Do something about it." He ordered, quite meanly. The girl's plastic face was twisted in pain and was bawling.

"Well for one, you're not supposed to stuff it in your briefcase!" I yelled, then looked down and checked it over. _Not hungry, not wet... _ What could it be? I frowned up, scolding. "Got it?!"

"I can't be seen carrying it around; it'll ruin my reputation." He replied coolly, raising his chin and shifted his case from one hand to the other.

"Whee hee hee!" Joey giggled. "Kaiba carries dolls in his briefcases!" he taunted.

"Shut up, moron!" He grabbed Joey's' smudgy doll and banged it furiously hard on the edge of the tabletop in rage. It immediately started to cry, in loud, piercing wails.

Every other student turned around and said, "Ha-ha!" and turned back, whispering and gossiping. Joey's face turned into a mask of anger. Kaiba just sneered back.

Kaiba said over his shoulder as he left, "I'm surprised. It didn't yelp, dog-face." He left, sauntering off.

"Why ya---!" Tristan had to restrain him. Serenity said, "Oh, don't worry, big bro," She took up his crying baby doll, and rocked it gently, speaking soothingly. It gurgled happily and stared at her with big grey eyes.

I tried that, but not until I held both twins did Kaiba's girl-doll stop crying. "Hey look, when their together, they stop and are calm," I said happily while the others nodded back, noticing it. "That's pretty cool. Uh oh." I made a funny face, scrunching my nose and brows as a sudden thought occured.

"What, did it poo?" Ryou asked, his accent twisting it like his mouth was now. "Cause I think mine has, er diarrhea" Stuff was leaking out of his kid's diaper and into his lap. There was a loud scrape of metal chairs as everyone went back. "Excuse me, all." He said politely.

"Boy, they do make these as real as possible, don't they Yami?" Yugi commented, staring reverently at it. _He always is fascinated by high technology..probably sees the doll a game._ I figured. 

"No." I said to Ryou's earlier question. "I have to return Kaiba's doll! I'm not gonna be stuck taking care of them BOTH!" I shot up out of my seat determinedly and stomped out. On the reflection of the cafeteria window, I saw them exchange glances. _Their there-she-goes-again glances_ I thought, proudly sticking my chin up. _Yup, that's me! So?!_

*****

I found him getting stiffly in his always-shiny limousine outside the Domino High School. I stopped and slowed, knowing he was limping because he hurt himself yesterday and I felt a teensy guilty. And we still needed to finish the cooking part..Oy vey. How are we ever going to get past this.in one piece?

"What do want, Gardener." He said in a grumbling, absent voice that I was so used to hearing.

"Take your doll." I cut to the chase, thrusting it out to him with my best no nonsense look. The next thing I knew I was being thrown into the limo like a beanbag. "Hey!" I yelped in a high pitched voice, rubbing my arm. I tried to clamp my legs together since it was cramped and I was still wearing a skirt.

"Weren't you paying any attention earlier?!" he hissed very close near my face, so close I had to lean back. "I Don't want anybody knowing about these damned dolls!" I was shocked by his furious expression. And by the way his chest was close to my lap, but he still seemed eye level with me. Weird. 

"W-well everyone already knows!" I tried to push him away, but my arms still held the dolls. In agitation, I was about to kick him off with my bare foot, since my sandal had fallen off when he threw me in. My once neat hair was everywhere, I tried to fix it back into place, basically looked as uncool as possible.

Fortunately, he moved away to the other side. I think he was embarrassed by the way he'd acted because he said in a lot calmer voice, "They only stop crying when together," he bit out, "so you take them _both._" _At least, calmer for him._

I realized it was true; despite it all, they were sleeping peacefully. I lifted my gaze to him. "Then _you _take them both; I'm doing all the cooking part!"

"By your choice, idiot. I offered to help but you said you'd do all by yourself. So don't complain."

"I'm not! I just want _you_ to do your half."

"No, you want to get revenge on me through humiliation. Everyone does."

Now that kind of self pity just grates on my nerves. I pressed my lips together and slowly counted to forty. I must've looked like a steaming kettle about to whistle as I did. Finally, I lifted my eyes to him when I felt calm and like myself again. The outdoor sunlight cast a shadow on his face from behind, but I could tell he was amused as he watched me with his arms folded and his legs crossed. [a/n he really does sit like that! O-o]

"Better?" he smirked.

"Yessss." I said grudgingly and had the impression he was about to burst out laughing at me. Instead, he just looked to his right at the driver, who was spying on us in the rearview mirror and closed that little window between the driver and the passenger. 

I felt a sense of dread, like he planned to 'get rid' of me like in Mafia. I brushed the feeling aside. "I'm really trying to help you get this grade and graduate," I insisted, remembering what Mrs. Wai had said. His slight smile faded and he busied himself looking out the windows. I followed his gaze and realized the car was moving by the poles whizzing by. "Hey where are you taking me?!"

"To your doom." [a/n lol Kai made a joke O.o]

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, if it weren't coming from _you,_" I muttered casting my glance away, referring to his notorious reputation of people disappearing mysteriously into thin air. "It better be my house...." He just shifted to a tiny built in computer by his wrist. A long silence passed, then I gathered up my courage. "W-what, uh....."

"Ask away, Gardener," he said sardonically when my confidence dropped. "We all know you're going to _anyway._"

"Okay, I will." I pretended not to take notice of his sarcasm. "What d-did you mean that my attitude needs fixing and my appearance at the library?" I held my breath, knowing I was setting myself up for a major ego bashing. When he didn't answer, I looked up at him, thinking he didn't hear me. His head was cocked to one side, like he was really considering it.

"First, of all," he began, like he was going to make a big speech, " the people you hang around are total losers, save for Yami. Get rid of them." My fist clenched tight into a ball, but I held myself back. _You asked for this, didn't you?_ "Plus you talk nonstop. Period. . At all. " I opened my mouth and then closed it. "and that's only the beginning."

"Okay, okay." I growled. "Can we change the subject? Sorry I asked!" He shrugged like it was no big deal away. "_Anway,_ " I went on,. "About the doll project. How about this. I take care of them for six days out of the week, and you only one. But I choose which day you have to. Okay?"

Kaiba considered, staring up at the ceiling and twisting his mouth in thought. "Okay. You have a bargain." I held out my outstretched hand and he took it. I felt a tingle that I hadn't felt before. I saw his gaze shift towards mine; he'd felt it too. There was a bit of a silence.

"Heh. Must be static electricity," I explained slowly, voice trembling from my heart jarring in my throat, rapidly beating. 

"Riiiight." he replied slowly and disbelievingly. His hand slid up to my wrist. Rubbing around, the feeling was delish. "Then how come your pulse is pounding, hm?" he said softly.

"Because I'm, I don't know, _alive_?" I struggled. "Let go!"

"You really do have a crush," he said in a half fascinated, half disgusted way that irked me and stung my pride. A slow feral smile crept up his face. I could just _hear_ what he was thinking:

_How can I use this to my advantage?_

I was silent, even htough I knew it would only confirm it. Out of one corner of my eye I saw him take a breath. _He's about to say something, but what?_ I was too afraid to find out. Luckily, one of the babies started wailing; the girl-doll, which was his. He released me so I could check on her. I breathed again. "Here." I handed it to him.

"What?" he said looking at it like I held out a squid.

"You have to learn, don't you?" I pointed out. I ignored his cursing and instructed, "I just fed her so she must be you know, burped." I demonstrated with my boy doll. "The instructions say hold it like this-"

"Wait a minute." He reached up and pressed a button. All four of the tinted black windows came up, enclosing us. I sweatdropped.

"No one will believe it if they do happen to see us," I said sardonically.

"Just continue _Gardener_ with your explanation."

So I explained. " Right above your shoulder.....right.... tilt it up.and pat on it's back....._gently_," I emphasized. "But not too much or it'll-" Too late.

_BRRRAP!_ White stuff started to pour out like a fountain.

He let out an expletive. "&#@% thing!!!" he shouted. "It threw up on me!!!" I forced to think of another more disgusting thing to keep from rolling around in laughter. He continued cursing, holding it an arm's length away. I managed through a tight mouth, "You can't swing it around like that, or it'll cost you deduction points."

He understood and took it gentler, still cursing underneath his breath. The girl doll opened her green glassy eyes and said in a mechanical voice: 
    
     "Da-da. Da-da. Da-da." 

He froze, and this time I couldn't hold it back. "It inherited your voice, at least!" He scratched his jaw, scowling at me while I tucked my knees up to my chin, stifling my giggles unsuccessfully. My stomach hurt and I was gasping soon while he found some towels to wipe himself off. 

"Stop laughing." He commanded but that just made it worse. I took ahold of my self control again and wiped my sweaty face off. The limo stopped with a bump, arriving at it's destination. "Take it, it's yours for now." He ordered.

I decided not to argue for once and took them both and slid out. I realized with a start that this wasn't my house; it was in front of my dance studio class. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Today is Tuesday, isn't it your classes on Tuesday?" he said then drove off before I could blink even once. I watched the vehicle roar down the street inot the distance, shocked he remembered. Surprised Kaiba had even _paid_ attention ot what I said.

"Yes!" I called back, after his disappearance, kicking a pebble in the direction, "but now HOW am I supposed to get my dancing equipment from my house?!" I was still in my school uniform and my house was two miles away. Too late. _Well. I guess he had GOOD instentions...._

I GUESS.....

TBC

* * *

so howzat? haha kaiba's a papa! i think i made kaiba too meanie to tea, but it amuses me when dey fight. i don't usually cheer for da bad guy or anything, but i do cheer for im. anyway, so what'll ol' kai cook up with his knoweldge that tea like him? what will he scheme? maybe he likey he too-y? yah! He's such a mystery, eh? Heh. It's not as ez as he thinks it'll be ot take care of it...NOPE ^_^ so R&R! 


	8. I must be coming down with something Tea

Got some time, so this thing'll be up fast. hopefully.. Um, I hope you enjoy it as much as me! I'm doing two chapters of her POV and next 2 of his and alternating back and forth. Plz bear with me?Thankys!

* * *

=Seto's POV 

There are times, I believe, when one does not want to get up in the morning. I lingered in my silken soft sheets, listening to the quiet of the daybreak for a while. Heaving a sigh, I stood up and went to get dressed to start the day; propelling on automatic. 

I heard things stir up then, as my brother upstairs in his room started stomping around, yelling at our slow-moving, poor butler. We get up at the same time for some reason. "Big brother! Are you up yet?" he said, stopping so suddenly at my door. 

Even thought it was obvious, I answered anyway. "Yes. Remember not to aggravate anyone today." I stepped into my master's bathroom and took a quick shower, relishing the hot water on my body. [a/n: is it me or did it get hot in here....]After, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I saw him watching me through the mirror, already dressed and ready for school. Lucky him, he has so much energy, I thought, lathering up to shave. My limbs felt a ton each..._I must be catching something....._

"Brother, um…." He said and hesitated, tugging at his shirt nervously.. 

"Spit it out, Mokuba," I said sternly. "You have never no need to be afraid." I ran the razor the side of my face. 

"Well….um, do you mind if we…..if you go to this after school thing at my school? Today?" he added. 

"Hm. I suppose." I agreed reluctantly. "Just this once." Finishing up, I went in the room to dress quickly. Looking at myself in the floor length mirror, I straighten the collar of my school clothes neatly. I saw him smile suddenly, like he always did when the topic was about to switch. 

"I saw you give a ride to Tea home yesterday." At that, my gaze darted quickly to his. "The driver told me, and I guessed, right? Right?" he said excitedly. 

"Yes. So?" I started to rifle through my things in order. 

"She sure does act weird around you, lately……." He was lost in thought. "I wonder..." 

"Yes, I know." I smirked at my reflection.. "She has something of a 'crush' on me," I informed my brother casuall since I knew he wouldn't tell. His head shot up in surprise. "I knew that would get your attention," I smiled. 

"She does?! How do you know?" 

I fanned his words away dismissing the question. "You'll know, when you get older. And you'll find out how to use every little thing to your advantage." I lectured, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Even petty things like people's hearts." 

"But…..isn't that…._cruel_?" 

"No." I said bluntly, crossing the room towards the hallway. "Why should it be cruel to use your own charisma and charm to get what you want of people? Everyone does." I patted his head. 

"But…." He followed me confusedly to the kitchen. "Do _you_ like her too, big brother?" 

I knew _that_ one was coming. "......I'll tell you later." I compromised, climbing into the waiting limo. "Driver." I greeted him curtly. The car rolled down the long, winding driveway. 

Inside, I looked at the northmost windowsill, remembering that was where she had sat. All giggling pounds of her. The car seemed oddly cold today for some reason…… I tapped my fingers impatiently against the hood of my case, looking around for something to distract me. I wish the driver would hurry up and go faster already, I thought. 

I brushed off a tiny strand of lint, while brushing off my brother's words mentally. "Tea is just an obstacle in the way to graduation out of this stupid school for good," I said aloud. What was the harm of using someone to get what I needed.....? As long as she doesn't figure it out..... 

Ok, sure that _sounded_ selfish when said like _that_. And it wasn't that I didn't think she wasn't cute or anything. She's just tries so damn hard! At everything! To the point where it was just pathetic. Ok, not pathetic….I twisted my mouth, deep in thought. The word was "overeager". What's she trying so hard about?! She'll never make it.....with just determination.... 

Yet I could sense she wanted to try and change. _I'll give her credit for that_. Knowing her, she'd probably change too hard…..…..wait, what am I saying? 

I was feeling out of sorts because of that, all day. I think I was having a uncommon attack of conscience, something i prefer to keep at bay. But mostly it was because of the words I had thought earlier: _wasn't…..that…I …didn't think…she was cute.._ Logically, that meant I think she was……cute. Somebody must've poisoned my food yesterday with something….Side effects: going irrational. 

I shook my head sadly and got a mental grip. _One thing, I can't even dare to have feelings for her. I couldn't even dare to THINK that I had feelings for her. Otherwise, my plan would be ruined. Thing would get complicated; and I'd never get through this…..stupid School YEAR!!_

I was suddenly angry as I threw my books into my locker and slammed the door shut. Luckily the hallways were nearly empty from the last bell. Nearly…. 

"Hey, Kaiba, remember our deal?! Well, today is the day!" 

I straightened and turned around. A sudden calm came over me as I eyed Gardener. She was standing right behind me without her usual crowd of friends around her for once. My sharp ears heard a footstep in the distance; someone was spying. I recognized the click of the boots. 

"Well?" she held them out impatiently. "There's no one around, so just take them!" 

"I know that was the deal, but I'm can't take care of them today." I said slowly, looking away to give the impression of sadness. 

It worked magnificently. "Huh? Is something the matter?" Her large round eyes looked instantly worried, her slender shoulders sagged. 

I paused for effect. "No, just that I already promised my brother that I'd spend time with him today and those dolls would interrupt us." I could see she was wavering, her eyes kept flicking back and forth from mine. Sucker….I thought. Lovesick females...... 

".......Well, today I have to spend some time with _my_ family…..and I was looking forward to it, too!" she looked up at me angrily. 

I took a tiny step closer so that we were just an inch apart, watching her face redden and her beautiful eyes get wide. _Beautiful? Well ok, I'll give her that, she does have nice eyes. with long full lashes and---_ "It would mean so much to him, we haven't spent time together in a long time. He is really looking forward to it." I said seriously keeping my voice low , so no one could ever overhear . It was partly true, anyway. There was a short pause. 

"Huh....U-uh, o-okay," she said, quickly stammering down at her shoes. Above her head, I smirked, relishing my victory and backed away. Crushes were so easy to manipulate. "I, um…gotta go." She went on, backing off too awkwardly. I gave her a smile of thanks and she smiled back quickly, in return, walked away, and promptly stumbled. 

"You okay?" I called. 

"Yeah," she called back, face glowing. I don't think she was okay because she was limping a bit but......I watched her slowly turn the corner and disappeared from sight. 

Well, that was easy! I slung my papers into my case and shut it, feeling a lot better.. _I'll just keep doing that....and she'll be wrapped around my little finger!_ As I straightened up again, I heard a noise. 

"What do you want, Yami?" I said, not staying to hear and walking off. 

"I saw that evil smile above her head," he stated, crossing his arms over his black shirt. "I'm sure you know she has an awful crush on you, since you saved her life obviously." 

"So you know about that." I stopped without turning . "And you going to give me a lecture." 

"No, just a warning. It's best you not play with her heart. " He stated bluntly. "She's got quite a temper, I'm sure you know." 

"Mind your own business!" I said over my shoulder. _Always meddling.._

"She's my friend and I also don't want her to be hurt. If you don't feel the same way, then you shouldn't lead her on." He narrowed his eyes threateningly …..upwards, I thought with a smirk. He was half my height. 

I smelled something else. "Like….when _you _did, you mean? You hypocrite….." His composed face flickered guiltily and I knew I had struck a nerve. I lifted my chin. "Mr. High and Mighty, the likes of you is nobody to give me a lecture, then," I sneered. 

When he just glared in silence, I went on, "How about you just pay attention to getting better at dueling and leave T--" I caught myself, "--Gardener alone." I scanned his face anxiously for clues. 

His face gave away nothing. "I suggest you get better." he said. "Save for yesterday, I've beaten you countless times. And I'm not finished talking to you, Kaiba." 

"The final time always counts," I made a scoffing sound at him and sauntered off. "And I'm done talking to you." I grumbled all the way to my car. 

"I mean it, Kaiba," he called ominously as I got in, ignoring him obstinately. "I'll be watching you so you better watch out. If you _ever_hurt her with manipulation....." he let the threat dangle. 

Stupid. Didn't he know I knew all about her notorious anger? I've been on the receiving end enough times. I sat down in the plush leather seat comfortably, then winced and reached behind my back. There was a brown sandal wedged in the cushions, with daisies on the straps. I narrowed my eyes, pursing my mouth. 

_Tea's._ I quickly looked behind me to see if Yami was still there, but he was a tiny speck on the horizon. I could catch up to him and ask him to give it to her back, but.... 

"Driver, to Gardener's house." I sighed, then snapped, "And make it snappy, I have another appointment!" 

TBC

* * *

ooh, kaiba gonna knock ol' yami out. Tea you are so lucky to have boys fight over you TT tea: :) 

anyhoo although kaiba charming her to do his bidding, he'd better watch out if she figures it out! Kaiba: I'm not scared of Gardner.....(looks nervously at her) 

Me: riiiiiight...you c'n tell i'm a major kaiba fan! Heh.well R&R peeps!


	9. More questions but no answers

A/n: Hi! I'm back! I'm glad others like triangles like me! Heh heh. This'll be SORT of one.....meaning Yami'll be the 'villian'. Lol. It'll be like, 'if I can't have her, no one can', except he could've, but he missed his chance! Isn't that so shellfish!? (Yami whispers) Yes 'shellfish!' That what I say 'stead of 'selfish'. Uhhhh, don't ask...! (fades into arguing) 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Did I say that for the previous chappys? Roll the fic, quick!

* * *

%%%%%%%%%Seto's POV%%%%%%%%% 

I got back to Gardener's house as quick as I could, figuring to throw her shoe she left at the doorstep so I wouldn't be late for my brother's after school thing. _I guess I should leave a note...._ I wasn't in any hurry to get to him, not really, because it was sure to be boring. I was figuring what to say when I heard voices from inside the house. 

Gardener's voice and Yami's voice. I paused. 

"Tea, I know Kaiba well. He'll hurt you and not give it a second thought, if you're not careful." 

Silence. I waited, listening. I wasn't sure she was going to say anything, and then: "Like you did...?" 

_Ooh....._If someone passed by, they would wonder what the hell the CEO of one the most international corporation was doing, eavesdropping on an old painted door. But I really didn't care. Much. 

I really wanted to see--actually hear, of course-- what Yami would have to say to THAT. Then, I'd hightail it out of there, and no one would be the wiser. 

That would've been a great plan, but I didn't even get to hightail it out of there, because the door opened. Before I could disappear, I found myself looking at Yami's both stern face, smiling smugly. Triumphantly, like after one of our duels. Oh, how I hated his guts. 

I straightened, flicked my gaze over Gardener, who was standing a little way behind him, mouth open with shock. A long silence fell; I supposed they were waiting for me to say why I was obviously eavesdropping. I guess anyone else would've been embarrassed, but I wasn't anybody else. Maybe they would've made a run for it, but I'd go to my grave before I'd do that. 

For the life of me, I couldn't understand why anybody would do that; that's bad strategy. The best defense is a good offense. I let the shoe drop with an ominous CLUNK. "So….._tattling _on me, are you?" I said to him, my eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. 

His grin suddenly widened, and I realized too late that what I just said was just the same as admitting it. I scowled and then went on mockingly, "I'd never thought you'd stoop to THAT." His own eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth. 

"Guys……" Tea said, and then I was taken aback. At first, I had forgotten she was there; then by the hint of laughter in her voice? 

I saw her trying to keep a straight face as she said, "Yami, thank you very much for walking me home, but I'd like to talk to _Kaiba_ alone……" She tried to sound ominous, but hid her face and turned away quickly. I could tell she was laughing, though I had no idea why. Yami, on the other hand, was looking at her in concern, probably thinking she'd turned her face away in pain. Idiot. 

"Okay, I'll see you later, Tea. At the senior trip." He sauntered out, and I fought to slam the door behind him. I think he knew what I was thinking of doing, and gave me a look as he passed by that said, _If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you._

__

"Feh. You can try; better have tried, amateur." I muttered under my breath. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was a snievling tattletale. I don't like a lot of things, to be sure, but that ranks up high in my hate hierarchy. 

Over the years, I've taught myself to expect anything, but that was the last thing I'd expected. To be ready for anything, but I wasn't……. "And you. What's so funny?!" I wanted to know. The words came out more harsh sounding than I'd meant, but I was angry about being taken off guard. And I certainly wasn't going to repeat myself. Hah! 

"N-nothing…..it's just that ……" She was really trying not to snicker. "w-when Yami…..opened the d-door……a-and you were just standing there…. Like, ' Oh! I was just in the neighborhood…..' " she broke off and couldn't talk anymore. 

I felt my temper start to boil as I watched her laughing. The only thing that kept me from physically harming her was the fact that she was desperately trying to hide it. I couldn't help cracking a tiny smile. 

Not that what I did was funny, but the way she was making little snorting sounds in the effort and her face was turning deep maroon color from trying to catch her breath again. 

I glanced over my shoulder at the front door. I didn't think Yami was eavesdropping; he wasn't the sort to do that, but then again, I've never thought of him as much of a blabbermouth. I took her to another room, one further in the house. 

It was completely at random, but I noticed that this was probably her room…..funny, it wasn't as girly as I'd thought it would be. "Are you finished?" I said sarcastically, since she'd already stopped and got a grip. 

"Um……you do know where we are….don't you?" she said, more uncertain than nervous in her tight fitting jeans and cotton blouse, after school clothes. I hadn't had time to change out of mine yet. 

"Yes, I know perfectly well this is your room. Right?" I stated casually, and watched a rose bloom slowly over her perfectly peachy colored cheeks. Laughing at me, eh? 

The thought crawled through my mind as I inched closer by a bit and her face got redder _by a lot._ Not waiting for an answer, I went on, "You know, I'm a little surprised that you of all people would have a petty thing such as a crush. I'd thought you more reasonable than that." I waited for her answer to that, patiently studying her. She had a strange, determined expression as she looked away in silence. 

Our eyes are the same shade on the color scale called 'blue', but hers were very expressive, much more than mine. Of course, it was advantageous for me not to show my feelings like she always did, rather violently. Right now, she looked calm and sort of …..sad. 

"I thought I was too!" she agreed wholeheartily, in a voice that sounded so unlike her. She must've thought so too, because she looked down for moment, then said, angrily, "You're not supposed to say that to me! What's the deal, calling me 'unreasonable'?!" 

_Now THAT sounds like her._ I said nothing, but was amused at the way her eyes were blazing at me now, and her face was red with anger all the sudden. _Hmph. Still fighting her feelings, eh? You wish. _That I hadn't expected either. 

I think my silence must've infuriated her even more, but she shouted, "I'm not crazy! You think I'm crazy?!?!?!!" 

"No." My smile widened at the irony of her shouting like a hysteric. I half expected Yami to come to the rescue, and when he didn't, I knew we were alone. "But why are you shouting?" I said calmly. 

"Because----!" She groped around for an excuse, backing away. "You're making me angry! Why do you make me so ANGRY?! " 

"Because I feel like it." I stated coolly, taking a slow step towards her again. 

"And why are you standing so close to ME?!" 

"Because I feel like it." I felt my temper start to rise again, despite my efforts to remain aloof and nonchalant. 

"And why did you save me that night?" 

"Because I--" I hesitated, annoyed at nearly being taken off guard again. At least she stopped ranting and I got a hold of my nerves again. I was about to say, _Because I felt like it,_ which was sort of the truth, but she was looking at me so hopefully, wanting a different answer. 

Feh! I didn't have to answer her if I didn't want to. I could just turn and walk right out of this sad, sorry looking house and leave her wondering all her sorry little life for all I cared. A heartbeat passed, then two, then more. 

Serves her right. I thought of all she did that annoyed me so, first making fun of me---another pet peeve of mine----in the restaurant, in public of all places. That last guy that did that, I remembered him with satisfaction, last committed suicide in prison. 

For some reason, I didn't feel quite the same old satisfaction. I felt some satisfaction, but not ALL of it. I realized, with a start, that I was feeling….. guilt. 

Out of all things. 

Not just for the man, oh no, he deserved it. But for Gardener, for using her to pass the 12th grade, for getting involved with her like this…… she didn't deserve…. I sighed, not letting myself finish that thought. I realized I'd been standing there for a while, because I saw a sandwich that wasn't there before in her hand. _Did she go and get a snack or what?!_ [a/n: she didn't he's just feelin' paranoid lol] Anger rushed over me, a familiar feeling, followed by frustration, another familiar feeling. Then something else followed, except……a feeling was not all that familiar. 

"Because……" I pulled her dangerously close, holding her tightly against me. She looked shocked and turned pale; we both heard the sandwich drop from her hand with a _thump. _She blushed, then, I guessed because of it, though I was through with guessing. "---of this." I whispered it knowingly, since our faces were very close and it didn't make any sense to shout. What was I talking about...._none of this made any sense!_

__

My crazy rantings in my mind showed nothing on the outside, though I noticed that she was breathing rather quickly in tiny, short, barely perceptible pants, which I wouldn't have noticed if we weren't so close. A film of dewy perspiration started on her upper lip. Not really thinking about it, since my head was filled with all sorts of nonsense, I reached up and slowly wiped it off with a thumb. You would have thought I'd kissed her or something; she closed her eyes against it and breathed a shaky-sounding sigh/gulp. 

I'll admit, I was thinking about it now, just to see her reaction. Just to see what those perfectly shaped, never-been-kissed rosy mouth felt; just out of pure curiosity. But I don't think she would've liked it, because I've probably would've devoured her. Of that I'm certain now. And I don't think she would've liked that very much._Being such a delicate…… sharp tongued female……_

That drove me up the wall…..all the time. I waited until our gazes met._Kiss me first,_ I thought mentally, daring her to. She tensed away, but I only pulled her closer. _"Do it…….unless you're afraid?"_

__

"Y-you're the o-one who's too cowardly…." She half-stammered half-muttered out, fixing her gaze absorbedly on my collar, looking very nervous and self-conscious. "I w-would, but……." There was another bit of a pause. 

"You don't want to." I released my her but she didn't move. 

"No, I….." she let out a strange, shaky laugh. I gave her a stony look, and she went on quickly, "I-I have to think about some things first……" She put her hand on my arm. I barely felt it. "I ……..don't want to be hurt again; you can understand _that_, can't you…..?" 

"So you are afraid. I'm disappointed; I thought you for the brave type, the kind that takes the initiative. Let me tell you something," I said clearly. "I am not your 'friend' Yami; I actually keep my word when I give it." I was about to add, _'and I would never hurt you, '_ but instead turned away and said over my shoulder, "You left your shoe in my vehicle; it's on your front porch." 

"Wait! What? I didn't leave anything. I have my shoes. See?" she took a pair out of her closet, nearly identical to the other one I had. "And how can you call me that after you just admitted to using me for your grade?!" 

She had a point. "….Whatever. Never mind, then." I hurried towards the door and left. 

"Waaaait…who's shoe is that, then?" she called, running after me suspiciously. "Hey! I'm talking to you." I informed her that I was done talking to _her,_ and she said, "See? Coward." 

We were outside now, and I stiffened and glared at her. "Why, are you jealous?" I countered finally, keeping my voice low so the neighbors wouldn't hear. 

"No, I'd just like to know." She raised her chin haughtily. I smirked; even though she was on the top step of the porch and I was on the bottom, she still had to look up at me. Gazing into those crystal clear eyes, I sensed a hint of vulnerability in them. So she was jealous….. 

But like me, she'd never admit it. 

Ah, the possibilities using this-- 

She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Don't even THINK about it." 

I was struck speechless. All the way back home.

* * *

A/n: lol looks like Tea's got some mind reading powers too! Lol. Well, yay they had an 'almost'! isn't that so cute! (pets their heads) 

Tea: (blush blush blush) I never knew…..= ' - '= (blush blush blush) 

Kaiba: - -;;;; 

Me: Aw, he's blushing on the inside. Really. Anyhoo R&Rs, pleases!


	10. Tea's Plan

A/n: Hullo! Welcome back. Wow I'm just like the energizer bunny…..keep going….and going….. I think I update every two days or so on each o' my stories. Yeah I'm really tired and…have lots of time on skool vacation. - -;;;; any hoo, one thing I like 'bout Tea is her violent temper; I think o' her kinda of a female Hulk, gets angry and strong. Y'know? So there'll be lot o' references just for comedic purposes, you understand. Cause this is half comedy (grin). Roll the fic! Oh, yeah, Yugi and Yami have their separate bodies in this fic, & they're regular brothers. Dunno, I always wanted to do a fic with them like that. okies, Rollin it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I wish, cause of my Kai-guy…ah, forever 17….

* * *

%%%%%%Tea's POV %%%%%%%%

> I wanted to kill him. But I didn't want to go to prison, so…… I tried to do what my friend Mai would say to do. She's an expert on how to get over a boy: think of everything I hated about him……..So I tried. I thought about how ……….

> …….

> Ah! How irritating his _bad attitude_ was all the time. (I don't know why it took me so long to answer such a simple question.) Like, "oh, poor me, everything bad always happens to me," complaining attitude.

> Hm.

> Except I've never heard him really complain out loud. And that 'bad point' was only more….attractive, because it spurned some kind of motherly instinct in a female. And the last I checked, I was one…so……

> But he still has that, "I'm so much better than all of you peons attitude." Just because he was rolling in dough. So what.

_

> So he's rich, and he's interested in you!

_

> I couldn't believe I was that materialistic….. no, it was not true! No matter how many times he had told me, I was not shallow.

_

> Just pointing out a fact.

_

> Besides, I doubted he was "interested." _In ME._ Except maybe for another unknown use.

_

> But what else would you expect of him? Really. Think about it.

_

> It was true; I'd known Kaiba a long time and I wasn't really that surprised at what Yami had told me yesterday. I smiled, thinking of how he'd tried to 'play it cool' after he got caught eavesdropping on us. Pulled it off really well, too.

> I couldn't deny what I'd felt when he held me. Closer than when he had done the Heimlich maneuver when he'd saved my life; although I was too busy choking to notice then. My lip still tingled from where he'd touched it, and my mental eye was still branded with his expression when he did so. It was unlike the usual cool gaze, a certain challenge and daring was added.
> 
> I was starting think that he wasn't so robotic after all, the expressions were there, just subtle and fleeting, one had to be staring. And when his eyes said, Kiss me, I almost had. _Almost, almost, almost…..so close...._

> Why didn't I?

> Of course, there were a million unfathomable reasons, but at least I wouldn't be here, wondering what would've happened. And a million negative possibilities came after that. When did I get so cynical? He must be rubbing off on you. And I mean that both figuratively AND literally.

_

> Remember? 

_taunted a voice in my head. It sounded oddly like his.

> I teamed and stewed, going from "Maybe I should've," then "What am I thinking?!", then, "but he was SO……"and entering some petty, shallow compliment. And round and round again. I was completely confused, and did not like the feeling at all. And there he was……I watched him sit down in our school cafeteria by himself, his fingers perfectly steepled in front of him; thumb to thumb, index finger to index finger and etc., sipping from at a coffee cup from a straw. He was so serene, so calm; for the first time in my life, I was envious of him. How could he just blow it off like nothing's happened?! I thought angrily, my fist clenched. And why can't I?

> "Ummmmm….Tea? Something wrong? You just broke your utensil," Yugi waved his plastic fork a little to get my attention. "And yours is silverware…..."

> "Huh?" I said blankly, looking down at my crumpled fork in my fist. I looked up again, and HE was grinning smugly at me!

> "Who're you looking at?" Yugi twisted in his chair.

> "Oh! Ha ha, nothing," I giggled strangely, getting up and blocking his view and pretended that it was to stretch. "Nothing at all…….."

> Yami, sitting on the other side, gave me a look that said, Riiiiight. He knew exactly who. He leaned back slightly and looked away. I thought he was going to be silent, but he muttered under his breath. "Kaiba."

> Yugi looked shocked. "Yami!" I shrieked.

> "It's the truth, isn't it?" he said cynically, casually taking a bite of sandwich, like he didn't just drop any bomb.

> "Ew……." Joey said, getting it finally and wrinkling his nose up in a way that made me want to hit him. Then he laughed loudly with Tristan. "HA HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

> It was useless to deny it; after all, these were my closest friends. "You'd better not say a word," I threatened pitifully, since my face burning with shame. I sat down hard with thump and put my head in my hands.

> "Aw, don't be sad, Tea," Yugi comforted me gently. "For what it's worth, I think it's really great!" he always believed in the 'good of the Kaiba.' In other words, that's he was really a good guy deep down.

> "It's not great, Yugi," I murmured, so that only he heard.

> "Do you want to talk about it….? I'm a real good listener and always here for you."

> "Nah….no, not now. I'd rather change the subject," I said louder. Everyone nodded, wiping their eyes. "So…. Are you all ready to go to the amusement park senior/junior trip this weekend?" I said over brightly.

> They were. Ryou couldn't go, he had to stay home to baby-sit. Everyone was sorry, but a little relieved. I was just glad to conversation had done a one eighty. I stole a glance over my shoulder. But Kaiba was gone from the table. As I turned back, Yami met my gaze. He shook his head sadly; giving the feeling that I'd disappointed him somehow.

> %%%%%%%

> I decided to avoid them both. The day of the trip, it was painfully bright and sunny. I had done nearly all the cooking part of our project already, since I didn't want to risk going over to his kitchen. I was fantasizing about Kaiba; with humiliation. Meaning he was the one who was humiliated and lost.

> . Lately I've been feeling more and more lonely; I hadn't a soul to talk this with, not really, because….I decided not to dwell on that right now.

> As I was coming out of my front porch, with my backpack in tow, I noticed a white exquisitely crafted sandal on the side step. I wondered for a minute, then remembered. Picking it up, I went back inside my house and called the Kaiba residence from the phone book, without thinking about it.

> "Hello?" Some scuffling noises could be heard in the background.

> "Mokuba." I felt very relieved. What if HE had answered? _Stupid, stupid._ "Um, this'll sound kinda weird, but…." I explained that I didn't know whose shoe this was. "….do you have any clue so I can go return it?"

> "Hm, a white sandal……" There was a pause. "Probably it's Miss Ishizu's then. What wrong Tea? you sound on edge n' stuff."

_

> Nothing except I haven't slept in weeks and look it. 

_"Nothing, could you please tell me where this person lives?"

> "I dunno where, but she works at the museum……was there anything else?" "Yes." I gritted my teeth and forced myself to speak normally. "I need….your brother…..I-mean-I-need-to-talk-with-him." _Oy vey….._

> "He's not here; he's at work. But I can put you through if you'd just wait a sec!" he said cheerfully.

> "No, wait!' I said hastily. I paused so long, he asked if I was still there. "…..yeah. I'm still here. Just tell him to call me ASAP; tell him it's about his grade." That ought to get his attention. "….yeah, thanks. Bye." I hung up. _Museum, eh?_

> 'Miss Ishizu' he'd said. _"Miss"_. A girl.

_

> I hope she's ugly.

_

> Chiding myself for being so petty, I walked down our driveway, figuring to return the sandal before I went on the trip. Anyway, it was early, so there was plenty of time. I was lost in thought, and almost didn't notice Yami walking up the driveway.

> "Hi," he said easily, his black sunglasses in one hand. "I called out, but you seemed in another world."

> "Heh. Sorry," I apologized, pushing back a thick strand from my face. "Where's the rest?"

> "Yugi's with Joey and so on…..I have to pick them up." He answered. "Ready to go?"

> "Yeah, but…" I explained that I why I had to go to the museum. He said he'd accompany me, and we got in the car. "Motorcycle's in the shop?" I reached back for my seat belt.

> "No, I just felt like taking the car." Earlier that month, he'd splurged his duelist winnings, and I was thrilled to be in it. It was a nice car, and I was enjoying the ride in silence as he reached to turn on the radio. Emeniem's "My Band" blared out, and he quickly turned it down and switched it. I asked him since when did he listen to rap, and he said directly, "Yugi was."

> I goggled. "_Yugi_ listens to _rap?!_"

> "He does when Joey's around." I could tell he was making a mental note to kill him for taking his car without permission. He flipped his blinker to the right and pulled in neatly at the ancient looking building. Domino Museum. "I can just wait here, I have to buy something," he nodded to the arcade store beside it.

> "All right. I'll try to hurry," I called from the entrance then went in. Air conditioner greeted me through the double doors, and I fixed my windblown hair, just in case she didn't turn out to be a hag. _Boy, oh boy, you are so making too much of this, Tea.…._

> I hadn't been in here in ages, so I came up the information desk. A plain-looking girl with round glasses smiled in welcome. She had no nametag, so I ventured, "Uh…I'm looking for a Ms….." I stalled, trying to remember the name. She smiled patiently. "I'm sorry, the name sounds like a car company….?"

> "Oh..Ms. Ishizu….?" I nodded. "She's in the back. I could go get her, if you like…?" I nodded, smiled quickly, and she left. The place was pretty empty.

_

> So, obviously, THAT wasn't her.

_ I felt an absurd disappointment. A strange looking gold piece in a case caught my eye. I was so absorbed, I didn't notice when the girl came back with a taller woman.

> "You must be Tea. Thank you, Mizi." She nodded the girl away.

> "Yeah, how'd you…..know." My stomach sank, right to the tiled floor. She was absolutely gorgeous woman; large, dark eyes, a rich golden brown tan on the figure of a supermodel. Her clothes were sort of odd, a white dress of gauzy material, but I could tell she could wear anything and I felt like a sack of potatoes right then, in my blouse and skirt. There was a calm, quiet confident aura around her, but also very modest. I made an effort to return her friendly smile.

> "I read it on your bag." Her eyes were fixed on mine with a hint of amused curiosity. "I've heard a lot about you. You were there at the restaurant near the village, correct?"

_

> That night…..

_

> "Yeah…I mean yes, I was." I tired straightening my posture, she was taller than me by a good half foot. I looked, hopefully too see if she was with heels. She wasn't. "Heh, you saw me…..?" I was obvious embarrassed, I must've looked like a child choking on my glass of water.

> She smiled genuinely then, and I felt even more insignificant. It was then it hit me just how bad my crush was on Kaiba. _Even though I should have gotten a hint of it by now._ "Yes, I recognized you immediately, but wasn't sure. I was in the restaurant with Seto, if you didn't know."

> "Are you…his girlfriend?" I blurted, my heart pounding with my daring. "I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be so rude; I don't know what's gotten over me!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

> She smiled so peacefully, not taking offense, and I took an instant liking to her. In spite of my envy. _"What, are you jealous?"_ I remembered him saying. Instantly, I was made angry just thinking how right he'd been. "It's all right, I don't mind answering. No, we are just friends……even though he _is _cute."

> I could tell she was teasing me, and I sobered up. "No. 'Cute' is for little puppies and kittens. That definitely is not the right word." _Handsome in a devilish way, maybe….ack! No, don't go there!_

> She chuckled. "I see," she said knowingly. "Well, anyway, he had told me about a girl that, I quote, 'drives him up the wall.' I assume that's you." I was speechless. _Did he actually talk about me?_ "I also run a massage therapy school next door," she said walking down the aisles. "He has been going there, ever since…." Her perfect brow furrowed in thought. "A mishap in the kitchen…..?"

> I paused, looking away. She was referring to when I'd pushed him against the refrigerator's handle and hurt his back. Wanting to change the subject, I noticed a 'help wanted' sign. She followed my gaze at looked expectant. "Uh, I was just thinking…that I need an after school job," I said lamely.

> "Sure, of course. I always need help." she said warmly. I started to wonder why she WASN'T his girlfriend. I wanted to say, 'Are you _sure_ you're not?' But then I'd be committed to the nearest asylum. Suddenly I remembered.

> I saw her gaze flick to the entrance. Yami was just entering. "You forgot this," he said, waving the sandal around at me with a half smile. Looking down, I saw my hands were empty. I been so worried about how this girl would look like that I hadn't even noticed!

> Chiding myself, I sheepishly led him back to her. "Yeah, I don't know where my head is today. One of those days…" I trailed off, realizing they weren't listening. "Uh, hello?" I waved my hands.

> "Oh! Here you go." He handed it to her. She took it, but her eyes were fixed on his. For the longest time. I cleared my throat after a while, pointedly checking my watch.

> "Oh! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to stare," she said with a quick bow. "You just….look very familiar."

> "So……do you." He said, and I knew he was serious, he never used lines on pretty women. I hid a smile. It looked like they were practicing their memorizing; they were staring so hard.

> "Well, thanks for the offer about the job," I said, taking a small white business card of hers. She looked at me finally and smiled good bye. Finally, in the parking lot, I just HAD to say to him, "I practically had to drag you away from there!"

> I got in the seat. He looked slightly sheepish as he started the car again. "Sorry. I got……distracted."

> "I'll say," I rubbed it in with a grin. "She's very beautiful. You should give her a call." _Hm. No familiar pang...._

> " ' A call?' " he said, driving the car with perfect speed and grace. Yami glanced at me, indulging my teasing. "Is that you what you do after just meeting someone?"

> "Yeah. Just call and say….uh…." I pretended to think about it seriously. " ' Your feet must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day!' " I laughed at his expression.

> "That's sounds like something Joey would say."

> "True…..but she'll know you're _actually_ serious." For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling, for the first time in weeks.

> Briefly, I wondered if me pushing Ishizu towards him had something to do with my so called 'jealousy.'

_

> Nah. I'll just leave it at that." Nah."

_

> Besides, that what he wanted me to do: obsess and freak out. Well, I wasn't going to give Kaiba the satisfaction. If he could be as cool as a cucumber, I could, too! Next time, I _would_ kiss him, and then……

> …..I'd laugh in his face!. I started laugh to myself. _Talk about give him a taste of his own medicine! _Besides, I was curious, too. See how HE likes feeling confused and humiliated all the time.

> I sighed wistfully, tracing a pattern in my jean skirt. I was wearing those long socks that came up to mid thigh, and my bathing suit underneath, since there were water parks there. I tried to picture HIM in a suit; a bathing suit…….

> I don't know how much time had passed, but all the sudden we were at the Moto's and Yami had gone inside to get his brother and the rest, I assumed; he wasn't there. My phone rang, it jarred me; sounding louder than usual. I was still smiling about my revenge on Kaiba using me, and answered it, "Hi, honeybunch!"

> A pause. _"Gardener."_

> My gut felt like a block of ice. I barely was aware of the rest greeting me, getting in, and driving off. _Easy to say, Gardener…..hard to do….._

> Oh, great, was I calling MYSELF "Gardener" now?! "I--uh……" _Get a grip. You can do this. Tell him off!_

> " ' I uh,' what?!" he mimicked into the phone.

> That got me going. "I suppose you got my message." I went on, "Remember our 'twins'? you---"

> "Let me guess." He interrupted. I had to pause to kick Joey's seat, because he was making faces. "….and that's why you called. Forget it!" "What?" I said. "Repeat it--I couldn't hear."

> He breathed impatiently. "Would you pay attention?!"

> "I was busy kicking Joey!" I shouted back.

> "Oh. Well that's okay, then." He said brusquely. I rolled my eyes, and grinned as Joey, having heard him, made loud death threats. Some of them were very…..colorful.

> "Tell him right back at him and some more." Kaiba said in his usual, dull monotone, adding a sigh. "Anyway. I can't take those screeching plastic brats today; I'm too busy."

> "You promised," I hissed. "That was our deal---"

_

> "Well, I'm breaking it. this is the new one."

_ He said snippily.

> "_Tough._ I've already finished with the cooking part at my house," I informed him, "So the very least you could do is keep your end of the bargain. Give them to Mokuba," I suggested, "He'd probably earn you a good grade."

> I could tell he's was thinking, _A 'good' grade is not enough!_ (he had the highest grade point average in school) "Might I remind you," he said between gritted teeth so it was almost---no, it _was_ definitely a hiss, "those doll Things are only silent when they are together? We….._I_ found that out that godforsaken day we got them, remember?"

> "Well……" I racked my brains. "I guess you're coming along then! I'm not missing this trip." I said firmly.

> "Me?! Me go on some stupid school trip?!" He acted like I'd just inviting him to go bungee jumping. "Didn't I just say I was VERY BUSY today?!"

> "If you care about your grade and graduation, you will," I said loftily. My friends all gave me thumb up. I grinned back.

> "Why did you do the cooking part at your house?" he said changing the topic so fast I blinked. My smile faded.

> "Uh." I couldn't very well tell him that I'd done it so I could avoid him. Obviously, he would twist my words around. I could just _hear_ him smiling at the fact that was tongue-tied now. _Sheesh, and just a few moments ago he couldn't wait to end this conversation, and now, all the sudden he's got all the time in the world!_

> "Whatever." He said loftily. "Might I remind you that this is you grade also? So if I go down, so do you." There was a slight pause, while I fumed.

> Then I forced myself to calm down, breathing evenly. "It wouldn't kill you to come," I said in a bright voice, hoping to confuse him with my sudden change of mood. _No matter what, I won't let you get to me! So there._ All the sudden, I couldn't think of anything else to say; I was tired of arguing. And I was aware of the sudden quiet in the car; everyone was eavesdropping hard. I threw a pointed look at Yami, who got the message, bless his heart, and flipped on the radio. Sounds of complaining and rock filled the air.

> "What the hell's all that noise?!" he shouted in my ear. I could barely hear him.

> "Nothing! I'm _sure_ you know where the trip's at, and I'm _sure_ you don't want to fail. And don't forget your ……..bathing suit." I said the last sentence very softly, until I was sure he hadn't heard, but I flipped my phone back up quickly. Finally, I turned it off just in case.

> I smirked at Yami who had been listening. He threw up his hands and looked heavenward as if he'd never understand women. I laughed to see it. For helping me, I decided not to tell anyone what happened with him and the Ishizu girl (it'd most likely embarrass him)…….

> ……Yet!

* * *

> lol, imagine Yami lookin' like that XD well, I've implied a yami/ishizu. I haven't seen any of those, even though I like the pairing muchely. The day went he went to visit ishizu at the museum in the anime, I noticed he was staring at her in wonder, and I don't think it was because he found out he was a pharaoh, tee hee. He already known it a long time before that! =) Well, I hope this chappie didn't confuse you too much. Tea's just a very confused girl, trying to confuse Seto! Is that too confusing? - -;;; Thinking something but doing another. Anywho, what'll happen with s/t next? R&R to find out =) plz?


	11. Getting the Last Laugh

A/n: Hullo, I'm baaaaaaack! (death screams) O.o - -;; (snatches cassette player from Kaiba) So sarcastic, ain't he? Well, thanx for reviewing. I'm not sure if its 130 or 124 now, but I'll go w/ the higher number for my ego. =D Boo, I got a flame. - -# I don't mind them bashing the pair, but how dare they call me a seto fan betrayer?! I'm his BIGGEST fan! A true Seto fan would love ANY fic he's in! Though I can't imagine him with mai. Or rebecca. O.o then again, I do like them weird pairings so who knows? Anyway letsa continue with the madness! =D 

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yugioh. (death screams) .... 

%%%%%%%%%%%%% Tea's POV %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Domino Park was a theme park said to rival Disneyland. Been to both, I would say that I like this place better; while Disneyland had five separate parks, DP had them all in one: a innovation center, roller coasters, animal world, etc. Plus, it was a beautiful day the season being in between spring and summer, with just the right occasional breeze. 

Shouts of excitement and chatter filled the air as we headed in the front entrance. I realized I'd been hoping to see you-know-who, a.k.a. 'my crush', standing beside the information kiosk. I couldn't believe how disappointed I was. 

And felt. 

Bleah, I thought to myself. _So, I have to do this part of the project too. Not really surprised…..Nope! _I put the twins in their basket, draped in little pink and blue bonnets. "Where's your baby, Joey?" I asked, picturing a crushed doll with pizza grease stains all over it. 

"Serenity's takin' care 'o it, ha ha!" He laughed and pointed a finger at me, while I seethed. "You gotta take care of them today on da tri-ip!" 

"So, where are we going to visit first?" Yami tried to keep me from strangling the guy. I was already in a bad mood, so I tried to restrain myself. 

"Roller coasters!" Tristan and Joey both said. "Haunted house!" 

"You guys, I just ate a big breakfast. Can't we go there later?" I complained. 

"No-o!" They whined. "We gotta get there before the lines get long!" They dashed off. 

"Hey, wait! We're supposed go together!" They were already out of sight. "Arrgh!" I complained, stamping my foot in annoyance. "Well….I guess it's…..just you and me now, Yami. I guess we'll run into them later. Where's your---?" I gestured to my basket. He was also in the home ec project. 

"Yugi's taking care of it at home," he answered as we walked toward the thick crowd, nodding at other seniors as they passed. 

"I wish he could've come," I said finally, fingering my cell phone in my skirt pocket, staring absently ahead. _Suppose he got lost? Or didn't know the way?_

"He didn't. Kaiba just didn't come, that's all," Yami said, and my fingers twitched. _How did he know that was who I was thinking about?_ I answered my own question. _Super perceptiveness……must come in handy._ "I'll do our project alone anyway……" I decided not to deny it. "….since the WHOLE school wants him to graduate already….!" 

"How about you?" He tilted his head just a fraction, as we passed some restaurants. "Do you?" 

"Of course...I do!" I stuttered feebly. "It'll be the happiest day in Domino High's history!" _Well, that was sort of mean….._

Yami kept silent, but he gave me one of his enigmatic smiles. We joined some other seniors and went around in a group, to everywhere we could manage to fit in the day. At the roller coasters, I tried to picture Kaiba in one. While everyone would be screaming in exhilaration, he'd probably be staring blankly ahead with his usual expressionless expression. _After all, he did design theme parks. He'd probably been to about a million roller coasters, so he'd be tottally bored._

Still, I wished he was here…. 

Around lunchtime, clouds started to gather in the pristine blue sky, so we headed into the cafés to get a bite. I half-expected Joey and Tristan to be in there, stuffing their faces, and ready to skip the bill. Once they did do that; and I had to spend half the night getting them out of jail. It had been on a dare. But they weren't. 

_Hmm, it's 3:30, and the park closes at 10:00_, I thought, checking my watch for the hundredth time. The girl doll woke and demanded to be fed. _Boy, this one sure does complain a lot,_ I thought, settling her on my lap. 

"The doll is more hungry than you are," Yami noted, gesturing to my untouched sandwich. "You have to eat something, or you'll pass out. You've done lots of walking today." 

I pointed out that so had he and he wasn't eating anything either. My tone came out more harsher than I'd meant and I immediately apologized. "I...... have such a headache….do you mind asking around for some aspirin?" 

"Sure." He disappeared nochalantly, and I glanced back down at the girl doll, the doll the teacher had originally given to Kaiba. _Who still wasn't here._ Even though the 'twins' were a pain--- like their 'father'----I've been learning a lot from them. As an only child, the only babies I've held were from my parents' friends. I felt a strange affection, as I gently stroked the plastic head, and looked at the glassy eyes. _I sort of feel like a little girl again….. nursing her doll,_ I thought with a smile. 

"Getting too attached, are we Gardener?" 

There was no mistaking that icy, sardonic, cynical voice. With just the right amount of a sneer in it! I forced myself to look up casually. He, Kaiba, stood there in the crowd, facing my direction. Though I couldn't be sure he was looking at me, his head was slightly ducked and his eyes were shadowed. He was wearing his usual deep blue coat and green velvet shirt underneath. 

"So. You came." I was proud of the indifference, just the _right _amount of sarcasm in my voice. "I was thinking I had to do this project all alone!" 

"Just so you wouldn't whine to the teacher," he shot back, ignoring me then and looking about the room. I saw him clench his right hand in front of him and guessed that he didn't like to be in public places very well. 

"Here you go, Tea," Yami handed me a pill and a tall glass of water. "Kaiba." He greeted the other, shooting a death stare at him. "I'm very surprised you've bothered to come" 

The way they were scowling at each other, _anybody passing by would've think they're ancient enemies from the past, _I thought, my eyes going from each one to the other. _But that's silly. _I guessed Yami was upset because I'd been upset, and Kaiba was upset because……..just for Yami having been born, I figured. _Who knows?_ The guy was an unsolvable puzzle. 

Remembering my earlier promise to myself, I got up and said in an ultra bright voice, "Well, I'm full. So let's go and visit the rest of the park, shall we?" I glanced about; the café was nearly emptied out. "Guess it's just us three, then," I murmured, secretly dreading it. _What was I supposed to say to the either of them?_

Kaiba just said a "Whatever!" and hurried on ahead. I whispered to Yami that I guess he was in a bad mood, and he answered that that was nothing new. I had to agree, for he was silent for about an hour or so, until we reached the fairgrounds. 

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, so we decided to go to an indoor ride. Fortunately, the line was short, I didn't think I could stand another minute, my legs were killing me. When the attendant finally seated us, I sighed with relief as I sat down. 

"Hey, Tea! Hey Yami!" a voice yelling to my right distracted me. Joey and Tristan for frantically waving from the other car. "We've been in here twenty times!" "No, it was 23 times." "No, 20!" and they started arguing rather loudly as the cars start pushing us forward. I sweat-dropped and pretended not to know them. 

The ride of some sort of shooting game. There were laser guns where you were supposed to shoot the evil aliens as they popped up, and the more accurately, the higher your score. I didn't like shooting games very much, but I liked this one. Plus, Joey and Tristan's car were sort of _our_ car's rival; there was a tiny target on top of each car, you see, that when hit, sends the whole car spinning wildly. 

The whole place got dark, and creepy music started to play, and I was surprised when Kaiba actually took up his gun. On the way here, he'd been scowling, and I saw him shoot a look at Yami, who was sitting on the other side of me. Then I saw him look at the tiny target atop Joey's and Tristan's car. I swear, he smiled. 

Well, by the end of the ride, both Joey and Tristan were so dizzy from spinning so much, they staggered to a bush to puke, I guessed. I looked at my score: 1345. "You are a good extraterrestrial extinguisher." Said the computerized voice. I snuck a look at Kaiba's score: 1,200,000,000. "Outstanding out of this worlder!" 

"Gee, and _I_ thought I tried hard," I mumbled. "Of course, you do get extra points for hitting the rival car's target…..but don't you think you hit it way too MUCH?" I said the last word extra loud, through gritted teeth. 

"Not much enough," he said loftily, not really caring. I took a look at Yami's score just before it was cleared for the next ride: 

_1,200,000,001._

I could tell from the look on Kaiba's face that he'd sawn it too. _Uh. Oh._

%%%%%%% lol Yami always beats him lol %%%%%%%%%%% 

"Guys, it was by ONE point," I said, waving my arms emphatically. They ignored me. 

"Kaiba, I assure you, I did not cheat." Yami was smirking, with his arms folded across his chest in an arrogant stance. "While you were busy making poor Joey and Tristan spin around like _that_, I was ACTUALLY shooting the aliens." 

"Whatever!" he hissed. "I know you get extra points for doing that, and I must've hit them a million times!" 

And on and on as we walked. I rolled my eyes, swing my basket back and forth. "Boys," I muttered as we headed for the innovation center. They were still arguing as I looked over the new dance technology. There was one where a computer 'eye' monitors your every move of your body. I couldn't resist; quickly I got in the line. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that they were out of sight. Probably still bickering. I enjoyed it immensely, the first time today. A small crowd gathered around me to watch me dance, then got bigger and bigger, clapping and whooping. I closed my eyes, memorizing the beats for further practice at home. Everyone "awwed" in disappointment when I finally stepped down, sweating. 

"Sorry, guys, I'm tired," I said, and they all dispersed disappointedly. "When are they going to release that game?" I asked the attendant, turning to him. 

"In two months. You're very good dancer; the best I've seen yet," he said, and I was taken aback. He looked like a movie star, buff and tanned with a dazzling white smile. Now, I'm not one of those goofy girls that swoons in front of a good looking guy. But this guy…….he was built! Very well, I might add. 

"Thank you very much," I said too loudly, shaking his hand when he offered. "Are you a dancer, too?" He said that he was, for two years. Then some others wanted to play it and he helped them to get onstage. I looked at him wistfully, then turned around and went back outside. It was already night and it was pretty hot, and I decided a nice cool swim would help, since I was all sweaty from my dance. 

I looked around for the guys, surprised they were still in one piece. "I saw you, Tea….I really liked your dance," Yami said kindly. 

I flushed with pride. "Thank you. Where were you guys?" 

Yami cocked his head towards the left, indicating the arcade. From the fierce glare on Kaiba's turned away face, he didn't have to say more. I told them that I wanted to go to the water park, and we started to walk again. 

"You could at least take pity on him," I whispered to Yami. "and let him win _once_ in a while." If possible, Kaiba's glare turned even more glarier; he'd probably heard me. I stuck my tongue at him. 

"Yes, I should," Yami said clearly, in a way that indicated he won't ever, not in this lifetime. I could practically hear Kaiba seething from behind us, cursing under his breath. 

By the time we reached the water slides, he was in a better mood, that is to say, he wasn't making death threats anymore. I didn't think that he'd actually kill Yami, but he was so unpredictable, is was hard to say. Altogether, he still looked very pissed off and seemed to be deep in thought. 

I felt a strange feeling of sympathy for him. Deciding to ignore it, I asked Yami if he was going inside the pool. The park was filtering out, most of the ongoers had gone home already. I could hear shrieks of laughter from inside, and the pool looked cool and inviting. He said that he would, but first he'd make sure Tristan and Joey were all right. They had looked pretty green behind those bushes. 

"...Thanks to him," Yami finished, jerking his thumb behind him. I saw a slow, proud smile creep over Kaiba's face and figured he was thinking: _Yeah, at least something good came out of it……_

_Then again, that's too optimistic for him,_ I thought, waving good bye as Yami left and approaching him. I shifted the basket from hand to hand. "You really shouldn't of been so mean--" 

"Spare me the lecture, Gardener," he said bluntly, even before I'd finished my sentence. "And before you ask, no, I am not going in there." 

There was a short pause. "Why not?" I said, keeping my voice light and casual. 

"Like I need a reason." He said with a scoff. 

"Do you forget…..your suit?" I surprised myself with my daring. _Boy, you are walking on thin ice….._

"Why do you want me to go. To have a look at my body?" he said, with a leer. 

"D-don't flatter yourself!" I protested hotly, a fraction of a second too late. I hoped he'd take my face heating up as anger. "Fine. But you have to take care of the twins, then!" I pushed the basket at him, and flounced away. Inside the girls changing room, I seethed inwardly, chastising myself for letting him get to me like that. I hoped the twins were all right. 

I climbed the highest slide, then had fun looping and whirling in the dark, wet tunnel, before landing inside the pool with a splash. _The water was cold!_ I gasped, and broke the surface, letting my feet touch the ground. The water looked like liquid night as I did a few strokes around, fluttering into a butterfly kick. _It's all the better he doesn't come,_ I thought, putting my arms up for the back stroke. _Probably Joey would go inside, and then he'd insulted him about 'doggie paddling'……._.I let out a small laugh and chuckled at that for some reason. 

_Great, are you thinking up his jokes aganist your friends now?!_

"Hey Tea! Come on an' join us!" A group of seniors were in the middle of a volleyball game, and I happily swam over. Yami still hadn't returned yet, but I decided not to wait any longer. We played until we were exhausted, then I checked my watch, forgetting to I had taken it off. So I asked for the time: 9:03. I been in the pool for about 2 hours! 

I told them I would stay a minute longer, and they nodded, laughing and chatting on the way to the changing rooms. Some of the girls stayed for a quick chat, then left. I wandered over toward the floating inner tubes, where they were on a sort of river rapids, taking you around and around in a circle, but slowly. 

There were a lot of them, but I only saw a small kid a few feet from me, lying back in looking up at the sky. I did the same, seeing there was no moon, and only a few stars, like silver pins holding up the sky to the ceiling. I smiled, trailing my hand lazily across the water. The soft movement of the water lulled me to sleep. 

"Are you done YET! It's almost 10:00!" 

My eyes popped open, startled. I had totally forgot. "What…..time is it?" I said drowsily. 

"_9:55."_

"Liar….." I closed my eyes, not wanting to leave the now nice warm water. It couldn't have been that late…… 

I heard a soft splash a short while later, and figured it was Yami, who had finally come back. "How are they?" I asked, meaning Joey and Tristan. 

"I think they're sleeping." The voice drifted around in my head. My eyes were still closed, it was hard to open them. My dangling hand touched something warm. "Unless you mean those fools, Wheeler and Taylor. Then I don't really give a damn." 

My eyes opened with a start. It was dark, the park was closing, and Kaiba was in the water. I think. But then again, Yami wouldn't have said that. I looked to my right, the kid was gone. I realized he'd meant the twins were sleeping. 

"W-what time is it? Is the park closed?" I was so out of it that I tried to turn over, and fell off my tube with a rather ungraceful, ear splitting splash. I mean, my arms and legs were all over the place when I hit the water. I decided that I would stay there, out of sheer embarrassment for that little display. I held my breath and hoping he'd take the hint and scram. Underwater, I tried opening my eyes, but the weak street light was so dim I couldn't see anything. 

_Not that I wanted to, or anything!…….._

"Idiot! What are you doing?! Trying to drown yourself?!" Is what I heard as I was pulled up roughly, nearly out of the water. "Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?!" He shouted right in my wet, dripping face, his hands on my bare arms. 

"I'm not doing anything!" I shouted right back, spitting water, wetting his face. I squirmed when I saw how he was: with no shirt. At least, it looked like it, it was dark and chlorine was stinging my eyes half-shut. 

"You're getting out!" he said, practically dragging me out of the pool. I wiped my face with my hands and felt a towel be slung around my shoulders. I really hadn't expected him to come, and felt awfully gawky in my two piece tankini suit. Out of the water, it was freezing, and my teeth started to chatter aganist one another 

"You don't have to toss me like a sack of beans!" I looked longing at the nice warm water and hopped foot to foot, trying to warms myself. "Loser." 

He'd been bending down to the side to fiddle with something but that made him turn back. "What. Did. You. Say." 

"Nothing…" I was too frozen to move. Then, he started to rant about how Yami HAD cheated, and he was going to prove it someday, this, that, and the other. I realized I couldn't feel my feet after he was done. 

"What's wrong with you! Your lips are blue." I don't know how he could see that in the dimness, but I rolled to my side in a nearby chaise. "Don't tell me your freezing to death now," he complained. 

"No….I-I just n-need to lie d-down…..FOR ONE SECOND!" I said the last part extra loud, so my voice would stop sounding so weak. There was a short silence, then: 

"Second's up." He lay down beside me and grabbed me roughly. I hated how pathetic I must've looked, shaking and shivering like some waif. I noticed that he wasn't shaking, even though he'd been in the water also. 

"Of course, he's not shaking, his blood's probably ice," I muttered aloud to myself, while he ignored me and started to rub my towel clad arms. "HEY! What are you doing?!" it was a wonder no attendant heard our arguing. 

"Shut up. I'm trying to warm your pathetic body up," he muttered, with a fierce scowl. I didn't respond, since I did look 'pretty pathetic'. I let him in mute silence, while finally watching with fascination, as a droplet of water, glittering in the non existent moonlight (so I guess it was the streetlight) make its way down his throat, into one shoulder. Then it curved, dropping to his arm, before switching and dropping down his chest. I don't know. I was in some sort of daze and crazy. A strange heat spread around my body, making me finally stop shivering. He reminded me of a panther, sleek and sculptured, but not as buff like that earlier guy. There was an eternal silence, eternal in the Embarrassment Time Zone. 

He stopped. "….you're looking at my body, Gardener," he said, soft and mockingly, and I slowly raised my eyes to his and quickly stepped back, managing not to trip. There was sort of a smirk on his face, softer than his usual one, yet still reminding me of a predator and his prey: me. 

"I. Am. Not." I said, and it was true; I was looking at his face. 

"_Now_, you're not....but you we-re." We were still lying down in the chaise together. My mind went blank. 

Another long silence crawled by. I was torn between getting up and going and …..staying there and kissing him, like I'd told myself that I would. _And then laughing at him…! Remember your plan?_

_Still, just because he's manipulative, doesn't mean you are…..!_

_Still, he deserves a taste of his own medicine…..see how he likes it!_

_ Still, this isn't you._

_Still, then again, you never expected to have such a crush….on the likes of him?! He's your sworn enemy!_

Throughout my mental conflicts, he was running his hand up and down my sides slowly. Like he had every right to, like he owned me. 

_Maybe that's why I do……._But I knew the reason for my crush was because of the night he'd saved me. I had been making fun of him, something very uncharacteristic of me, by the way, but anyway, he had helped me out. Something I'd never expected….. 

_**Why?**_

"Don't," I said, referring to him touching me. I placed my hands on him to push him off, but my limbs felt ten pounds each. 

"Give me a good reason why not." He murmured simply, nudging my chin up with his nose and I suddenly felt his cool breath hit the side of my neck, caressing. I felt a certain, alarm and panic and bit back a choked gasp. "It's dark, and we're alone. Live a little." 

_Because this isn't right……not now…….someone might see……_A million reasons refused to form on my lips. Gulping, I ran my right hand down his chest, and felt him tense up. He might've been looking at me, but I was looking down at my wandering hand. His shoulders were broad, even when not compared to his narrow waist. I had no idea what he intended to do, but I wasn't thinking about that right at the moment. My little finger slipped the valley of his navel, and I gave a sharp tug, impulsively. 

"Stop that, you little imp," He took up my offending hand and kissed it swiftly. The soft feeling of his lips was so drawing the my hand lingered on them, starting to trace each contour. 

"I think……I want to kiss you," I said slowly, listening to the sound of my own words and the soft lapping of water a couple of feet away. His gaze bored into mine, making my breath catch in my throat. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Again, his words sounded like if everything were simple enough to do. 

_Easy to say…._Actually, the words hadn't been that easy. I switched my mental sayings. _Easier said than done…..that's better. More accurate, at least……._I found that I couldn't, with that penetrating gaze of his fixed on me. 

"Um…..do you mind…..closing your eyes first….?" I said in a meek tone, fidgeting with the fine gold locket around my neck. 

He gave me a look that said VERY PLAINLY, _Are you JOKING?!_

"Oh come on! Nobody's going to kill you if you close your eyes for JUST ONE SECOND!" 

He inhaled sharply, then drew it out in an impatient sigh, one that blew my bangs around and made me flinch a bit. But he finally did so. 

_Gulp….......!_ I inched my face closer, right towards his..... 

TBC

* * *

oh god I'm going to receive death threats!!! For stopping it there!!! - -;;;; but I have a good excuse! Um. Um ….I'm too tired to write any more! (every1 anime falls) but I want you to read the very best! anyway the ride was from MIB alien attack in Disneyland if ya didn't guess. I'll write very fast as I can! So R&R plz!! 


	12. Be my Teddy Bear

A/n: Hooboy. This is the part where it makes me the most anxious. Not because I don't like a good mushy romantic scene, but…..I get soo jealous! ;-; but….but…..that's the cost of a fan fic romantic writer….- -;;;; I wish I was a anime character…..first thing I'd do is put pretty bows in all the bishies hairs! After glomping them to death….(eyes Seto) 

Kaiba: don't you even THINK about it! (retreats to corner) 

Disclaimer: --;; Sadly, I don't own YGO…..are ya happy?! --;;; 

' 

' 

' 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Seto's POV %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

' 

' 

' 

One thing I hate about women is that they take so long. 

I got so bored that I reorganized my schedule in my head, made mental notes of safe stock options, homework I had to check over for school, meetings I had to attend for the next twenty six years. 

And still, nothing. _Nothing._

I guessed Gardener was nervous about kissing me, because she started ranting about….I don't know, I won't even bore you. What's so hard about putting your lips on someone else's face?! Plenty of females, I knew would die at the chance. But she wasn't like any of them. That was a sure fact. 

Though my eyes were shut, my ears were trained for any danger lurking outside. Though I don't know if I could've heard it, she was mumbling incoherently so much. I wasn't really paying attention. but I was patient. 

At least, for a while. 

Then I fell asleep. 

I didn't mean to, but I was drifting off a good ten minutes after she told me to close my eyes, and I didn't open them, since she'd probably take even longer. Though I tried to keep awake, it was hard, it was so boring waiting. My last thought was how cold it was, since I took off my jacket and making a mental note to put it back on. But the girl was boring me so, anybody could've come and made off with it. 

Then I felt it. 

Just as I was nodding off, I felt a gentle pressure of soft kiss. My eyes opened with a start. 

Don't get it in your head that I was startled. Okay, I was. But not out of surprise; I'm never surprised. But she given me a kiss…_on the nose_. 

"You idiot; you DUCKED!" she yelled, slamming a fist at my shoulder. "You--you ruined it!!" 

I was so amused that perfect, poised Tea Gardener would fumble something like that that I threw back my head and gave a shout of laughter. Earlier, she hadn't missed a step out of the dance at the innovation center, she missed THIS? 

It seemed right.....! 

"It's not funny....!" She started hitting me everywhere, but I just continuing laughing. They didn't hurt, much. When she started to get up, I held her down and saw her eyes had tears standing out of them. 

I grabber her and stood us both up. "Don't tell me you're going to cry your eyes out about that," I complained, rolling my eyes. _Women……._

"I'm not crying my eyes out! Shut up! At least, I didn't fall asleep," she yelled, struggling violently with my wrists. "Ooh! You are such a JERK!" 

"That may be so," I replied coolly, easily holding her, "but you like me. Admit it." I put my face up to her ear, "You're in _love_ with me." I said the last part in a low, heated voice. 

"Let go of me," she said in a half sob, and I could see she was getting hysterical. I could also tell that my words had hit her hard. It hurt her to realize that she was in love with me. It was then I realized that she wasn't ready yet, to move on. 

"Idiot, you're going to hurt yourself," I commanded, pressing tightly on her wrists. She didn't stop and I had no choice, "You know, you sure are cute when you're angry." That stunned her like I knew it would and, in one quick movement, I grabbed her towel, and tied her hands behind her back with it. 

Then, calmly, I got up and put my coat and shirt back on, watching out of the corner of my eye as she struggled and yowled like a pissed off cat. After dressing myself, I found her things and painstakingly half dressed her so she wouldn't catch cold. The rest I stuffed into her backpack. A chilly breeze had swept through the closed, dark park, and all was eerily silent. Silent, at least not for her loud curses. 

I threw her look as I fixed my collar and gather the basket and backpack while she continued to use words only a mother could love. "Nice mouth." I said sarcastically, being deliberately callous. "And you tried to kiss me with it? Then, I'm _glad_ you missed." 

I ignored her sputterings of rage and threw her over my shoulder like the 'sack of beans' she was. I ignored her orders of "Let me go! This instant!" and all her kicking. Though it was only half of her usual wrath, I guessed she was tired. At the gate, I paid the watchman, to let us out and when he gave me a strange look at the flailing girl I was carrying, and I explained mildly, "She's had a bad day." 

My conservativeness infuriated her even more. "Thanks to you! Where are you taking me?! Let me go so I can kick your---" 

--Asphalt shone black in the streetlight, from the afternoon rain as my limo approached. With a sigh, I finally put her down, rather gently, then threw her inside as the door was opened. "Would you stop already," I said, knowing it was useless. I nodded to the driver, and he started the car. 

Tea had suddenly been quiet; I glanced over at her curiously. 

Realizing her hands were still tied up, I reached over and undid the knot. She didn't hesistate to scuttle over to the further seat away from me. "What, are you giving me the silent treatment now?" I said, crossing my arms like I hadn't a care in the world. 

Frosty silence. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was glaring at me stonily. 

"First you talk to much," I said, referring to all those infamous lectures she gave to the student body, "Now, you're not talking at all! Am I supposed to be insulted?" 

Now she turned her head away. I felt a strange uneasiness mixed with an annoyance, a.k.a known as conscience. 

_Dammit. I thought I got rid of such a bother years ago......_

"You should be grateful; I could've left you there without a ride. ALL of your so-called 'friends' had gone home," I said casually, while thinking of ways to defeat that Yami. When Tea had said to let him defeat me 'just once,' that had really irked me. "Though it is pretty late....... what would your mother think when she sees you half clad, dripping wet?" I saw her eyes go big. "Hmmm, maybe we should go back to my place....." I trailed off, being deliberately suggestive, hammering the final nail in the coffin. 

"You----" Then, remembered she wasn't speaking to me and abruptly clamped her mouth shut, curling herself into a ball protectively. She looked fragile and pale like that, and withdrawn. I could tell she was thinking, _I don't care what you do to me, I won't talk to you ever again!_ Either that or some mental friendship speech. 

I decided to amuse myself by toying with her a bit. "Or to a hotel?" I slid closer, with a deliberate leer. She was pressing herself so hard aganist the limo door it was a wonder she didn't fall out. "It kills you to be in love with me, doesn't it." I said with psuedo-sympathy, ferally watching her hands. "And I know why: it's because I saved your pathetic life that night, isn't that right?" 

She stiffened in admission. _Maybe Yami always beats me in every duel, but at least I'll get his girl and torturing him._ Her peach colored lips opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. I had to admit, I was impressed by her resolve not to speak to me. For her, eighteen minutes was a record. 

I knew she was just dying to slap or kick me, so I watched her arms and legs to be on guard. I noticed the strap of her bathing suit had fallen down to mid arm, revealing dewy skin, as bars of light passed over from outside. As I hooked a finger under it and fixed it back in place, she panicked suddenly and a blur of leg caught the corner of my eye. Instantly, I was on guard, thinking she was going to kick me, but soon found out that her target had been the basket. 

"Waah! Waah!" _The twins....!!_

She smirked at me in triumph as I reached down, groaning, and heaved the basket up. It seemed unusually heavy. When I tried to hand it to her, she gave me a look that very clearly said, _You're on your own for this one buddy.  
_  
The dolls kept screeching. I gritted my teeth. _My grade.....!!!!_ "Fine! I can do this!" I checked the things over, determined to show Ms. Priss, Ms. Know it All, that I could do it by myself, with no help. Scowling at her, I found out that they needing changing. _Greaaaa....t._

"....the one thing I'd didn't learn," I muttered to myself, scowling as she watched me in amusement. The stench from them was terrible, worse than Wheeler's gym locker, and I have to share a gym class with him, so I know. Cursing home ec, cursing him, and feeling sympathy for mothers everywhere, I threw off the diaper, and......looked around for a new one. Raising my eyes questioningly, I saw her smile and jerk her head, indicating to the my swim trunks._ Yeah, right.....I'm not going to use those as a diaper!_ Grumbling, I looked for an alternative, and saw her blouse she had worn, peeking out of her backpack. Her eyes grew big. 

"What a nice shirt you have....." I lifted it out the pack, it was of cheap, gauzy material and her perfume wafted out to greet me. She snatched it, I let her, since I saw her socks in there anyway. Quickly, I wrapped it around the thing's thing, before she could protest. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, though, because the thing start peeing in a frenzy. "Goddamit!" I stuffed the thing, head and all in the backpack, and still it leaked out in a river! All over my expensive leather seats.... 

_Dammed thing! Somebody should dam that thing._

By now she was howling, clutching her stomach. "Soooo GLAD you're amused," I said icily, and then she took control of herself, and pressed a fist to her mouth to hide her grin. I gave her a look that said I'd deal with her later, then called out sharply, "Roland! Are we there yet!" 

"Already, Mr. Kaiba." The car came to a stop, and he came to the side door and opened it for me. "Um..sir? You should know...." 

"WHAT?!" I said irritably. 

"Um, your pants, they're all wet, sir." I looked down then heard a CLUNK from the other side. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Tea had hit her head against the window pane as she fell over. 

%%%%%%%%%% few minutes later %%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Now, I don't like to be laughed as much as the next person. Even worse, I believe, because I like to get revenge on the offending person. So I should've left her at her doorstep in a laughing heap and drove off. But I didn't. I guessed I was so nice, and that I had laughed at her earlier and caused her to cry her eyes out. Besides, we were at my residence. 

I could see she was torn between asking why and her promise not to speak to me. Stubbornness kept her silent-----thankfully, I was beginning to like her better that way----- as we walked up the front walk, me holding my trunks in front of me so the servants wouldn't gossip. 

They were asleep anyway, the house was stiller than usual. It was very late, perhaps two or three in the morning. Briefly, I reconsidered letting her stay, then decided I rather liked her squirming in silence. 

So I nodded to the maid to show her to her room, with some regret. I wasn't sure whether it was regret for letting her stay, or regret for not showing her myself. It seemed to be both. Shaking it off, I went upstairs, decided I was too tired to work tonight, and changed into my silk pajamas and night shirt. After showering the disgusting chlorine from my body, of course. I disliked swimming for that part, the pool outside was mostly for my brother. 

_Speaking of which......_I went and rang the nanny to see how his stats were and she informed me he was sleeping over at a friend's. I made a mental note to ack him what he had gotten out of it. 

For some reason I was unable to sleep that night. I didn't want to, I realized. It was too silent. Or maybe it was just me. My mind with still seething from being beaten in front of Gardener, of all people. I had found out she had gone to visit Ishizu earlier that morning, and suspected her reason were less than simple. I had also noticed Yami was staring at her most intensely; I smiled to myself. _Very interesting news, I think I'll----_

A soft _tick_ sound caught my attention. Instantly I was on guard, chiding myself for being taken off guard. It could've been any burgular, any enemy of mine (I wasn't being paranoid, that happened often). "Who's there?!" 

Gardener softly peeked around the door, very uncharacteristically modest of her. I think my harsh tone must've startled her, because I said, a bit more gentle, "Oh. It's you." Then settled back as if I hadn't a care in the world. As long as she's silent, I don't..... 

"I...." she creeped closer, speaking slowly and haltingly, "don't know why....." She was wearing an oversize shirt that reached to the floor, ".....I'm here." 

There was a pause, as she stood nervously, while I regarded her sternly. _I should tell her to scram----_ I saw tiny bare toes peeking out of the hem. _She's no business barging into MY ROOM!_ Her thickly lashed eyes were glinting with vulnerability, _She should be on her hands and kneess....._

Wordlessly, I held out my hand. I think she left it hanging up there forever, but my eyes met hers, and finally (after a good ten minutes) she took it. I could feel her pulse fluttering in her wrist and I helped her on, supporting her body. _Think of your reputation!_ She gulped nervously as I held her close...... _her first love Yami will throttle you when she tells him!_ The last part brought a broad smile across my face, as I rested my chin in her hair, taking in it's fresh wildflower scent. Apparently, she liked taking baths as much as I did; she'd just taken one in the other room. I felt her relax finally even though our legs were thrown on each other. But I was tensed up as tight as spring. Neither of us spoke, and I realized she had broken her vow of silence earlier. _Weakling._

As her breathing evened out---forever, it seemed---I took a look at the clock: 4:06 in the morning. _And tomorrow was school..._ (I wasn't really sure why I was worried about that) Gently, I lifted her and carried her back to her bed. I had a few problems distangling her from me----_did she think I was her pathetic teddy bear, or something?!?!?!-----_but made my way back to my room. One of the maids could show her out when she woke. Heaving a sigh, I realized that _I _was wide awake now. 

Maybe I would get some work done after all.... 

TBC

* * *

A/n: kaiba wouldn't try anything with her; he's a perfect gentleman! Well, Tea and Kaiba finally had their first kiss.....sort of! XD. guess what I watched saturday's new episode and nearly laughed my head off when Kaiba called the YGO gang the 'nerd herd.' XD R&R! 


	13. Flower For You!

A/n: I wuz working on this & I accidentally deleted it & I had to type it all over! X-x. I hope y'all 'preciate da more….. Anyhoo look like some pple were disappoint I didn't slip a lil sumpin sumpin in the last chap. Belive me I had plenty of ideas, but sigh, this fic's PG…..one included a tub…..i'll say nothin' more….XD imagine tea waking up in a tub with kaiba! XD She'd have a heart attack! XD X-x Anyhoo, let's get chap 13 rollin! 

Disclaimer: Ergh! I don't own YGO! Ra-dam it! 

%%%%%% Seto's POV %%%%%%%%%% 

"Well, well…..the results are very interesting." said Mrs. Li, the home economics teacher, scratching her chin. 

We----the rest of the class--- were turning in those plastic nightmares from hell in for evaluation, and I wasn't sorry. Dry-cleaning my pants and my limo seats cost a fortune. "Well, did I pass?" I wanted to know, drumming my fingertips on the desk in agitation. 

Gardener shifted from foot to foot beside me, saying nothing. Then again, it _has_ been a week since she'd said anything to me. 

"Well," the teacher dragged it out, "Ms. Gardener doll is in perfect condition. So she passes." There was an ominous pause. 

The class behind me waiting eagerly, silently, like vultures waiting for prey to drop dead. They all wanted to hear that I, Seto Kaiba, had failed home economics. 

A trickle of sweat started over my cheek._ If I don't pass this class from hell, I can't graduate! Damn those requirements……_ I hadn't taken the chip out myself and reprogrammed it because I thought Gardener would notice the difference in a silent baby to a crying one and tattle on me. Surely I was beginning to think she wasn't as flaky as I thought, and that she really would notice. 

"…..but your doll, Mr. Kaiba, is in horrible, dreadful condition. If this were a real life, you'd be in jail for child neglect," There was a hint of a threatening tone but she was smiling. 

Gardener coughed. I looked at her, suspecting she was trying to cough out a laugh. She didn't look at me but stared straight ahead, turning red. 

"Once more….." I turned back to the teacher anxious, and mad, "Did. I pass or NOT?!" 

Mrs. Li paused again, damn her. "Since this is a joint grade, whatever Ms. Gardener receives, is your grade also," she said. I felt my hopes rise in spite of myself. "But that attitude of yours does me no good, Mr. Kaiba." Gardener cleared her throat again at my side. "Still, I don't want to see it any longer in our fine school. Congratulations, you pass." 

_I passed._ I was relieved, I felt my shoulders sag from it. As I turned, Mrs. Li stopped me by saying: 

"But remember, you pass this part. There is still the dinner with me." I turned away as the class erupted in loud cheers. Which I thought was all a bit overdone. 

"Whatever," I told the teacher over my shoulder, storming out of the class as the bell rang behind me. 

_Humph. I'll be glad when this stupid year's over and done with. No one's more happier than me that I'm leaving. No one...!!_

I strode to my locker and started stuffing my texts in. A fond smile passed across my face. _At least, I'm going to miss my old locker……_ so everlasting and faithful, stuck by me through thick and thin…… 

> "Um….."

I stiffened, hating to be caught reminiscing. Especially about an inanimate object. And when I get embarrassed, watch out. But I recognized the voice. 

> "I just wanted to tell you…..that I've already nearly finished……"

Gardener shifted her weight, finger combing her hair nervously, talking to my floor, "the cooking part….at my house. S-so..you don't have to worry about it…….." 

> Silence. 
> 
> "……Okay?" she finished hastily.

I studied her unexpected nervousness around me. Since That Night, I'd expected her to be all lovey-dovey and fawny around me, and was vaguely relieved but she seemed to be avoiding me at all costs. Relieved and a tiny bit puzzled, though. "Why would you do that." I shifted my briefcase from one hand to the other, lifting the metal latch with a sharp click. "You should've used my kitchen. It's a million times better equipment than anything in your sorry house." 

Maybe I was trying to get a reaction, because I felt vaguely disappointed when she pretended to scratch an itch on her cheek to hide her splotchy blush that resurfaced. I gave a mental eye roll. 

_Girls……..more complicated than a trigonometry problem!!_

And if you've ever taken trigonometry…you'd know what I'm talking about. 

I noticed that all her friends were lined up around us even after the lunch bell rang. I gave them all what I call my infamous Death Stare, perfected after countless times. They scuttled away like roaches from the light, but only to spy from a safer distance. 

"Maybe to avoid me?" I said, reaching in my briefcase for something I wanted to give her. Casually, I hesitated, waiting for her answer. 

She was rapidly combing her hair now, she was so nervous. "N-no….I uh….. just rather use my own stuff. I mean, my own bed---I mean-----" She broke off, sweating bullets, but I had to admire to way she kept around. More people would've been sinking to the floor right now. 

> People in crowd, starting whispering in hushed voices.

I let the silence hang, I'm sure she felt, like an ax. Then, a little of the tension left me. if you would've told me I'd be in this situation right now, I'm sure I would've laughed. Gardener was staring at the floor, like if she'd done something wrong, ashamedly and guiltily, in anguish. For some reason, that got on my nerves. 

"Look at me." I took a gentle tone. She shook her head, then finally contradicted herself and stole a peek up at me. Her eyes were so sad with shame and humble and meek, I had to laugh loudly. I wasn't laughing at her, it was just that this thing was so ridiculous, blushing and being shy at each other over something that didn't even happen. I mean, nothing seriously really did happen, so I didn't know what she was so worried about. 

Apparently, Gardener did think I was laughing at her. I watched the lights of war flash in her large cerulean eyes, her fists clench. 

Finally, I thought,_ a real reaction from the Tea I know….._ "It's not…funny!" Her face turned bright red, this time from anger. "Ooh…..sometimes you are such a _jerk_!" 

My smile froze as I repeated. " ' Jerk….'" I tried to distract myself by looking away for something else to focus on. "I see. Whatever." There was nothing else, and I didn't to run away like a coward. But I did it anyway. My fingers closed hard on something, crushing it as I turned away, and began walking down the hall-way. _I have to get to work anyway…….who cares._

People made the way for me, they'd better. Then I felt someone grab the crook of my elbow and Gardener's voice said, "Wait!" 

I shook her off. "Leave me alone!" I hissed in an angry voice, though it was only a fraction of my usual anger. I just couldn't block it, now matter how hard I tried, this heavy feeling had suddenly sat on my chest, and decided to make it's home there. I didn't want to look at her, but I did, and she had wide eyes that was fixed on mine, not shy any longer. Then her gaze darted away, to the floor. A look of puzzlement over took her features, and before I could stop her, and bent and picked up something that was laying at my feet. 

> I glance at my hand and saw it was empty. _Dammit…… the flower!_

Tea held it up to the light, in its sorry state: the red petals were crushed, though I'm sure no redder than my face. The green stem was nearly broken, set at an angle. Around us, students gave a collected gasp and clutched themselves, whispering furiously, as if it were a time bomb instead. "Did…..you bring this for me?" she said softly, her cheeks getting all rosy, and glistening eyes staring at the flower as if it were something precious. 

_As if._

"No!" I snatched at it, but it only broke in two, since she didn't have any sense to let go. With that, I stormed down the hall into my limousine. 

_ Whatever._

%%%%%% aw, she hurt his feelings….. %%%%%%% 

Later that night, I scoured my desk top papers for something to do, but my heart really wasn't into doing anything constructive today. After the disaster of making a fool of myself earlier that day, it was enough for me to just crawl under the covers, something I hardly ever do, and sleep. 

So I canceled all my appointments and took a short vacation. _Maybe, just maybe…..I'll wake up someplace warm….._

Except I couldn't sleep. Rolling on my back, and stared up at the canopy of my bed, rubbing my hand absently. My fingers touched something sticky and rough, and when I lifted it, I saw it was one half of the crushed flower that was intended for Tea. Apparently, the juices had made it stick to the back of my hand. _All through the business meeting I'd had this thing stuck to my hand!_

Shadows darkened my room as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky with my modd and still I didn't move, the flower still clutched to my hand. If my brother were to step in, he'd wonder what the hell I was doing, staring into nothingness holding a crushed flower._ He'd think I was some sort of wacko_. In truth, I was busily trying to sort out and analyze, organizing my mind into a singe coherent thought. It's what I do when I'm feeling confused or unhappy. So even though it looks like I wasn't doing anything, I really was. 

_Sneaky, eh? _

With a grunt, I got up and shook my hand to free it of the flower, the juices had stuck to it like Superglue. Then I lay back down, thinking that I'd just tell the servants I was sick. Finally I was able to sleep. 

As I was drifting off, the silent house suddenly echoed a thump. My eyes snapped open, and I waited to hear it again. Thump. Getting up slowly, I reached for a panic alarm button and let my fingers rest on it lightly, listening carefully, daring not to breathe. Every instinct said 'danger.' 

There was silence. I crept up, out of my bed, into the hall. I didn't shout out in case it was an intruder. _Just the time for it too!_ I clenched my teeth in a grimace, then made my way down the hallway, grabbing the nearest weapon, which turned out to be a broomstick the maid had left behind. 

Stealthily I went to the source of the sound. I could hear voices, but couldn't make them out. Who was talking? I entered the front hall, noticing it was nighttime outside. Then a saw the body of my butler, sprawled on the floor. My breathing quickened, and my grip got tighter. "About to fly off on your broomstick or something?" a female voice sounded from behind me. 

Instantly I whirled, being taken off guard and attacked wildly. My priceless Ming vase shattered upon impact, and the pieces crumbles to bits on the floor. 

"Um……" she was speechless, but unhurt. My swing had been wild. 

"What are you doing here!" I yelled right into Gardener's face. _"I could have mashed your face in! Don't scare me like that!"_ I was very close to shaking her until her teeth rattled. 

"But…you didn't," she pointed out with a cheery, but shaky smile. 

I rang for a maid to come and pick up the vase, which she did. "I ought to charge you for that vase," I said threateningly, as I helped my butler to his feet. The shattering sound of the vase has woken him up from unconsciousness. 

"Well…..you're the one who broke it," she said, her voice light, then seemed to shrink back when I glared at her. 

"What happened?" I asked the butler. "This young lady….I told her she needed an appointment and that you weren't seeing anyone right now, and she shoved me to the floor!" The old butler was disgruntled. 

By this time I was advancing on Gardener, menacingly, even though I was in my old clothes, which was a T shirt and jeans someone got me that I never wore (it was as a joke), she shrank back, eyes wide and wary, until our bodies made perfect spooned right angled L's. She was about to teeter over until I grabbed her around her waist and said only two words: "Get" and "Out", in that order. 

There I let go, and she grabbed the banister to support herself. "You said I could use your kitchen---" 

"You said you've already finished with it!" 

"I said, I was NEARLY done," she huffed herself upright again. "And I can't finish unless I use your kitchen for OUR grade, so….." 

I stared stonily at her, my arms crossed and tipped my head to the right to see if she was lying. She had on her pink ruffled apron so I guess she was telling the truth. "Five minutes," I said finally, turning away. "You have five minutes." I saw her nod over my shoulder and was content that she didn't mention what had happened earlier that afternoon. I went back upstairs and changed my clothes, I had to anyway for a meeting that night and went downstairs to check on her. already five minutes had passed, and I found her with my kitchen in disarray, flour everywhere. "You'd better clean up this mess once you're done," was all I said. 

"Oh, you're rich, you have plenty of servants to do it," she muttered at me rudely, pushing back her hair with one flour wet hand. I watched as she set a pot near the oven and twisted the knob. "isn't like you have to do it yourself," she muttered more to herself than to me. 

"True, but I'd rather watch you do it," I said bluntly, an I told you so smirk crawling across my face. "Regretting that you didn't do as I said in the beginning and let me hire professional cooks, eh?!" 

I expected her to deny it, but she said wholeheartedly, "Ohhh, _yeah,"_ before putting her head into the oven. I didn't expect this and was in silence for a while. When she didn't get up again, I went around the counter. Her voice were echoing in the little oven, still agreeing with me about hiring professionals to do it. "…..definitely....should've let professionals…….handle it…" 

"Here get out of there," I said impatiently, as she did so. "I'll do it!" I found a pan full of cornbread, and using oven mitts, brought it out. For a while we finished the rest of the job, me mixing the pot and she starting to clean up. "Don't bother," I said, over my shoulder. "You're right, the servants'll do it." 

"I'm just gatherin' my stuff up," she replied, and after a pause I continued to talk about how right I was and how wrong she'd been, in not listening to me. 

And throughout it all, she didn't say one word! Not one word! I was totally amazed. 

Finally we were done, and we agreed to it would be my house when we had the teacher to evaluate our dinner. "When is it?" I questioned, reaching in my side for my appointment book. I had forgotten to write it down. 

"The sixteenth of June." Our eyes met over my book. 

"Right before my graduation….." I let the sentence trail off, before penciling it in and closing it shut. There was an awkward silence, as I watched her fumble in her cardigan for something. 

"I, uh…..brought you something," she held up a flower, an uncrushed one, "since I crushed yours and broke it, this is my payback," she said the word "payback" a little bit mockingly. 

Wordlessly, I took it and rolled it around my finger and thumb. Keeping my voice wooden like, I said, "Thanks…….for helping me with this project," I said formally. 

"You're welcome. I really hope you get to walk down that aisle to get your diploma," she said earnestly with a bright smile, which I didn't mind. "And…..I'm going to be there to watch, whether you like it or not," she went on say the last part mock threateningly. 

A real smile crept over my features. "Are you imitating me again? This time, don't choke!" 

She looked at me with wide eyed innocence. "Who, me? I'm too nice to do such a thing!" 

Then we shared a laugh, sort of. Both of us were hesitant, both unsure.Another silence, awkward and long passed, though I didn't feel it go by. I was too busy staring, in the stillness. 

TBC

* * *

Aw I hope I didn't fluff you up! Actually, I do….ah, picturing kaiba in jeans and shirt. ::drool!:: y'know, kaiba I like ya an' all but I thought it was pretty pathetic in that episode where you have virtual fans cheering you on. - -;;; & marik styling his hair scene was funny XD anyhoo, R&R 


	14. Oops

A/n: h-hello. The reason I'm shaking is that y'all are going to have my head on a pike for this….you'll see in a minute. Just remember I plan on this fic to be very long, at least 20 chapters….eep! (shiver shiver) Anyway, let's s-start….let's see, Tea's POV now….boy, am I missing third point really bad….. 

Disclamier: YuGi Oh is not mine, jeesh!

* * *

%%%%%Tea's POV %%%%%%%

_ Why is he staring at me…like t-that?_ I wondered, staring back also. It was kind of like that no blink game little kids play, like the first one to blink would be out. There was a slight smile, which I swear grew bigger, and I realized he looked very…..cute, when he smiled, I mean. 

I know, I know; I have been blabbing on and on about how drop dead handsome he is, but I never ever ONCE thought he was "cute." Like I told Ishizu, _"Puppies are cute, so are kittens….but Seto Kaiba is not!"_ Or something like that. I couldn't think well right at this moment. 

_ I must look like mess, flour smeared on my face_ (why is it that every time I meet with him, there's always something on my face?!), _my old frilly apron probably making me look like a little girl playing dress up....._. It was pretty late, it had been night when I arrived at the mansion. I don't know why I came. I knew he would be embarrassed about what had happened earlier at school. I had been embarrassed too, and felt guilt, also. And I never expected the flower, I mean. 

"Um," I said, breaking the silence, the single word sounding as loud as a freight train's whistle, "I have to….ask you something…." I began, shuffling my weight from one foot to the other, clasping my greasy hands in front of me. "It's about this…..dance at school.." I went on. 

His sapphire eyes hardened into diamonds, but he nodded for me to continue. 

"Well, w-would…." My throat suddenly stuck, the words jammed as I was controlled by his eyes. I tried to sound flip, like it didn't matter whether he said no or not, but my heart was pounding traitorously in my ears. I could barely hear. "Would....you like to, umm……." I took a deep breath and pushed it out. "Go. With me?" 

When he didn't answer right away, I lost my nerve.. I felt a weird sense of betrayal, like I had ruined something. Only I didn't know what. 

"I don't like to go to dances, especially school ones," I heard him say, 

My heart sank. 

"But, I'll make this exception for---" 

"Oh thank you!" I said, having a sudden change of mood that even _he_ looked startled. Even thought I know it was pathetic, I threw my arms around his neck in gratefulness. I don't know what I was grateful for. I guess, the some man actually accepted when I asked him out. _Unlike…._

No, I wouldn't go there. 

He returned the hug, briefly, and in an instant I was reminded of the way he'd held me in the nighttime, when I was feeling so lost and lonely, and afraid of rejection, so scared like a little lost lamb and he was so warm and comforting…..Tears sprung into my eyes before I could stop them, and I was bawling in seconds. But again, he didn't say anything, just held me again. 

_So sweet…. I_ think I loved him. 

I backed away slowly, afraid of my own feelings. It was impossible to love again, especially after only a few weeks! _He probably has some hidden motive….he always has some hidden motive. Maybe I'm a prize….._ my thoughts trailed off. _Wasn't it?I'm so afraid to be hurt...._

He was looking at me in THAT way again, the way that sent shivers down my spine and my skin to ripple. I was so afraid and uncertain….. right then, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to pull away and go home. Our faces were so close, I could've counted the freckles on his nose. But what if I messed up? _Oh...._

> ....Well! 
> 
> In a sudden, quick movement, I thrust my face forwards and up, even stood on tiptoe. 
> 
> And I missed. 
> 
> _Again._
> 
> I got his…. 
> 
> ….Chin! 
> 
> …. 
> 
> …. 
> 
> …[a/n: you can't see me but I'm laughing my head off right now] 
> 
> _Ohhhhh……_
> 
> ……boy.

I recovered hastily and tried to pretend that it had been my target all along, but he wasn't fooled. I could see him struggling not to laugh. At least. I was so mad at myself, I wasn't sure if I was turning red from anger or embarrassment. Probably both. 

"_That's why….."_ he rumbled finally, in a husky low voice that certainly got my attention, "you need to use your finger…." To demonstrate, he curved one under my chin, stroking my skin in way that tickled, tipping it back. I heard him chuckle deep in his throat, and I automatically closed my eyes, leaning forwards again. I felt my nose lightly bump against the side of his, and I knew this time we would not miss. Now, just to lean forwards a little bit more… 

> "Where's BIG BROTHER! I need to tell you somet--" 
> 
> Boy that kid ……I wasn't a violent person, but I wanted to wring his neck off! 
> 
> _Okay, maybe I was a violent person. Who knew?_

Reluctantly, we backed away as he burst in and came to a screeching halt. "W-what's going on?" he inquired, twisting his head to one side like a ……_BIRD! A little NOSY bird!_

_ Okay, calm down, Gardner….I mean, Tea…… It not the kid's fault you're clumsy as an ox around his brother._

> "Am I interrupting something?" Mokuba went on. 
> 
> _Yes! Yes!_

"Ha. Ha." I said with a fake laugh, "No. I was just leaving." My voice sound remarkably calm, and Kaiba gave me an enigmatic look. I think he was just as embarrassed. "Bye!" I forced the word to sound cheerful, then split as Mokuba cheerfully waved out the door. 

Outside the mansion, a few minutes later, I was practically dragging myself back home, in shame. My good friend Mai pulled up in her Corvette. 

"Is that you, Tea, who's slithering? You must be hanging around Joseph too long," she quipped, open the side door for me. I automatically got in, and stared blankly in front of me. "Uh, oh I know that look. C'mon, and we'll have a girl's tete-a-tete." She had this uncanny ability to spot when I had---when anyone had, actually---boy troubles. 

I mutely nodded, then buried my head in my lap. "It was……_so…."_ I groaned. 

"Awful, I know," she patted me soothingly on the back. "I've got some time. Tell me all about it. Was that….that Kaiba Mansion back there? Was THAT where you just came from….?" 

I guessed no one had told her yet. "Yes.. I uh, sort of asked him to a dance…." 

"Ree-hee-heally?" she started to laugh, incredulously. The car stopped with a SCREECH!. "_Do_ tell!" 

%%%%% 

An hour later, we were at Domino Mall, trying on dresses in the clothing boutique of an expensive department store. Mai's a major shopaholic, like me, but I wasn't in the mood. I twas too busy still bemoaning about how clumsy and unfemine I'd acted. "So what? Cheer up Tea," Mai assured me, her eyes glued on the material, "kissing a boy, especially someone like Kaiba, isn't easy….I admire your guts." 

"So…..you don't think I'm totally nuts for….asking him to the dance?" I ventured timidly. I felt a bit better, despite myself. 

"Nooo….though I do wonder….." she smiled over her shoulder, "what Yami would have to say about it…." 

I froze. I hadn't thought of that. "Um….." 

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Maybe I'll drop by this 'little' dance; this is getting interesting," she murmured, walking away towards the dressing room I sighed softly and picked at one. It was beautiful, not too showy, but elegant enough that I thought he'd like. It had all started with a dance, too….. I wanted so bad to go, but what if he stood me up? 

Oh, I hope he doesn't! 

"Tea! Aren't you coming?" Mai called bossily, clicking her acrylic nails. 

"Yeah, all right. Though I probably can't afford half these dresses…." 

"Eh, don't worry. It's on the house," she said with a wink, "as long as you go." 

"T-thanks…." I tried on the first one she held out, and sweatdropped in the three way mirror. It was way too tight! It made everything "pop out", (if you know what I mean). "Um, I think this is too tight…." 

"Really? I think you look hot, but…." Mai had a taste for tight, skimpy clothes, which really wasn't my style, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, since she'd offered to pay. "Kaiba's going to take one look and 'jump your bones', as the saying goes!" 

I blushed madly. "Um….. I don't think I want him to do that….." _Liar….._ said a voice in my traitorous mind. 

"Liar," she returned amiably. "But if you're uncomfortable…..I don't know why you hide yourself under such boring clothes, anyway," she murmured, turning away and selecting another one. "How about…..this one?" 

The next one was better, but was in an ugly maroonish purple color. 

"Different color," we both said, agreeing for once as I went back inside to change. 

"Whoo! Tea, looking fine!" I heard a whoop from outside, rolled my eyes and went inside the booth. I heard Mai scolding Tristan and Joey for looking at me undressed. They protested that they were just here to shop. Then I heard a much deeper voice…. 

When Mai came back with another dress for me to try on, I asked her frantically, "Is Yugi's brother there?!" 

"Yami. Yeah," she said studying my panicked expression. "So what? He won't bite." She smirked. 

> "Well, I can't go out there!" I hissed. Mai paused.

"Look, Tea, you have to do this, to know the truth," she said finally. I didn't know what she was talking about, until she shoved the dress at me. "Try it." 

With a wave, she was gone. I looked down. It was the dress I'd admired earlier, pearly white glistening fabric, draping swirls. _To know the truth of how I feel….._

Making up my mind, I threw it over my head and put it on. The silky fabric slid against my skin, and it seemed to caress me. I tucked stray strands of my long brown hair away over my ears. I hadn't decided how I would wear my hair, but the dark color was a good contrast, so I left it loose. Gulping, I went outside, my step delicate. I thought I looked good, but there was only one way to know. Mai's eyes definitely showed appreciation and pride; I had her okay. I took the sudden silence from the guys as a good sign, but I didn't dare to look at them. I stared at myself in the three way mirror in the hall of the store, then gathered up my courage, smiled and said, "What do you guys think?" 

They were speechless, the goofballs. Wide eyed staring and the whole bit. I realized they weren't joking around for once. _So that's what Mai was always blabbing about, how a girl had the power to make a man walk into a wall, just by being too busy staring at her. I never knew I had that power, but I guess....._

_ I do!_. "You guys…pick up your jaws from the floor," I said to break the tension. 

"Yeah, quit gawking," Mai said jealously, but she was only kidding. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. 

"You look…..beautiful, Tea," Yami was first to speak, and the others were quick to agree. 

> "Thanks," I flushed. _Now, if only he'd think so too….. _
> 
> Of course, I was talking about Kaiba.

TBC

* * *

A/n: okay, next-the-dance! (ducks) Hey! 

Tea: MADE ME MISS?! MADE ME MISS?! (swings mallet) I'LL SHOW YOU "MISS"! 

A/n: Yipe Boy tea's sure scary when mad….(ducks) hey, if you didn't see it, this is half humor! You know, ha ha? 

Kaiba: (restraining her) I don't think you're helping matters much…. A/n: well of course she doesn't think it funny…..but the whole point of this fic is to show how clumsy she is…. 

Tea: WHAT?! Oh, lemme at HER! (waves mallet of DOOM!) 

A/N: AROUND KAIBA! Just around him! okay? Anyway, the next time, they'll get it right…I promise. Next: the dance! What interesting things will happen there? Old flames? New ones? The clash between them! EEK! Okay, review plz! R&R (crash) my…lamp… ; - ;


	15. Er, I mean, Dang He's Fine!

A/N: no more convenient interruptions? but they're an authoress's best friend! X-x & I wasn't Mean, I---(glance glance) is this coast clear, yami? 

Yami: um..(nod nod) 

A/n: had to turn her down for a date, huh? next time some girl asks you out, u GO! - -## I ougtha hit u with my CRUTCH! (light bulb) I know, I'll makes you suffer in this chappie instead mwa hahaha! Does 'stood up' mean anything? :D 

Yami: - -;;;; ohhhhh Tea she's over her-re! :/ 

A/n: O.O your so evil! Cue the chap, quick.! X-x

* * *

%%%%%%Tea's POV %%%%%%

I was a mess before the dance! My hands were shaking so hard while I was writing up my final English paper, that I doubt Mrs. Vezzibi would be able to decipher it. Not even Ishizu, who works at Domino Museum, would be able to, and she decrypts hieroglyphics all day! 

_As well as mummies….._

I wasn't bitter about finding out that Yami had asked her to the same dance. Though, I found it interesting that he'd asked her right after he'd sawn me in the department store at the mall yesterday. What did that mean? Not that I was interested…. 

_Clunk_. My pen hit the paper and I got up. Mai was totally making a big deal out of this, I thought as I grabbed my jacket and raced out of the front door. _It's just a date! No biggie. So don't act like it!_ She was waiting for me outside in her expensive convertible car. 

"Ready?" 

Driving down the road in her usual manic way, (she wasn't psycho, though she does drive like one) I squinted against the oncoming wind. "Where are we going……?" 

"I'm going to treat you to a full body treatment at the health spa," she said with a grin underneath her sunglasses. "Your reward for doing the impossible: asking out the Seto Kaiba. _The_ Seto Kaiba," she added, as if I weren't intimidated already. 

"Mai, uh…..you really don't have to do this…." I said, unsure. She had already paid for my dress and shoes, and I was broke so I couldn't pay her back. 

"Just go and have a good time," she sniffed, and I was relieved at her sincerity. I thanked her for all her help and she said, "What are friends for?" 

Then I got suspicious. 

%%%% 

It was wonderful. The spa treatment, I mean. I barely could afford one--like, every two years--- and being pampered all over hit the spot. "I can see what you like about this," I said over to her as we got massages by guys with very strong hands. She wasn't going to the dance, but she decided to get one, too, 'just in case,' as she put it. 

"Tell me all the juicy details, and we'll call it even," she said innocently, as we got slathered over for facials. I couldn't see her face because of the cucumber strips over my eyes, but rolled them (my eyes) underneath the fruit. 

"So at last you tell me of why you really did all of this for me," I said as the hair dryer blew loudly. 

"I'm waiiiting," she said, in a sing song. 

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I muttered, looking down at the manicurist working at my fingers. 

"How you got over…." She lowered her voice, but I heard. "Yugi's brother so fast!" 

I would've given anything to speed right out of that salon right then. _Screw the pedicures……I'm not answering THAT!_ Even I didn't know the answer….. 

So I said, "I don't know….." 

"You don't know……what?" she said. When I didn't answer, she went on, "That if you ever got over him, or you don't know how?" 

I blushed. "Both…." 

"Aw, poor Tea," she said in a sympathetic voice. "In love with two men. Dreamy men, to be sure. And _damn_ sexy, too." 

"I am NOT I'm love with them!" I made sure I sounded certain, at least. "Quit over-exaggerating….!" 

We got rinsed off, my hair was washed with scented shampoo, and my skin over lathered with sweet smelling lotions. Plus, perfume was splashed all over. "Do we really need all this……smelly stuff?" I questioned. 

"Oh, Tea, you're such a tomboy sometimes," she sniffed, scoffing. "Do you really want to smell like some old dirty ox with dancing with_ the_ Seto Kaiba?" 

"You don't have to make him sound like he's the Pope of something," I muttered, feeling like I'd been in a car wash. And when they showed me a full length mirror of myself, I really didn't see any difference. Though I kept my mouth shut, so not to hurt her feelings. She was even scarier than _me_ when angry. 

Anyway, I really appreciated it and told her so in my sincerest voice. She smiled slyly and gave me a knowing wink as we left the spa. "You're not getting out of it! Tell me more." 

%%%%% 

Mai brought me back home and did my hair, being none too gentle. She pulled and brushed it, it felt, to pieces. I cringed when she set hot curlers in my hair with the iron. "So?" 

"All right, all right." I thought of a story that might interest her. "When I went to the school, I felt really embarrassed because----" here I stopped abruptly. _Because I spent the night at his house….._

"Because?" she prompted, studying my scarlet face in the mirror. "Ooh……" she said in a way to make me feel all shivery. "It's something juicy, isn't it? Isn't it?!" 

"It's not important," I fibbed. "I, uh…..just spent the night at his house….but it's not what you're thinking!" I hastily added as she gave a crow. 

Mai suddenly turned serious, tilting my face this way and that to do my makeup. "Oh, I think it is, the way you're practically blushing your head off," she scoffed. "But generously, I'll let you keep it to yourself and say it was a romantic thing. So then what happened?" 

"Well, I was really embarrassed about….." I decided to tell her anyway. _I need to talk to somebody about it….._ "and I really didn't know what to do; I felt so awkward." 

"Understandable." 

"And uh, I guess I was pretty mean, 'cause the next day he brought me a rose and I sort of smushed it and embarrassed him, I guess." 

"You didn't!" Her painted mouth dropped open. 

"Hey don't put too much makeup on me!" I warned. She nodded, not taking any offense. T_hankfully_. "So anyway, I brought him one the next day, er, I mean that afternoon….." 

"Mm hmmm….." 

"And we ended up…..kissing…" _Sort of._ "Sort of……" 

"What do you mean, sort of?" she wondered. "Either you did, or, you didn't!" 

I told her what happened and she practically rolled around; laughing her head off. "It's. Not. THAT. Funny!" I spat tightly, my face turning red with anger as she whooped up a storm, tears streaming. 

"What's not funny?" My dad inquired, coming into my room, hands in pockets. Mai got up. 

"Oh…tee hee…..thanks goodness I put on waterproof mascara this morning….." she wiped her eyes. I winced, it wasn't THAT waterproof….. turns out. 

My dad didn't notice, or if he did, he is too polite. "Hi, you must be one of my daughter's many friends." They shook hands and he turned to me. "You're looking mighty pretty, young lady….is it for a boy?" I nodded, reluctantly, and he asked who. I didn't want to say….so Mai said it for me, to my chagrin. 

"_The _Seto Kaiba." she said grandly, patting my sulking head gentlylike if I were her pet and pinching my cheek. "Aren't you SO proud of your daughter, Mr. Gardener?" 

My dad's eyes widened into saucers. "You mean, the one that saved your life that night in the restaur---" 

"That one," I said sourly, not liking the why-didn't-you-tell-me, that's-so-sweet! grin on Mai's face._ I don't have to tell you everything! Humph._

"Well, ahem." Dad broke the short silence. "Is he picking you up, sweetheart? I'd like to shake his hand again and thank him a million times over again! Whee!" 

I cringed. "No, we're meeting at the dance at school, Dad." _Thank God….._ "Now, we're very busy, so…." He got the hint, finally, and put up his hands in surrender and beat it. 

"Aren't we crabby?" Mai said, ignoring my scowls directing straight at her. "There, all you need to do is get dressed, and that's all, we're done." She looked at me critically, twisting her mouth this way and that. "Perfect." 

I donned the dress--the pearly white one from the mall-- and slid on the shoes, white strappy sandals to match the dress's color. I looked into my mirror on my closet door, and profoundly gasped. I could hardly recognize myself: my skin, which had been the same at the spa, was glowing with a luminescent shine, nearly the same color as the dress, except with a peachy tinge. Mai had done something to my limp, stick-straight hair so it seemed fuller, thicker, and shinier. I actually started to get emotional. 

"Aw, there, there," she said, patting my shoulder. "See, miracles do happen. You can look like a girl." I shot her a look at her smirk. 

"I think you've been hanging around Joey too much; you sound exactly like him," I said, pulling on my wrap. She looked deeply offended and I laughed as we headed outside again.. 

%%%%%% 

The decorations were spectacular, white roses all over the dimmer darkened gym, with matching streamers. Everyone gaped at me, but I was too busy gaping at it. Ryou, on the decorations committee, had done a great job, I thought. 

I don't long how long I stood there, gawking, until I heard a voice behind me. 

"Hi, Tea." 

I turned and there was Yami with the rest of the gang. Except for Joey and Tristan, who were probably stuffing their faces at the punch bowl, and Yugi, who was a freshman and not allowed to go yet. 

_ Let's see, Tea…..yup, that counts for everyone….._

"Hi, Yami, you look very handsome," I complimented him, which he did; this was a formal dance and all the guys were to wear dark suits and ties. Being the sort of rebel he was, he was wearing the suit, but with no tie, just a shirt underneath. Still…..I didn't feel the fluttering in my stomach like I did with Kaiba. 

"Thank you," he said in answer, as I looked around, sort of anxious to be left alone with him. "My date isn't here yet either." 

"Oh, who did you ask?" I said innocently. "Ishizu?" He nodded and I smiled. "Congratulations. I know you really liked her, I could tell." 

"Yes…." He agreed, and then seemed to hesitate. I wondered why and he explained, "I haven't really been to a dance before…..and I'm sort of nervous…." 

"Oh, it's nothing, just shuffle your feet around with your partner in circle," I said, as we went to sit down with the other still-waiting-for-their-dates-to-arrive people. 

"I think there's more to it than that, right?" he smiled, and I laughed, agreeing. Just then, Joey and Tristan came over. 

"Wow, Taye, is dat you?" They both gaped, annoyingly. "Usually you look all…..frumpy…." 

"Gee, thanks." I smiled sweetly. "Tristan, where's YOUR date, huh?" I knew perfectly well it was Serenity, Joey's sister. And that Joey would have a cow. 

Tristan looked awkward all the sudden. "Uh, she's..... uh," he rubbed his head. "Powdering her nose." 

"Oh, really?" I said as he glared at me. "I think I'll go get her. Excuse me, boys." I got up and headed for the women's restroom. 

Sure enough, Serenity was there, brushing her long brown locks and critically straightening her pale yellow dress. She looked very pretty and innocent. "Hey, " she greeted me. "Waiting for your date like Yami is?" 

"Yeah….." I fussed over myself very uncharacteristically. "Still waiting…." 

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." She didn't have to ask who. 

"Yeah…." I cast a troubled look at the door. _Where was he?_

We left the restroom, and I promptly forgot that I was going to show her to the boys._ What if he doesn't know what time it's at? _I fretted. I_ should've called and made sure!_ So deep I was in thought while I walked across the dance floor, I didn't notice Serenity spotting Tristan and waving; I didn't notice Joey practically spraying his Coke all over the floor; I didn't notice that the whole room had suddenly gotten quiet (well, except for Joey's angry muffled shouting) and that everyone was staring wide-eyed at the door. I looked up, absently, to see who they were staring at. 

_ Kaiba....._

My throat clenched and my stomach dropped to my shoes. 

_ Boy,_ was my first thought. _Can you make an entrance....._ He was dressed in a long dark coat tailored in his trademark way, reaching the floor, with the lapels half hiding his face, giving him a mysterious are. A matching shirt and hugging pants completed the look, but my stomach really did turn a flip at the look in his eyes. It was so penetrating, I felt like he was looking past my soul.....my mouth went dry and I started to sway; my knees actually went weak. .... 

_Damn....he fine!_

TBC

* * *

A/n understandable.....& apologies for the cliffie! But want to get Kaiba's POV in here, too. I'm startin' to miss 3rd person POV somethin' bad……but I wanna challenge myself! I c'n do it! (insert encouraging speech here) Huh!

Next: which song will they dance to first? I think it'll be kevin little's 'turn me on;' i luv dat song! Will be a fistfight? (rowr) then, will the sprinklers 'accidentally' turn on? Lol oh, if ya want to see how kaiba looks this is where i was inspired, (w/o the spaces) : http:www. janime.net / images / FanArt / kaiba / 01 / 05. jpg ( don't really look like 'im ,but i luv da pic ) :p R&R


	16. Truths Be Told

A/n: Well, first, I thought lapels were the collar part of a suit, sorry, I dun know. I guess it could cover his face, by the same mysterious breeze that fans out his coat....lol. BTW It's weird typing for a boy's POV! Expecially romantic scenes....... Here Kai, you type & I'll tell ya what to say....

Kaiba: eh.....okay.

A/n: Wow, he agrees for once. Oh the underlined part is the song lyrics from Turn me on which I don't own. But I love it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

%%%%% Seto's POV %%%%%%

"Whoa, it's Kaiba!"

"Is that---? Who's he with?"

"Tea? He's with her? No way!"

"Yeah I thought they hated each other!" The others' comments sounded awfully loud in the still, silent gym, which had horrible, tacky decorations, and was my worst nightmare in every way, except for the vision standing right in front of me. Nor did I pay any attention to the remarks, or anything else for that matter.

_ Gar--……Tea….._

She was dressed in a white, long gown that shimmered under the spotlight, which was trained on the both of us. Her shiny dark hair was pulled up loosely by a rhinestone clip that glittererd and caught the light, winking at me. I saw her peach-colored skin tinge with red, full lips open in shock, large, crystal clear eyes wide as they could be. She looked like a deer cuaght in the headlights, the surprise was evident on her face. like she'd expected me not to show up. I almost didn't….

_I'm glad I did._ That was on my mind as I crossed the room towards her, my eyes intensely fixed on hers. Everyone held they're breath as if something bad were to happen, like say she'd hit me for being late, or something. Still, I barely noticed anyone else. it was as if we were in our own little world, and nobody was there except for us….

Okay, maybe I did notice a certain tri colored haired figure, with his eyes narrowed to slits, with plain suspicion all over his face at me…..

But I always notice everything! Even though I don't act like it.

As I reached her, she was swaying, and then she crumpled to the floor. I caught her before she fell, then brushed a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, and I helped her up.

"W-what took you so long?" she whispered with a grin and a blush, smiling up at me. I returned it.

"What, were you waiting for me?" I rose up, and with a quick move, grabbed her hand and twirled her around once, so she fell back in my arms. By then, the music had started up again; the teachers' way of salvaging the dance, I supposed, as people finally stopping gawking and resumed. I bent my head and whispered in her ear, "You look…..very lovely tonight…."

I felt her cheeks heat. "Thanks….." The column of her throat swallowed. "You look…..uh…." she stuttered, "V-v-ery nice, too….  
_Just nice?_ I decided she was nervous by the way she was blushing like mad, and we went towards the dance floor, my hand in hers. We made an interesting contrast, me in my dark suit and she in her long white dress, that was modest but elegant, draping across her body, showing off her figure very nicely.

I put one hand at her waist, the dress feeling silky beneath my hand, her body feeling warm. I was aware she was looking at me in surprise and disbelief as I led. "I didn't know you knew how to---" she stopped abruptly.

"Dance?" I finished, letting the word end like a hiss.

"Well, yeah!" she said with a slight shrug, looking down, I presumed, to watch our feet. The truth was, I never had learned….

_Maybe she inspired me........._ Anyway, I could tell she was impressed. We said nothing more for the longest time, falling into a little private world where no one existed, not even us; where two souls just danced together for all eternity…

I really have to quit watching those inspirational shows of Mokuba's…..I shook my head at myself. [a/n: I just love those inner comments to himself! lol]

The funny thing was, it wasn't a slow song playing either. I listened to the fast pacing music, but we danced slow anyway. Even I thought it was okay….. not the music, but the fact we were together.

_Putting it up on me….._

She spoke. "Um…."

I waited. When she hesitated, I prompted, "What."

_ so let me hold you…._

"Well, I've been wondering…..if you---if you---feel the same like I do…." She trailed off, sounding unsure.

I bent forward so only she could hear. "What do you feel…?"

_oh, caress your body…._

"Well, you know…." She blushed, looking away then back, pulling away slightly. "I mean….." She stared at my chest then, speaking to it. "that.. I've got….feelings for you…."

I bent forward again so she put her head on my shoulder. "I know."

you've got me going crazy…..

"You do?" I nodded, and Tea went on, "And…..what about you…..?" She tipped her head up.

I stared at her lovely face for a minute. "You still don't know?" my voice dripped in disbelief. _After everything? Girls are so dense…._

_turn me on. turn me onnnnnn…._

_ Where DO they get these lyrics?_

She shook her head, eyes huge and looking all vulnerable at me. With a sigh, I took her hand and released my hold at her waist. "Come on." We went outside to the small porch next to the gym. She went uncertainly, as if she'd expected me to kidnap her or something….but I didn't mind. I knew she knew I wouldn't.......

'_Kidnap' her for all eternity....._

Out there, it was already night and dark, with just a pale yellow streetlight and moon for light. There was a small banister off to the left, silently, we sat on it and made ourselves semi-comfortable. I glanced around, to see any eavesdroppers, but the night was still. Her eyes were still fixed on me, waiting for me to say something.

"After that night?" I said it like a question. "After I told you that I didn't like to go to school dances for any reason---"

"You didn't say 'for any reason'," she put in, then closed her mouth when I glared for interrupting me. "Sorry…."

"Anyway….." I paused, not for dramatic effect, but because she'd made me forget what I was going to say. It wasn't just her interruption, but the way she was looking tonight. I hardly recognized her. "Um…."

She goggled and made a sound of pertinent disbelief. "Is the great Seto Kaiba actually…..stuttering….?"

"I am not!" I exclaimed, and she laughed. She looked so beautiful doing so, that I wanted to grab her and kiss the breath out of her. I scarcely could believe this beautiful creature was actually the one that night…._in the restaurant….. "_That's it. I'm going home."

"No, no, I'll shut up now." She put out a hand to stop me. "You were saying…..that you hated to go to dances, yet you went with me….."

"And..... doesn't that TELL you something?" I said impatiently, getting up to stand again.

"Yes…." She said slowly. There was a long silence as our eyes met and held. "It means you wanted to go with me."

"And….?"

"Just tell me, already….I want to hear it from you." She said with a twinge of equal impatience.

"Yes…..okay, yes, I do have feelings for you!" I turned away, just as the doors burst open.

"And if you EVER touch my sis, again!" the mutt was yelling at his pointy headed friend. "I'll kill YOU!" they ran off, presumably to kill each other. I hoped so.

"Nice friends," I said over my shoulder, my tone scathing.

She sweatdropped, looking after them. "Tristan asked his sister out….." I felt her hand on my shoulder. "But….as you were saying……I feel so flattered…."

I half turned around. "Really."

"Yes, of course! I mean.....at the restaurant......is that why you saved me? Because....you liked me?"

The moment of truth. I wanted to tell her, but looking down at her beautiful upturned face, the words just wouldn't come out. I shifted my gaze towars the big green double doors, which were slightly open a crack. _Someone was listening...... _I felt her kiss my cheek softly. "I….hope that was intentional this time…..?" I smiled down at her.

"Yes, it was," she answered, turning bright red again.

I pulled her in a little bit closer, my hands resting on her forearms and sliding down. Our hands linked and she finally looked up at me. She looked so strong and sure of herself, not wavering at all from my intense gaze. I liked that. I had always admired her tenacity to stare me in the eye. Few had ever done that, and I liked it that way. Except when she did it......it was different.At least she had before…..

_ ….that night in the restaurant…._

It just kept coming back. I felt a stab of the barely felt before: guilt. She would be mad if she knew the truth……of why you really saved her…..

_ Argh, conscience! Worthless thing..... _I turned away, partly in confusion. _Still…._

"Kaiba." an authoritative voice cut through. I recognized it right away. "The teacher wants to speak to you. Something about your graduation."

I gritted my teeth. _Riiight….._ Still, I told Tea, "I'll be right back," as we walked back in and Yami showed us the way. "Go eat something and get me something also."

She nodded uncertainly, then smiled and hurried away, long trailing skirt swaying behind her. After a silence, I went on, "There is no teacher."

Yami paused and waited until I turned around towards him. "Ishizu told me something very interesting."

"Oh?" I said innocently.

"Some thing about your business and here." There was a pause. "Is it true?"

"That she's an investor?" I said offhandely. "So?"

"That night in the restaurant," he began, cutting to the chase, "you were on a date with her, weren't you."

"So?" I said irritably, my temper rising as well as my uneasiness. "Get to the point."

"Tea was only a demonstration…." He went on, watching my face critically as I looked away. "You needed another investor, and badly---"

"All right, stop." I cursed Ishizu and her big mouth. Though I knew it wasn't her fault. " My company was in repair, and I needed to assure Ishizu, she has a business, also."

"The healing center and the museum," he said with a nod.

"Yes….so she promised to loan me money….except she didn't trust me. So….I had to show her…that she could. And that was it."

"You went on a date with her, and you used Tea," His self-righteous tone made me want to hurl.

"Whatever."

"Admit it." he insisted, crossing his arms. "Admit it!"

"…." I was at a loss, glaring steadily at him. _He makes it sound like I'd commited murder!_ He was smirking, and I could tell what he was thinking.

_ Wait until I tell her….._

_ Lousy, jealous, son of a---_

"Is that true….Kaiba?"

My eyes went instantly towards the source of the voice, like I couldn't recognize it. In truth, I couldn't, it sounded so shaky and breathless. "I…." I began, when I caught sight of her devastated face. "Tea….."

"Is that TRUE?" Tears began to glitter and spill out of her angry eyes. There was silence and I said nothing, just nodded mutely._ You wanted to tell her…to see how she would react…..said a voice in my head. And you knew this would be it….._ She turned away, sobbing quietly and Yami went over to her.

After a long silence, I couldn't take it any longer and then I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What is the MATTER with you?!" I said angrily. 

"You used me!" she yelled back just as angrily. "Just to impress your girlfriend!" She wrenched out of my grip, literally, since I had had her in the grip of steel. I'm sure it must've hurt, but she was staring at me angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I guess I should've expected it! Stupid me!"

"Yes, stupid you!" I shot back, my temper at it's peak now as I fought for control.

"What? Why are you so mad at _ME_ about?" she pracitically screamed. " _I'm _the one who's supposed to be---"

"Because, you already knew my intentions, from the start!! You knew I wasn't saving you because out of the goodness of my heart.... ." She was silent, at the validity of my statment, as I was panting slightly from running and the ferocity of my words. T

here was a silence as I turned away. _And then, just now when I've confessed my feelings to you…..well, it's all out the window already!_ "I expected .......you'd react this way.......and now I know why......." With that, I walked away, leaving them both behind. "_You know how I am. Just like I know exactly how you function_." I hissed under my breath, not really caring if it was heard by the 'twins' or not......

I didn't have to say it. But it was..... 

_Over....._

TBC

* * *

A/n: yes very confusing logic I know. --;; It'll be cleared up! I was going to put in a fistfight, I love those! But Kai'd kick ol' Yami $$. Him being still a short guy, and all....Though he is good at dodging....hm, maybe later, lol......Oh well no flames, plz. Feel free to disagree with me....R&R 


	17. We Were Almost There

A/n: Hey, peeps! Ppl! I cannot explain how much your reviews amused me. maybe I Should change the title to kissing but missing, lol. But tea'll kill me. she'll be like, DIE authoress! Grsh! X-x and that wouldn't be cool. Seto kicking some yami a$$ would be, though…..mwa ha ha. But then yami'd be a bloody pulp. Too much fangirls, he has. - -;;;; they'll be MAD! X-x Well, anyway, enjoy my chap.

%%%%%Seto's POV %%%%%%

"Mokuba!!!" I hollered. "Pick up your toys!!!!!" My voice reverberated around the walls of my mansion, as I fixed the jacket of my suit.

Maids and servants scuttled around, to avoid me, and to make the final preparations on the house for the dinner I was supposed to have with the home economics teacher. _Bothersome thing….._ It had been a week gone by, already, since the disaster at the dance……and Gardener and I haven't spoken since….

I hope this stupid dinner goes by quickly, I thought. _I have plans!_

Actually, after graduation, I was going to whoop and holler and have a big celebration, with the guests (me) and the host (me). Internally, that is. An internal celebration. All by myself…

_Bother. Well at least this'll only take some thirty minutes… that's good.._

The doorbell chimed around the house in huge, clanking noises, and immediately I turned to my TV screen in my room, of the surveillance camera outside the front porch. I could see the teacher, Mrs. Li and--

_ Darn it! I thought---I forgot…._

Tea was there as well.

Scowling fiercely, I turned away, still absently fixing my collar in the dark, dim room, mentally preparing myself._ Okay. I'm just going to act stiffly polite and stuffy, pretending everything's just fine and dandy._ Surely Tea would try to talk to me, but I had nothing to say. This was a final part of our project, and that was all. _Really,_ I told myself, as I left my room and went to greet our 'guests.'

"Hello, Mrs. Li. Fine evening, isn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly is," she agreed, looking a little shocked and pleasantly surprised as I helped her off with her coat and let the butler take Tea's. We had had a mutual agreement made earlier. "Very nice service indeed," went on Mrs. Li, as I led her gallantly to the dinner, eager to get this over with.

The servants had decorated the dinning room hall beautifully, and I heard Mrs. Li gasp, impressed. It was nothing new to me, of course, though it saw in the corner of my eye Tea was looking a bit uneasy.

"Oh, who made the cornbread?" Mrs. Li chortled, clapping her hands as we sat down. "How did you two know it was my favorite?!" She took a bite. "Mm! Very good!"

I sat down at the furthest possible seat from Tea, which was directly across from her. Could I'd made her sit at one end of the table and me on the other, I would have. But I didn't want Mrs. Li to think something was going on between us.

_ Not that there is……_

"I did, Mrs. Li," said Tea in answer to her earlier question about the cornbread. "But Kaiba helped…." She darted her gaze at me, then looked away when I didn't acknowledge it.

"Mm, very good," mumbled Mrs. Li through a full mouth, eating away. "Go on, you two! Help yourselves!"

"I've already eaten," I lied, waving away a servant with a tray full of food. The truth was, I wasn't the least bit hungry.

"Me too," Tea chimed in, flicking a glance at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, _okay_, more for me!" laughed the teacher, as if she didn't care. But I could tell she was noticing some tension between us by the shrewd glint in her eyes. _Very perceptive….right. _"Anyway," went on the teacher, wiping her fingertips, "about this project. I can see that you two have done a very great job, working together." I hid an eye roll at the words, _'working together_.' . "I saw that, Mr. Kaiba," said Mrs. Li with a slight smirk, shaking her finger at me.

"Saw what?" I said irritably. I mean, really, even I have my limits.

"That eye roll. Now, answer me this: I bet you thought that you'd never get through this with Mrs. Gardener as your partner, eh?"

"No, that's not what I thought," I snapped.

"Oh, so you did think that you would?" the teacher said, all sly. I could feel both their gazes on me.

I tipped my head back slightly and slitted my eyes so they would know who was in control here. "I had not one doubt that I could ace this subject. After all, I get straight A's in everything. Much harder than home economics, even!" I finished with a mock gasp.

Mrs. Li paused, and looked down for a second, her gray hair like a cotton ball in the chandelier's candlelight. "So you don't believe home economics is important, Mr. Kaiba?" she said smoothly.

"I didn't say that." I muttered.

"Isn't it what you think?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

"No….." she let the word trail off airily. "But anyway, let's get back to the project…."

_Finally……_this time I didn't say it aloud. I knew my grade was on thin ice.

"Now, Ms. Gardener, what did you think of Mr. kaiba as a father?" The teacher inquired, turning to her right, referring to when we had the 'twins'.

Promptly Tea began to choke on her sip of water. Yes, _again_. I rolled my eyes again and made a big show of exasperation, but inside….

_What? Do you really want to know her answer? You already know it._

"Um, I uh," she said when Mrs. Li was patting her back, "think….he was…..a very good…..father….."

_Could she be any more reluctant-sounding?_ I glared at her,.  
"And you, Mr. Kaiba? What did you think of her?" Mrs. Li turned back to me, casually helping herself to some more pie. "By the way, doesn't Ms. Gardener look charming tonight?"

I gritted my teeth. Then, I shot a glance at her in indulgence. "Yes……." I finally muttered.

" ' Yes what?' " prompted the teacher, while Tea shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes she does! Is this really necessary?" I suddenly exploded.

Mrs. Li didn't bat an eye at my exclamation. "Actually, yes, it is."

_Yeah right._

"It helps me to see how two enemies---"

_Still_ enemies.

"--that are forced to work together---"

_ 'Forced' being the key word!_

"---end up achieving something great---"

_ Yes, until her nosy ex-boyfriend wants her back! So obvious……_

"---and I think that's extraordinary." Mrs. Li finished, lacing her fingers together, looking first at my scowling face, then at Tea's uneasiness. There was a short silence where neither of us moved. Then, Mrs. Li spoke. "Of course, maybe I was wrong….."

We both looked up at her in surprise.

_Mrs. Li admit she was wrong? She's as self righteous as Yami is!_ I couldn't help thinking. _Maybe that's why I can't stand her….._

Mrs. Li gave a secret, hidden smile, then continued to sample each of the foods as dinner went on. _Thankfully_. I was in no hurry to prolong this wretched event any longer…….As Mrs. Li prattled on, I stole a glance at Tea, who kept stealing glances at me, and every once in a while our eyes would meet, and we'd both look away. Finally, I kept my gaze on something to distract me, at least until this dinner was over.

Finally it was over.

_ Finally!_

As we were getting up, I played my gentlemanly role with Mrs. Li, leaving Tea to fend for herself. If you ask me if it was on purspose, I couldn't really say……then again, I never do a thing unintentionally….so…..

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba,, for a lovely dinner," Mrs Li shook my hand, and I clicked on my smile of sincerity. She bent forward and whispered, "You passed," then waved and went off on her car.

I sighed in relief. Math examination weren't bothersome to me. Physics were easy. But the hardest subject of all was:

HOME ECONOMICS. UGH!

As I turned towards my house, I felt a familiar touch on my arm. I wasn't really that surprised. As I've said before......

"What. Do. You . want." I said shortly, my false smile fading down at Tea.

"I'm glad." She said simply.

I blinked, not knowing what she was talking about. Then I realized. "…..Oh, you should be happy…." I said sarcastically, turning to her and breathing fire. "It's your grade as well!" I was referring to the fast she had practically called me a bad father earlier.

She flinched, knowing what it was. Sometimes we could read each other's intentions so clearly, and that was the main reason we couldn't stand one another. If you would know another person works, you'd get irritated with them pretty fast…..

"Wait," she said when I pulled back.

"What? Your little boyfriend's waiting for you, I'm suuure. And I emphasize on the 'little' aspect. " I said with a sneer.

I saw the angry glint that crossed her eyes. _Predictable_. "It's not what you think! Why must you be so.....difficult?"

"Whatever." With that, I turned away and she didn't stop me. I went into the house and slammed the door, so that it shivered on its hinges and then leaned against it, sticking my hands deep into my trouser pockets and looking to the right, at some old toys Mokuba still didn't pick up.

_I don't still have feelings for her……did I? Feelings could be eradicated. Erased, like they've never been there, in the first place. It was easy. All I had to do was----_

I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut for an instant, feeling a headache starting to press on my temples. I was mentally pushing out all the times we'd shared, and the fact that although at first my intentions weren't holy and chivalrous by a long shot, there was something about holding one's life in your hands and saving them from their doom. _The feeling of a hero…… Yeah, right. _It seemed pretty ironic to me, since I was the one who had destroyed millions of people's lives before, without even blinking, drove them to suicide, and worse……

Maybe that was why I couldn't talk to her…….Taking a deep breath, I held it for a while, then softly let it out. _She deserves someone else…….right._ It was the least right I could do by her. She had fallen in love with me only because I had saved her life…..

"Kaiba? Are you still there?" came this meek, clear voice from the other side of the door. I had been leaning on it and my eyes shot open wider, as it since intruppted my mental spiel.

"No…." My voice came out a mumble, then a mutter. "Go away." When there was no sound of running feet, I threatened, "Or I'll let loose the attack dogs!"

"Liar……" I heard a step. "You don't like dogs….." Which was true…….With a sigh, I opened the door and glared down at her upturned face staring warily up at me.

"What. And make it snappy."

"Yami …..is not my boyfriend." She said immediately, trying to see what I thought of that. "We're just friends."

Well. _That WAS snappy….._ "……good for you." I said noncommittally. She seemed slightly disappointed by my reaction, and turned away sadly.

"Well…..I……just thought you should know." She said at last. I watched her carefully make her way down the driveway, observing the way she lifted the hem of her skirt so not to get it dirty by the mud and the lawn, her figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance, then turning at the curb to look back. By then I was thinking, _Don't look back…….don't look back……_and then she did.

_ Never did do what I say……_I stepped back, looking down, and when the door closed with a final creak, I made a mental note to fix…..

TBC!

A/N: yay ,tea finally got over her crush! On yami, that is. Whoo! I always did like yugi-kun betta….(glomps) . Well looks like they don't hate each other at least…..yay! I just LOVE it when enemies fall in love! SO romantic......sigh.......(glomps them both) boo hoo, this fics almost done….;.;….i think. It depends….on the reviews…..so hop to it! R&R


	18. Easy to Say

A/n: wah! This is the second to the last chappie…I am so sad…& about kai losing to yami episode…poor kai…. He looked like he was gonna CRY his eyes out. --;

Kaiba: I. Wasn't. Gonna. Cry. My. Eyes. out!!! (big anime vein) -.- ######

A/n: yep, just CRY his eyes out…..-.-you were so mean to him, yami…nyah! Meanie! :P

Yami: humph.

A/n: bad winner! :P gloater! You could have at least…..uh….hmmm……

Yami:…..yes?

A/n: d-don't you smirk at me! You could have, uh….you could, um…..at least been politer! :P makin' poor kai CRY his eyes out….

Kaiba: I DIDN'T---ah, forget it. (sniff)

A/n: (huggles) poor kai……did big bad yame be aw meanie-weeny to you….? (glares) just for that, you will suffer, yami! Mwa haha ! ah! I got it! (card appears) I activate…..Hoards of Fangirls! In attack mode!

Yami: O.o that's not a card!!!! (hundreds of fangirls appear) O.O

A/n: How do you know? Do you KNOW every single card..? uh, never mind….(sweatdrop)besides, this is MY realm!

Kaiba: (smirk) this is intersitng……!

Yami: Counter attack: Spellbinding circle! (circle of magic appears around fangirls)

Fangirls: (sulk)

A/n: Oh yeah? think ya c'n beat me, eh? (anime flames) attach with Multiply! (infinite girls appear) Mwahaha!

Kai& a/n: (laugh evilly!) Muah ha hah!!!!!

Yugi: oh no, ….please stop ! (big wet pleading eyes) 0-0 pwease?

A/n: oh no…..not…_The Eyes_! X-x….yugi….you traitor---! X-x (faints}

Kai:: darn you weak authoress!

Disclaimer: ok dat was disturbin' & weird.....oh yeah, I don't own YGO!

* * *

%%%%%Tea's POV %%%%%%%

The sound of chirping birds awoke me. their whistling sounded awfully loud, more like trains whistles. I groaned and rolled over in my bed to escape the sunlight peeking in my eyes. _There…..bury yourself in your embroidered pillow from Grandma…..tell the world to go away… ._

Maybe I was being overly dramatic. After all, it was the last day today, I should be happy, like the rest of DHS students.. _Or was that yesterday?_ I couldn't remember. What was today? Something big..

_Oh yeah. Graduation day._

I opened my eyes and stared up at the plaster while ceiling with light yellow wallpapering around the edges. The birds continued to chirp happily, it made me feel sad. No, tomorrow it was commencement ceremony for the seniors, or today, I really didn't care which. I threw my hands over my head at the backboard, resting them near my disconnected phone nearby. Earlier, I had had a fight with one of my very best friends….

Sighing, I attempted to sit up, still in my nightgown, even though it was about 12:00 noon, according to the nightstand clock. I felt like a mess, both inside and out. A pile of dirty laundry stood in one corner, my mom had forgotten it before work. Numbly, I went to pick it up. That was I: wrinkled, old clothes thrown haphazardly every which way, as if pointing every direction of my life.

Suddenly all the energy went out of me in a whoosh, and I sat down with a thump on my bed again. Then I was on my back, giving the ceiling another once over again. I felt tears prick at my eyelids at the fight, the one at the dance Kaiba and I had….

It wasn't fair. Why should I have to be the one to work things out? Shouldn't he want to, too? Earlier, Mai had cornered me to ask about how the night went, since she couldn't make it after all, and took on look at my face and said, "Oh." Sort of like an unsurprised "oh." Like she knew something would have gone wrong. When I asked her why, she shook her head and said, "Let me guess. You two had a fight….?"

I swear, she was psychic. After I explained what happened in detail, (by her request) she nodded, like she understood everything, _immediately._ "Well?!" I said in frustration., "What is it? why had he been so mad about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just has a bruised ego, is all. Typical male thing. That easy to fix." At my puzzlement, she added, as it were the MOST OBVIOUS THING in the world, "Because, you know, he was caught and felt ashamed of his motives of why he saved your life, you….know?" She waved her hands.

But I still didn't understand. "Is that all?" I said angrily, thinking about how I'd felt guilty when he had left me standing there.Me! _Why?_ Who knows! But I did, and he yelled just because he was _embarrassed_?! Mai said something then left, but I didn't hear it, except it was something like, "you ought to make up with him, hon."

_Me?_ Why do_ I_ have to be the one, I fumed all the way down the street that night_. ...when he's the one at fault?!?!?! I_ was the one who was supposed to be furious! After all, if Ishizu hadn't been there for someone to impress, Kaiba would have let me die that night, and walked away without a scratch. To think that I was some sort of….sort of…..pawn in his 'victory road' made me sick and feel used. That's it. I felt used.

_"Would you just tell me already?!" I said with a tinge of irritation at his stubbornness. "I want to hear it from you."_

_"All right…..I DO have feelings for you!! Happy?!"_

I stopped to work out the lump in my throat. Why couldn't I be more like, well….like him and just brush this off my shoulders like it were no biggie? Even Mai could do it. Still, she had advised me to make up with him.

And face it, even though you would happily tear his head off, right now, for putting you in this position and situation, you still have feelings for him. Even though!

But WHY? Wh-hy do _I_ have to be the one to make up?

Back in my room at the present, I remembered after my talk with Mai, I felt even more frustrated, and found myself looking up the store windows of the Game Shop. Where Yugi and Yami's grandpa worked. Without thinking about it, I had arrived there. Unconsciously. And just like in the same dream state, I walked up the stairs to the back door, where to main house was and tapped on the door, my hand feeling like it wasn't mine at all, but somebody else's.

Mr. Moto greeted me and let me in, and I felt my mouth form the words,_ "Is Yami in?"_ [a/n: sounds like that phone wireless commercial…'are you in?' ok I be quiet now --;;] "No, but he'll be back soon, he just had to run to the market for a few things. Won't you sit down? Do you want water or….?" He said kindly, as I sat down. I shook my head, and he left towards the store. I felt so uneasy waiting, because my mind was whirling around for what I would say to him, making no sense. I fidgeted around, waiting, then finally decided I would have that water after all, and went into the kitchen.

"Oh! Tea, I'm sorry I completely forgot you were waiting, Tea" explained Mr. M, while my feet went cold from all the blood draining. I was SO dreading this! "I'll leave the two of you alone," said Mr. M to us, then am-scrayed it out of there, the door slamming behind him like a tomb's.

I said hi in greeting, then took a shaky breath knowing he wasn't going to like what I had to say to him. but I had to know! To make some sense of this! "Hold on," said he, going over to the door and opening it again. "Stop overhearing!" I heard him say, then a muffled sulky voice and feet running up the stairs. I was glad he scared away whoever was eavesdropping, because this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Er, Yugi's home, I suppose….?" I said with a sweat-drop, adjusting my letter jacket.

"No, that was Grampa. So what is it?" he said with a friendly smile [a/n: OMG he made a joke! ::great wall of china crumbles:: yeah, yeah, ssh….] "Did you have to ask me something?"  
"Er, yeah," I said, feeling embarrassed and sort of ashamed. "You're not going to like it though….." I trailed off, wondering if I could really do it.

"Go ahead, Tea. you can ask me anything. We're friends, aren't we?"

I nodded rapidly in quick agreement. "Well, ah…..it's about that night…….at the school dance….." a look of dawning realization crossed his face, and I went on rapidly, "I don't want to offend you, but I want an honest answer…" _Oh great, make him feel even worse!_

__  
"Yes?"

"When you told Kaiba about what you had found out about, you know….did you know I was listening?" I blurted in a rush. "Too?"

There was a pause and I considered his answer. If he said yes, then that meant he had planned on just being malicious and spiteful, even though I didn't want to believe he would be that way. If it was a no, an honest no, then…..that's what I was hoping it was. He didn't do it out of spite for Kaiba…..and jealousy...?

_Oh, riiiiiiight. He was jealous. Riiiiiight. No time to get a big head, Tea! Jealous. Sheesh._

I supposed he was thinking the same things because he looked away for a full minute, not saying anything. I thought I saw a hint of nervousness in his expression, but of course that was impossible. "No." said he.

"…..okay."

"I didn't do it out of jealously, Tea." He looked me sqaurely in the eye, as if wanting me to believe it. "I just felt you ought to know everything, before....you get too involved with him and all..."

"Okay," I said again. As I felt a wave of relief wash over me, he went on, sticking his hands at his waist:

"Can I give you some advice?" He said it in a tone that meant that I wasn't to disagree or refuse. I nodded mutely, somehow dreading it. "About …..the whole idea of you….and Kaiba….." He pulsed, looking away again, and I held my breath, for some reason. "I…maybe it's just me, but I sincerely don't think it would be a good idea.....It will be way too much problems for you. Do you understand?"

I felt a wave of dejavu. _"I don't think it would be a good idea, Tea,"_ he had said when I had asked him out way back when. _"It'll be too much problems for you._" In the same, low, soft deep voice of his._ Don't you understand?_ Nearly in the same sympathetic way. For an instant, I felt so dizzy as all the blood rushed out of my head, that I caught myself on the back of a dining chair. He asked if I was all right, and I answered yes. _Liar!_

_He started it!_ I ignored it and said, "Thank you for your opinion, Yami. You know I do respect it......." but my lips felt so numb, it was automatically said rather than heartfelt.. "I have to go, good bye," I said in a hurry, turning to leave out the front door, rather than the back. I think he got the point, and left me be.

Walking home, and later, when I was in bed, awake, I thought about what he had said, and how it affected me. Could it it just be….I wondered, struggling, that secretly I had always resented Yami for not even giving us a chance? For not even trying to? He knew how sincere I was. He knew how much I had wanted to be with him. Yet…..I sighed, turning over, now, in the morning. I had barely gotten a wink of sleep and felt like it.

Maybe I was manipulative, too. Maybe the sudden rush of feelings for his arch-rival, Kaiba, had spurned out of the fact that I had resented Yami's refusal. _Rejection. Ugh. It sucked to be rejected. Just sucked…..!_ I thought viciously. Maybe I was resentful. So what.

Ugh! Men……them and their big egos…..!

My calendar on my wall said that it was indeed the 16th, which meant today was the commencement ceremony for the senior class at DHS. I checked the clock again. in two hours, it was to start. Being a junior, I wasn't actually _in _the ceremony, but I had planned to go, since Yami was a senior this year, as well as…..

Staring at my dresser, I opened it to find….that photocopy I had stolen that day when I babysat Rebecca and she had lost her teddy. My mouth went dry as I pictured how he had looked at the little girl when she had gotten her teddy back from him. and then I had stolen the photo, and he had found out and ripped it in two. And threw it in the trash. But I had recovered it. back then, I had hated him so much, for all the stupid things to do, this was somehow the stupidest……._Great, now I'm REALLY confusing myself!_ But the person I had resented the most was….me, because of my rather inconsistent moods, and never knowing what's going on, really. Never making sense….still-having feelings for Kaiba, that is…….and I'm pretty sure he still has some for me. he's just too stubborn to say. If I didn't say anything, just continued to snub, gradually we would drift apart, further and further…..

_"I'm NOT like him,"_ he had said to me._ "And I know….you know it, as well."_

I got up suddenly and stuffed it away.

I knew what to do.

TBC!

* * *

A/n:: yay, tea knows what to do! Go, tea! go, Tea! ::waves pompoms:: Getcher man! 

Tea: ..........er, thanks for the cheer, authoress…..:: big SWEATDROP::

A/n: & don't listen to what ol' Yame's doom and gloom predictions! He's just bitter!! Bitter, I say! Bu-ut….._he's also right._ ::dramatic point:: Even if S/t _does_ get together again , their future has….. obstacles! ::boo hoo.:: T---T but they don't care! Aw! Anywho, R&R!


	19. Third Time's the Charm!

A/n: and it's the finale of LLL! Boo hoo and yay at the same time, I guess. --;; anywho, it's-a gonna be great! Will there be a LLL 2 ?!

Yami: Ra-willing, no.

A/n: I'll be the judge! Anywho, yugi, which part didja like the best?

Yugi: hmm….(grin) I likey the part when at the field trip when Yami beat Kaiba by one point! :D

Seto: …..

A/n: well! That was mine too! So many to choose from! No one enjoyed this fic more than I did! XD

Seto: that's for sure!

A/n: very funny, Mr. grumps. I hope tea keeps you in line more often! that'll be funny to write . . . hmm-hmm. Anywho, let's start already! Rolling!

Disclaimer: Well. I don't not own YGO!

%%%% Tea's POV %%%%%%

_ C'mon, you know what to do,_ I told myself, getting up out of my bed, where I'd been moping away half the day away. Usually, I set out my clothes the night before, but I had been so busy moping . . . . and now I was disorganized.

It seemed my body was reluctant to move to the closet, but I forced myself to. _If you don't do this, Tea,_ I told myself, _you'll be up at night, wondering, what if?_

I shuddered at the thought of that. I, like most people, like to get a good night's rest. I slipped on some beige pantyhose, hopping around on one foot.

_ I hope Kaiba's not in a bad mood today . . . ._

I mean: worse than usual. That's what I mean. Or else there'd be a screaming match. I was determined to avoid that at all costs. He and I had voracious tempers, _each_, and I hoped he wouldn't provoke me too much into not saying what I had to say to him.

My mouth felt parched dry and I went to brush my teeth, with one hand, and combed my spider-silk straight hair with the other. It was a comical sight to watch in the mirror; I was glad no one was home to sneak up on me from behind. Rinsing, I washed my face, and made a face at myself before I dried, to calm my jarring nerves.

I hurried out the door, wiping my shaking, wet hands on my jacket, glad it was dark-colored so the wet spots wouldn't show. I had dressed pretty formally, in attire just suited for a graduation. I was chewing on my lip so hard as I pulled away, that I tasted blood on the inside of my cheek, wincing.

Great. I'll probably have to go to the hospital for a transfusion. . . .

As I drove, I wondered if maybe I needed a brain transfusion--! _Just . . . do it,_ I coached myself mentally as I parked at the DHS's lot for visitors. _Besides. . . .if he disagrees or whatever, I don't have to worry about a thing, because he'll be leaving, anyway, to wherever he's going after graduating . . . ._

I stopped briefly. I hadn't thought of that. But . . . .oh well, it was too late to change my mind. I was determined.

"Tea!"

I turned at the sound of a high pitched voice. Mokuba Kaiba was waving to me from the bleachers, uncertainly. I smiled back, then walked over to an empty space he gestured.

"Seeing big brother's graduation, too?" he said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Below, I could see Mr. Moto, by his friend, Arthur Hawkins, presumably here for Yami.

"Yeah," I smiled, as the processions started. A moving centipede of seniors wearing the school colors, green and blue, began walking to take their seats in the center of the football field. Their shoes and sneakers squished on the wet, dewy grass, as the crowd roared, stamping their feet. Over the hubbub, I could barely see, standing at the edge of my seat, Yami, flanked by two other popular seniors, deep in conversation. But I couldn't find Kaiba.

The principal, an elderly woman with thick glasses, held up hands for quiet, and they sat down. A flash of white blond hair caught my eye, and I saw Marik, the school bad boy, fiddling with something in his hands. Hmm, I didn't know he was a senior, I thought. I hope he didn't bring a bomb! There might be another explosion later.

"Welcome students. And welcome, the Class of 2004!" The crowd roared again, making such a big noise, I thought I was going to stumble right down the stairs. Sheesh.

As it died down, I started thinking of how to speak to him. Kaiba would, probably, right afterwards go to his limo, or maybe he had a jet plane waiting for him to take him to Maui. I had a feeling he would like to take a vacation.

". . . and the human race," the principal finished her awe, inspiring speech; half the class looked fast asleep. "And now for your valedictorian, Class, Mr. Seto Kaiba with 4.99999 grade point average!"

Even though it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he was the valedictorian, it was a shock to see him get up and calmly make his way to the podium without hesistation. Maybe it was because of my nerves, I guessed.

At least he must be a little happy about that, I thought. _He beat Yami for post as valedictorian_. Those two were always competing about everything. _Boys._ I shook my head, then fixed my attention back at him. He was dressed in the green cap and gown, gold valedictorian threads running down the sides of his broad shoulders, mouth moving as he gave his speech tonelessly. Maybe it was because I felt like I got him there, since we worked so hard on that home economics project on countless hours, but I could see him as if he were just two feet away.

And he was wearing…..glasses. {a/n: tee hee!]

I sweatdropped and elbowed a cheering Mokuba. "He wears…..glasses . . . ?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, to read. He's reading his speech," said the little boy with his wide grin, craning his head back. "See?"

"Y-yeah." I wondered why this came like such a shock. I guessed I pictured him as a flawless, inert, man-made object. I couldn't imagine him having any flaws.

Anyway, by the time he finished, he was using the most technical terms I've ever heard, by the way, describing love, peace, inspiration and courage like a scientific analysis--but I heard every word-- most of the class was jeering softly. A few claps rose, and people were having conversations.

How rude, I thought. I saw him give them death glares over his, uh, er, spectacles, but did nothing else.

"Thank you." The principal look half-asleep herself. "Now we will begin commencement. Stand up, Class of 2004, and receive your diplomas!"

The class lined up, and the principal, dressed in her robes, gave them each a roll and shook their hand with the other, while a photographer snapped their photo to buy later. I doubted, though, that Kaiba would want to remember this 'special moment'; he looked like he just wanted to get out of there.

But, as the announcer called his name and he stepped forward, I felt tears start at the backs of my eyelids, and must've looked upset because Mokuba kept poking me and saying, "Wuz wrong, Tea?" I shook my head and said something about tears of happiness, which wasn't a total lie; after all, I had helped him get up there to receive his high school diploma. "I'm just proud of him," I said.

Mokuba gave me a look as if to say, Then what the heck are your crying for? but he just nodded and turned back. "Whoo! GO, big bro!" he whooped suddenly, causing a few heads to turn.

I saw Mr. Hawkins's granddaughter, Rebecca turn, too, and glare at him with a roll of her eyes, squeezing her teddy tighter. I stifled a grin and watched as Kaiba made his way down the aisle to sit, wondering what was going through his head right now.

Probably, something like, "When IS this gonna be over?"

The principal said something like, "And I pronounce you graduates of Domino High!" he threw off his cap and the rest followed suit, the caps darkened the sky like little greenish birds that didn't know how to fly, since they came down with a plop amongst the cheering and hugging.

Now the friends and family could make their way to congratulate their fellow graduates, and I felt a little guilty for not asking Yami about what he was going to do after graduation. I had been so preoccupied, but it was no excuse. I saw him giving his grandfather a hug, surrounded by family, smiling, so I presumed they wanted a little alone time. I turned to the left, and saw Kaiba picking up his jacket from a suited bodyguard, Mokuba jumping and dancing around his feet.

"Whatcha gonna do, big bro? Whatcha gonna do?"

I gulped, thinking I maybe I ought to wait till he was alone, then approach him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marik, with Bakura, Ryou's older brother, plotting together, probably some dangerous trick or stunt. Most of the faculty was happy to see them go; they were infamous.

I saw Kaiba look up at me, and caught my eye. He whispered something to Mokuba, who stopped long enough to hear it, before starting dancing around again, pulling an unwilling bodyguard by the jacket away.

I willed my feet to move, wishing the ground wasn't so unsteady grass; my legs felt like water. Still, I had to do it, I kept telling myself. _He has to know how you feel---!_

Even _it_ sounded shaky.

He nodded at me, looking very scholarly in his cap and gown. I noticed with silent amusement that he was even wearing his gown 'trenchcoat style'; half buttoned so the lower part flew out in the back, with a suit and tie underneath. "Gardener." He took off his cap and folded it neatly.

"Why. . . . didn't you throw that?" I said, not meeting his eyes and pointing at it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what's called, 'small talk' ? "

"No . . . " I lifted my chin up, wishing I was taller than my average five feet six. "I really want to . . .uh, know."

There was a pause, and even I could hear how false my words sounded to my own ears. All around us, people were watching discreetly, practically falling over to listen. I saw him glance around, then jerk his chin towards the goal post. We walked a few feet over, away from prying ears, but the whole audience just shuffled closer, carrying on conversations. I saw him pocket away his glass, and hid a smile behind a hand. I saw Mai telling the audience, "all right, move along," and shot her a grateful look.

"I . . . should . . . .thank you," he said finally.

I was more taken aback by that, than if he'd said, _Wanna go to Maui with me? Kaiba. . . . apologize to me?_ Oh yeah, he said he wanted to thank me for something not apologize . . . _darn_. "For what?"

Now it was his turn to look surprised at my genuine surprise. "For . . . the help on the class, of course." Then his face relaxed into its usual expressionless countenance. "You were thinking of something else?"

I flushed. "No."

"You . . . want me to apologize," he accused. I shook my head, studying down at my hands as if I just realized they were there. "Well. Maybe I should."

"What?" I was surprised again. "Ohh . . . but you're not _going_ to."

He grinned. "You getting it, Gardner."

"Oh." I sighed a sigh of disappointment, studying my fingernails now. "Well . . . . then I will." There was total silence, and I dropped my voice lower, so the 'prying ears' wouldn't catch anything. Since I still had another year left in high school. "I . . . apologize . . . . " my voice dropped to a mumble, "for . . . ." I tried to think of a reason, because, see, this was just a demonstration to get him to. "uh . . . .for not . . . .getting here on time."

I expected he would give a bark of laughter, and he looked like he was going to. But he said nothing, and I stood uneasy, thinking of what to do next. Should I make a run for it? I tried to make up with him already, it wasn't working. I was ready to give up.

I took a slight step back, when he said, "I accept your apology, Gardener."

Then he brushed past me, as if saying that he wanted to be the one to leave me, and I stared at his retreating back, chewing my lower lip, wishing he would turn around and not be such a _COWARD._

He paused as if he'd heard me. I saw his shoulders jerk slightly. _Turn around, turn around, _I was thinking, wishing it with all my might. That psychic connection we seemed to have must've kicked in, because he did, but didn't look at me.

We were at stalemate. Two players playing for checkmate.

Great. I was starting to use cheesy chess terms now!

I mourned over my newly acquired vocabulary and didn't notice his approach until he was quite close. "Something I forgot," he said, then bent down and softly kissed my cheek. I was stunned still. "As payback," he murmured, holding my shoulders, then kissing the tip of my nose and then chin. By this time, I understood and turned so red he laughed to see it.

Then I saw over his shoulder. I paled slightly. Yami was staring at us more hatefully than I'd ever seen. He was saying something, but I was wondering, _was this why_?

When I froze in his arms, he glanced over and dropped me. "So. It's that again, is it?" he said angrily, eyes narrowing as he stepped away.

I didn't insult his intelligence by saying I didn't know what he meant. "Kaiba . . . I still have feelings for you. And I wanted to be together, you and me, I mean." I was speaking rapidly by now. "And . . . you got to tell me if you want the same thing, because, since you're gone from the school... "

I was speaking in a pathetic whisper by now. I looked at him miserably, hoping and thinking he would understand. You could hear a pin drop in the stadium, even though it was grassy. Even Mai had stopped shooing them away. _Please don't go, please don't go . . .._

I want to be with you.

I swallowed back a knot of emotion in my throat, feeling like I might cry. And he would just let me, just turn around in leave me standing there . . . . the thought hurt so badly, he was so stubborn . . . . I felt pathetic.

If he goes, back to bed for me. I'm never leaving it again.

When I looked up, he was still there, staring with what I took to be a stern expression. His mouth was in a perfectly straight line, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. All I could think was of my state of miserable-ness . . . -ness.

Was that a word_? Well at least you got your old vocabulary back . . . ._

My inner ramblings to myself helped form a mental shield of protection against any blow he might deal. But then he bent down and whispered huskily in my ear, while taking my hands, "All right, Gardener . . . though I don't think you should go back to _your_ bed . . . " He my hands up behind his neck, and we hugged tightly for a moment. I let the lingering, spicy scent of his aftershave and the heat tingling in my cheeks induce me into nearly a state of drowsiness, closing my eyes against his shoulder. Then I opened them and saw Marik and Bakura laughing at us, holding what looked like a firecracker, pointed straight for us!

Calmly, I turned to him and rose slightly, but then I got an idea. "Now it's time for _my_ 'payback' . . . for saving _my_ life," I whispered softly, with a mischievous smile. Drawing my face away a bit so his eyes fell right on me, looking down in intrigue. Then, I jerked him down by the neck with my hands, just as there was a distinct whistling sound in the air, missing by inches.

The _firecracker _missed, I mean. It exploded behind us, as we . . . .kissed. Sparks flew . . . .

END.

* * *

A/n: yay! a real kiss! (throws confetti)And lotsa sparks did fly, lolz. And what an ending, eh eh? nudge nudge. I hope y'all got it all: tea 'saves' kaiba's life, first real kiss, and uh, oh yeah, the bed thing. Of course he gonna be a perfect gentleman, wasn't he last time? Lol. Oh yeah, and they ended up going to Maui together, after graduation. Lol. Yay! oh yeah, that glasses thing we just for me, I drew a picture of him with them and he looked so cute! it wasn't no nerdy glasses or anything, lolz. And don't ask how yami managed to wear a cap over that hair . . . . just don't ask! but he and I arefrineds! Even though I luv to bash 'im! Really! Here, gimme five! (he does so slowly) See? Friends!

Tean & yugi: Yay! :D :D :D :D :D XD

A/n: I'm just so happy! Whee! Cuz this fic's done so good. 230 reviews! Not bad, not bad for ym frist S/t fic. Only a few flames. Oh well, you can't please everyone! one of my mottoes, BTW. I tried really, really, really, really, hard. Really! And yes, it's decided! I WILL do a sequel.

Everyone: yay!

A/n: usually I pair up someone else in my sequel…. Or I'll just stick to S/T. . . . I don't know! Ergh! With a brand new plot, maybe? Maybe I'll write about their trip to hawaii, lolz. Anywho, let's make the shout outs short…..

Thank you lovely reviewers who have a good sense of humor to stick w/me and the muses, the Ygo characters, and the fic, 'the game of love,' which was the inspiration for _this_ fic. My friend allday has an s/t fic called, 'hospital love' it's kinda steamy, though. ::scratches head:: heh. Anywho, any ideas for the sequel's plot? I'll give ya credit! Really! So, S/T says aloha for now. (that's goodbye in Hawaii. I think)

Hope you enjoyed!

---Lotsa (LoveoftheStoriesAnime)


End file.
